Slapped
by ThePenIsMighty
Summary: Ally Dawson, single mother of twins, struggels to do the right thing. But some how she found her self doing somthing very wrong. Actions have consequences. Nobody slaps rock star Austin Moon accross the face in public and gets away with it... NOMINTATED FOR BEST AUSTIN & ALLY STORY OF 2012! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!
1. Slapped

Authors Note: Well, I had this Idea and it kept bugging me until I wrote it down. This is a trial chapter. I go to college full time and I need to know if it is worth my time to continue it. So PLEASE review.

LINE BREAK

Ally Dawson sighed in relief when she found the child support check in the stack of mail. It wasn't much, but everything helped. She was in-between paychecks at the moment and Kyler needed new shoes and Kaylin needed some socks. She sighed once again. She was so tired. She worked at her father's store some of the time, tutored kids in piano, otherwise she was in school, studying or sleeping. She was getting her teaching degree, hopefully in music. But she was also the mother of two very excitable five year olds. She glanced at the clock and gasped. She was late picking them up from Sonic Boom, her father's music store. Lord knows what damage they would do to all the instruments.

She grabbed her keys and ran out of her apartment. Great, now she was forgetting her kids. It's not that her father wasn't willing to help her out; she just really hated relying on other people. It was her fault for marrying that ass at 19 and her fault for getting pregnant, not that she didn't adore her children.

After parking what felt like forty miles away from the Miami strip mall, Ally trekked her way to Sonic Boom.

"Something's going on." she muttered.

The mall got crowded, but not like this. She was shocked to see a line of people outside her father's store and a crowd inside.

"What the…" she whispered.

She tried to get through the door, but was stopped by a man who could be mistaken for a tank.

"Wait your turn Miss." he growled.

"Wait my…what? I work here." she cried.

"Nice try. You'll have to wait like all the others."

"Yeah!" snapped a yuppie teenage girl.

"My father owns this store!" Ally yelled.

She rifled in her purse and pulled out her ID.

"I'm Ally Dawson. Alex Dawson's daughter."

The tank didn't even look.

"Back of the line lady."

Ally felt like screaming.

"You're Mr. Dawson's daughter?"

Ally turned to see a tall red head in multi-colored clothes standing behind her.

"_Yes_." she said, desperate for someone to believe her.

The man beamed. Ally couldn't figure what he was so happy about.

"And you are?" she prompted.

This only made the odd man smile bigger.

"My names Dez. Come on, I'll get you in."

He grabbed onto her arm and pushed them through the crowd.

"What's going on Dez?" she asked, she couldn't help but like the guy.

"You don't know?"

Ally rolled her eyes. She wouldn't have asked if she knew.

"No I don't."

"It's Austin Moon! He's here signing CD's." Dez exclaimed excitedly.

"Who?"

Dez jerked to a halt, causing her to stumble. God, where was her father?

"You don't know Austin Moon?" he asked, wide eyed.

"No." she grit her teeth; obviously one needed patients when dealing with Dez.

"Ally!"

Ally felt relief when she spotted her father.

"Dad! What is going on?" she said, hugging him tightly.

Her father pulled back and beamed.

"We have a real live rock star at Sonic Boom!" he exclaimed, bouncing on his heels.

Ally couldn't help but smile at her father. He had worked so hard to have the store and knew that this was good for business, however annoying. Speaking of annoying.

"I heard. Some Austin Moon person." she said dryly, "Dad, where are my children?"

When her father didn't answer and looked away, she groaned.

"Dad! They could be anywhere in this mass!"

"I'm sorry honey, things got a little crazy. I'm sure they're here somewhere."

Just then they heard a shout and a loud crash.

"Oh no. Kyler."

Kyler was accident prone. He broke and ran into everything. Ally elbowed her way through the crowd and nearly cried when saw the mess her son had made. Her son had knocked over a large stack of CD's. The blond at the table glared at her with piercing blue eyes.

"Kyler." Ally panted, pulling her son into a hug.

"You need to watch your kid better Miss." the blond sitting at the table said.

Ally felt her blood boil. Let him try being a single mother of twins.

"Next!" the blond called, and then turned back to her, "Well, aren't you going to clean that up?"

Ally wanted to slap him and tell him to go to hell, but that wasn't her nature and it was her son that had made the mess.

"I'm sorry mommy." Kyler said tearfully as Ally began to pick up the disks.

She pulled him towards her comfortingly.

"I know honey. Where is your sister?"

"Upstairs." Kyler sniffled, "Playin' piano."

Ally smiled. She had been teaching Kaylin when she could.

"Can I help mommy?"

"NO!

Kyler's lip trembled.

"I mean, I'll take care of it sweetie. Go play upstairs." Ally said in a softer tone, "We'll get ice cream in a bit."

Kyler smiled.

"Ok." he said happily, running for the stairs.

It took a while, but Ally finally stacked the last of the CD's and stood.

"You missed one." Austin Moon said, pointing to a CD partially under the counter.

Ally grabbed it and pointedly placed the disk on the top of the stack.

"There." she spat, walking away.

"Wait!"

"_What_." she snapped, turning back to face the blond.

"Don't you want an autograph?" he asked with a smirk.

She didn't know why she did it. Ally Dawson didn't do this sort of thing. Ally Dawson was kind, sweet, level headed. Well, not right now.

She stepped up and slapped Austin Moon across the face. Cameras snapped and people gasped and chatted in awe. He gawked at her, bringing his hand to his quickly reddening cheek.

"Get my answer?" she asked, stomping off.

She grabbed her kids and went out the back, still fuming. She was so glad that tomorrow was Saturday. She needed to chill.

But actions have consequences, as Ally was soon to find out.

LINE BREAK

She was awakened by pounding on her front door the next morning.

"Mommy its Tia Trish!" Kyler yelled.

"Let her in!" Ally shouted back, grabbing her robe.

She yawned as she entered the living room. Her best friend Trish was sitting in the easy chair holding a newspaper and some magazines.

"What is it Trish?" Ally asked irritably_._

Saturday was her sleep-in day. She had a deal with Kyler and Kaylin. She didn't let them watch television during the week so if they wanted to watch cartoons, they let her sleep.

"Check it out Al." was all her friend said, handing her the paper and magazines.

With a sigh she read the newspaper headline.

_Local Woman Slaps Up and Coming Rock Star Austin Moon_

"Oh Geez." Ally moaned.

"It gets worse." Trish said in the tone that said she was barely holding back laughter.

Ally looked at the first magazine.

_Scorned Lover Gets Revenge On Austin Moon_

"What!"

"The next one's a doozy." Trish said.

The cover of the next Magazine had a picture of her and her kids leaving out the back.

_Scorned Lover Flees Dramatic Domestic Scene With Austin Moon's Love Children_

Ally went white. Trish stood and pushed her onto the couch.

"Peop-people won't believe this, right?" Ally asked pleadingly, "Oh god."

Trish let out a giggle, stifling it at Ally's deadly look. Suddenly Ally's cell rang. She groaned when she saw that it was her ex-husband. She sighed and answered.

"What do you want Dallas?" she asked sharply, trying not to laugh at the faces Trish was making at the mention of him.

"Why are my children on the cover of a magazine?"

"You read _OK_ magazine?" she deflected

"Wha-of course not. Dakota brought it over."

Ally bit back a curse. Dakota was Dallas' sister and she hated Ally with a passion.

"Of course she did." Ally said dryly, "It was all a misunderstanding."

"You didn't slap Austin Moon?" Dallas asked.

"I-well-just a little." Ally painfully conceded.

"The entire world thinks that Austin Moon is the father of my children." Dallas responded angrily, "I think Kaylin and Kyler should stay with me for a while."

"Are you saying I can't take care of my family?" Ally seethed.

"You are going around slapping people!" he shouted.

"One person. He insulted me and the kids didn't even see it happen!"

"I'll be contacting my lawyer." Dallas said primly, hanging up.

"Dallas!" she shouted, and then sagged further into the couch, tossing her phone on the coffee table, "Oh this is wonderful."

Trish sat down beside her and hugged her.

"This'll blow over." she said.

Would it? Ally couldn't believe it. She had slapped a rock star, was now considered his whore and in danger of losing her children. Great.

Her phone rang again.

"_What Dallas_?" she answered without looking at the caller ID.

"This isn't Dallas." a male voice said.

Ally pulled the phone away to look at the number. She didn't recognize it.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Austin Moon. We need to talk Ally Dawson."

Ally dropped the phone.


	2. Darling

Authors note: I forgot last time-Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to poor me. WOW. That's all that I can say about the reaction my first chapter got. That and THANKS for all your reviews, follows and whatever else. They mean the world. I was so excited, so I went and cranked this chapter out. I hope it does the first one justice. Please read, review and enjoy.

_Previously on Slapped:_

"_Who's this?" she asked._

"_Austin Moon. We need to talk Ally Dawson."_

_Ally dropped the phone._

LINE BREAK

Ally stared in horror at the cellphone lying on the ground.

"It's him." she whispered hysterically, "It's him."

"Him who?" Trish asked.

Ally tried to do some calming breathing. It wasn't working. All she was managing to do was hyperventilate and make lunch of her hair.

"Oh for gosh sakes Ally." Trish bent down and scooped up the phone, "Hello. This is Ally's best friend, who's this?"

Trish's eyes opened wide at the answer.

"Oh _that_ him." she said slowly, pushing the phone back at Ally.

Ally shook her head. She didn't want to talk to him. Oh god. He really called her.

"_Ally_!" Trish insisted.

Ally took the phone from her friend as though it were somthing disgusting.

"He-hello?" her voice was high pitched and squeaky.

"Finally." Austin said.

"What- what do you want?" she asked, "How'd you get my number?"

"Most girls would love for me to have their number." he responded.

She could just _hear_ his smirk. His arrogance fueled the same fire that was there yesterday.

"I'm hanging up." Ally snapped.

"Not yet darling." he drawled, sending a shiver down her spine for some reason, "We have a little problem."

"What? The stuff on the tabloids? Don't worry; I'll be more than thrilled to deny the rumors." Ally said passionately.

"There's more to it than that darling." he said.

"Quit calling me that!" she cried.

"Why? Does it irritate you?" he asked nonchalantly.

Ally scoffed. She couldn't believe this guy.

"Yes!"

There was a pause.

"Darling." he said.

"What are you? Four?" she yelled, ignoring the little Ally in her head saying that she quite liked the endearment.

"Come meet with me and my staff." he continued on in a bored tone, "A limo will pick you up in an hour."

"What?"

Austin gave a suffered sigh.

"Ok. Two hours."

"That wasn't what the 'what' was about-oh forget it." Ally said in defeat, "But I'm not coming alone. My friend Trish is coming with me."

"I'm what?" Trish said.

Ally waved a hand at her to shush her.

"Of course. My driver will be there in an hour."

"Two!" Ally shouted, but it was too late Austin had hung up.

Ally stared at her phone in shock.

"…lly, Ally, ALLY!"

Ally jumped when Trish shouted in her ear.

"What the hell is going on? Where am I going with you?"

"To see Austin Moon apparently." Ally said, standing shakily, "I have to call my dad to watch the kids."

"When?" Trish asked excitedly.

"In an hour. Oh God. An hour. I have to call dad, I have to get dressed, the kids haven't eaten or gotten dressed, oh my god."

Trish pushed her best friend towards her room.

"You get dressed. Stop eating your hair. Leave the twinions to me."

Ally laughed at Trish's nickname for her kids, a mix of the words twin and minion.

"Thank you Trish." she said, hugging her friend tightly, "Wait, don't you have work?"

Trish shrugged.

"I can skip."

Ally sighed. That was Trish code for "I'm probably gonna get fired soon anyway."

"Trish…"

"Go!" Trish shooed her away, "I'll call Mr. D too."

Ally was so grateful to have Trish De La Rosa as friend. She opened her closet and immediately hated everything in it. What does one wear to- well, whatever she was going too? She finally settled on a yellow button down dress with a brown belt and yellow heeled sandals. She curled her hair and applied light makeup. She put on her favorite necklace, gold chain and a treble clef pendent.

"That'll have to do." she said to her reflection.

The doorbell rang indicating her father had arrived. She ran out of her room and into his arms. Sometimes a girl just needed one of her daddy's hugs.

"Thank you daddy." she said, her throat tightening, "I'm so sorry for this mess."

Alex Dawson kissed her temple.

"I love you sweetie." he said, "Things will work out.

"I love you too." she said.

"Grandpa!" the twins flew out of their room.

"We'll be fine here won't we guys?" Alex said.

"Yep" Kyler said, "Bye bye mommy 'n Tia Trish"

Kaylin just waved shyly.

"I think our ride's here." Trish said.

"How do you know?" Ally said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Well, maybe because there's a limo _hummer_ amongst the wreckers in your parking lot." Trish said, pointing out the window.

Ally had to see for herself. There it was, a huge pristine white hummer limo.

"Do you think it's ok to go out there?" Ally asked nervously.

"It's a limo Ally, not an alien spaceship."

Ally made a face at her friend and opened the door.

"Be good kids." she called as Trish pushed her through.

A man in a black suit appeared around the front of the limo.

"Miss Dawson and friend?" he said primly.

"Ye-yes." Ally said, clutching her purse tightly.

The man opened the door at the end of the limo.

"Ladies."

"Yippee!" Trish let out, "If there's a TV in there, I get first dibs on the remote."

Trish hopped up into the limo happily. Ally looked around before she got in. Her neighbors had their noses pressed to their windows.

"Yes, jolly good show." she muttered under her breath as she got in the limo.

She gasped at the interior. It was beautiful. Trish had already found the TV and the wine.

"I don't think we're supposed to drink that."

Trish shrugged.

"Limo dude didn't say not too."

Ally paused for a moment.

"What the hell?" she finally said, "Pour me a glass."

Trish smiled.

"That's the spirit!"

The ride was not long, about twenty-five minutes. Ally's hair would have been gone in that amount of time if it weren't for Trish. She really needed to kick the habit.

"We have arrived Miss Dawson, Miss De La Rosa." the drivers voice came over the speaker.

The driver helped them out. Ally gaped at their location. It was a mansion, white, at least three stories and she already counted five fountain.

"Oh my- I'm in heaven." Trish breathed, then paused, "Who's that?"

Ally turned to see Dez coming towards them. He was wearing a pumpkin orange shirt and dark green pants and flip-flops.

"Ally! It's so good to see you again!" he said holding out his arms for a hug.

A hug. This man-child wanted a hug. Even though they had met only once, Ally found herself smiling and hugging him. He was just so darn cute.

"You know this-person?" Trish asked in surprise.

"Dez, this is my best friend Trish," Ally introduced, "Trish this is Dez, he's-well, I'm not sure what he is."

"Hi!" Dez shook Trish's hand roughly, "I'm Austin's best friend and his video director."

Trish eyed him wearily. He just grinned back at her in his goofy way.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Trish asked haughtily.

"Trish." Ally hissed.

"Of course!" he smacked a hand to his forehead, "Come on in, everybody is waiting."

Ally grasped Trish's hand as they entered the house. It was breathtaking. Dez led them to a study. And there he was. Austin Moon sitting at the head of a large table, talking to a bald African-American man and a lady in a three piece suit. They were talking in harsh, rapid whispers and didn't notice the three entering the room.

"Hey!" Dez shouted, startling them all, "You'll never guess who's here!"

"Ally Dawson." the African American man said, looking up from his conversation.

"Wow Jimmy, you're good." Dez said, patting the man on the back before flopping in a chair.

Trish gave Ally an incredulous look. She shrugged then froze as her eyes met his.

"Hello Ally." Austin said, smirk set in place, "Please have a seat. You as well…"

"Trish." Trish filled in.

"Trish." Austin repeated.

Ally took a seat at the other end of the table to be as far from him as possible. Trish sat to her left, Dez to her right. The woman sat next to Dez and the Jimmy guy sat next to Trish.

"This is Karen, my publicist and my manager and producer Jimmy Starr." Austin gestured to each side of him.

"Hello." Ally nodded at them.

"It seems we have a lot to discuss." Karen said, adjusting her black square frame glasses.

"Um, we really don't." Ally said, "I told Austin. I will deny all the rumors. I'll sign papers, whatever."

"Well, here's the thing dear." Karen said, "We're actually going to need you."

"_Need_ me?" Ally asked, not sure she was hearing correctly, "How exactly?"

"Austin has gotten some bad publicity as of late, I'm sure you've heard." Karen said.

"Actually, she hasn't." Dez piped up, "She didn't know who he was at the signing."

They all, including Trish, stared at her.

"Look, I have five year olds." Ally said defensively, "I live in the world of Dora the Explorer and Thomas the Train. I'm too busy for anything else."

"O-K." Karen said, "Austin has recently gotten a DUI and found with another artist's girlfriend. To put it plainly. And yesterday's altercation didn't help much either."

Ally made a disgusted face at Austin. He just smiled, angering her. What a jerk.

"What does this have to do with me?" Ally said.

"He needs something that will clean up his image a bit." Karen said.

Ally stared at the woman. So what?

"You are that thing Ally Dawson."

Ally was beginning to get headache.

"What?"

"She said-" Dez began.

"She heard Karen Dez." Austin said to his friend gently.

"We believe that if Austin was with a person like you, hardworking, wonderful mother, his image could improve greatly."

"_With_? You mean like-" Ally couldn't finish.

Austin smiled and leaned forward, clasping his hands together.

"Yes, Ally, like together. Boyfriend and girlfriend."

She could tell he was loving how much she was hating this.

"No."

"Miss Dawson-"

"NO!" Ally stood and shouted, "My ex-husband saw the picture of me and my children on the front of the magazine. He thinks I'm a horrible mother because people think Kyler and Kaylin are Austin's and he's trying to take them from me. I will have no chance of keeping my kids if I play pretend with Austin."

Karen and Jimmy exchanged a look.

"We can help you with that." Jimmy said.

"You-you can?" Ally said, a glimmer of hope appearing.

"We have lawyers Miss Dawson. Lots of them." Jimmy said, "How about a deal?"

"Like what?" Trish asked suspiciously.

"You pretend to be Austin's girlfriend for three months, and our lawyers are at your service. For free."

Ally thought about that. She and Dallas divorced when the twins were a year old. He gave her full custody without a fight. But then he became a big shot broker a year and a half ago and got remarried, suddenly he wanted the kids. She knew it was for the image. And his sister was always happy to try to find dirt on Ally. Ally knew no lawyer she could afford would save her kids.

She leveled her gaze on Austin. Could she handle three months of this jerk?

"Yes."

Trish gasped. Her friend didn't make rash decisions.

"I'll do it. For my children. Not for him." Ally said.

Karen clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful. Let's draw up some papers. I think…"

Ally didn't hear anymore, she was too busy trying to figure out how her life could have gotten so messed up so fast.

"Darling." Austin whispered in her ear as he passed by, sending more shivers down her spine.

"Don't call me that!"

Blue eyes met brown.

"So what do you prefer, 'baby', 'cutie', 'honeybuns'…"

"Stop!" Ally yelped.

"So, 'darling' then?" h raised an eyebrow.

"Dammit." the curse flew from her mouth.

"Such dirty things come from your mouth." he said, amused, "And you're supposed to 'clean me up'. Hmm."

Ally was frozen as he brushed a thumb across her lips.

"See you tomorrow darling." he said turning to walk away, "Tomorrow I turn you into someone worthy of being Austin Moon's girlfriend."

"Austin." Ally said, boiling.

He turned back.

"What?"

She slapped him again. Hard.

She smiled at him sweetly.

"Tomorrow then." she said before walking away, head held high.

Austin Moon would have to learn one way or another. Ally Dawson wasn't going to take any crap from him, rock star or not.


	3. Cuffed

Authors note: Disclaimer- anything you recognize is not mine.

Well, I personally really hate this chapter. Maybe you will like it, so please review and tell me what you think, kindly please. Please read and review. Ally's song writing will come up next.

LINE BREAK

Ally just couldn't catch a break. She was late getting to Austin's house for her "lessons." Everything was going wrong. She had done the completely wrong assignment in one of her classes, stepped in a pile of dog crap, and accidently spilled her coffee on one of her professors. On top of that, she got a call from the preschool saying that she had to come pick up her kids. Kyler had gotten into a fight and made his sister very upset in the process, so they were both kicked out for the day. Ally struggled not to cry as she rang the doorbell, Kaylin and Kyler at her sides. Dez answered the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late Dez." she said immediately, "Things are out of control today."

He smiled his goofy smile.

"No worries Ally. Austin's not ready anyway. Come on in."

Kyler followed after Dez quickly, enamored by the tall man in purple tie-dye pants, green shirt and bare feet. Kaylin hung behind. Ally knelt in front of her shy daughter.

"What is the matter Kay?" she asked.

"He's big." Kaylin whispered.

"Dez?"

Kaylin nodded. Ally smiled and hugged her.

"He's a big o'l teddy bear." Ally said, "I promise."

Dez smiled down on the twins.

"I've got a game room here, wanna find a game to play?" he said with a goofy smile.

"Yes!" Kyler pumped a small fist in the air.

"Alright man!" Dez high-fived her son.

Dez knelt in front of Kaylin when she didn't respond.

"Do you wanna play some games Kiddo?" he asked holding out a hand.

Kaylin eyed the red head, and then primly placed a hand in his.

"My name is Kaylin. Do you have Hungry Hungry Hippos?"

Dez laughed and stood, still holding Kaylin's hand.

"You bet I do Kaylin. What's a game room without Hungry Hungry Hippos?"

Ally watched in shock as her shy daughter walked away.

"He has a way with kids."

Ally jumped out of her skin as Austin appeared beside her.

"You scared the hell out of me!"

Austin just laughed and steered her towards the room they were in the day before.

"Now-" she began, but was innturupted when her hands were pulled together with something cold.

She squeaked when she looked down. Austin Moon had just handcuffed her to herself!

"What the-get these off me!" she cried as Austin pocketed the keys.

"Not going to happen." the blond said, sitting at the head of the table like royalty.

"You can't- you can't just handcuff a person!" Ally continued.

"Call it insurance." Austin said.

"What on earth for?" Ally yelled, struggling with the cuffs.

"Because you don't know how to use your words when you get angry." Austin said, his blue eyes iced in anger.

Ally felt herself turn red. He actually handcuffed her to stop her from hitting him again. She felt like a child. She quit struggling and sat across from him quietly.

"That's better." he said, "We have lots to talk about."

Ally bit back some nasty words and nodded.

"How are we explaining my slapping you?" she asked.

"Lovers tiff." Austin said immediately, "And don't worry, we have debunked the rumor that your kids are mine."

Ally let out a sigh of relief at that. She didn't want to fake that. She already had several messages on her phone and email from Dallas' family and a lovely letter from Dallas' law office.

"The story is this. You slapped me for no good reason. I confronted you and you were very sorry. We went out to dinner and the rest was history." Austin said.

What? No way was this her fault.

"No." Ally said.

"Excuse me?" Austin said.

"That's not what happened. I slapped you for a _very_ good reason. You came and found me. _You_ apologized, begged for forgiveness and asked me to dinner and _then_ the rest was history." she said sternly.

They glared at each other, neither one wanting to give in.

"How about a compromise?" Austin finally said.

"Like what?" Ally said.

"You slapped me, I apologized." he grit out.

"For what?"

"What do you mean 'for what'?" Austin said, confused.

Ally gave him a look.

"What did you apologize for?" she said slowly.

Austin shifted in his seat.

"Does it matter?"

Ally couldn't help the evil grin that spread across her face at his discomfort. Obviously, Austin Moon was rarely wrong.

"Oh, yes. It does."

"I-I said something insensitive." he bit out.

"Good." Ally said, feeling as though she'd won this round, "Now what?"

Austin smiled at her.

"Now we go out. Dinner. Premiers. The beach. Spending time with your kids too."

Ally made a face at the list, but knew she had to do this. She had to keep her kids.

"Let's start with dinner." Ally said, "I don't want to expose you to my children yet."

"I'm amazing with kids." Austin pouted.

Ally just snorted. She raised her cuffed wrists and stood.

"Whatever. Can you get me out of these? Their chafing."

Austin let out a laugh and stood in front of her, pulling the key out of his pocket. He stood very close, his nose nearly touching hers. A slow smile appeared on his face.

"You know, I think I like you in these darling." he said softly.

Ally let out a scandalized screech. She tried to hit him, but he grabbed her bound wrists easily with one hand.

"Ah-ah-ah." he smirked, "Swear that you will not slap me again."

Ally was shaking in rage. Somehow Austin Moon could do that to her. Make her so angry that she resorted to physical violence. His hand felt warm around her wrists and she found herself staring at the humor in his blue eyes. He thought this was funny. But he seemed dead serious as well.

"Swear." he repeated.

"I-I swear." she spat, jerking her wrists.

But he was strong, he held tight.

"Good." he said, letting her go, unlocking the cuffs.

"Are you playing police mommy?"

Ally jumped at the sound of her son's voice.

"N-no Kyler." she said, turning beet red at Austin's snicker, "My friend Austin was just showing me his toy. Kyler this is Austin, Austin this is Kyler."

"Hey there little man." Austin offered his fist for a fist bump.

Kyler grinned and fist-bumped him.

"Hi." Kyler said, Kaylin coming up behind him.

Well, so much for keeping the kids away. She pulled her son towards her.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Dez panted, "They got away!"

Ally smiled soothingly at the frazzled red head. Now why couldn't she be pretend dating Dez? She didn't like him, like him, but he was a sweetie and a lot less aggravating than Austin.

"I'll pick you up at 8." Austin said, "Dress nice."

Ally sighed and nodded, taking her kids by the hand.

"No hand cuffs." she hissed.

"We'll see." Austin shrugged.

It took everything in her not to hit him again. But, unfortunately she promised that she wouldn't.

LINE BREAK

Ally stared at herself in the mirror later that night.

"You look great Ally." Trish said, flopped on Ally's bed.

"You think?" Ally turned around slowly, watching the swirl of her black dress, "You think it's enough for a fake date with a rock star?"

"Yeah. You look very nice."

Ally examined her reflection. Black dress, hair up, teardrop faux crystal earrings, silver chain necklace, hose, heels.

"Well, it's all I have, so it'll have to do." she said, making a face as a strand of hair fell out of the clip, "Thanks for watching the kids."

"No problem." Trish said, "Besides, I wanna be the first one you tell all the dirty details."

Ally pinned her friend with a glare.

"There will be no dirty details." she said firmly.

Trish just giggled.

"No Trish." Ally said again.

Trish opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"No sugar. Bedtime is in a half hour." Ally listed on her way to the door, "And DON'T let them rope you into 'five more minutes.'"

"I know, I know." Trish said, handing Ally her shawl, "Good luck."

Ally took a deep breath, then threw her arms around her friend.

"Oh my god, I'm going to dinner with Austin Moon."

Trish laughed and pushed her back.

"You can do it." Trish said, opening the door.

"Miss Dawson." a driver bowed slightly, "Mr. Moon awaits you in the limo."

"Thank you." Ally said, "Bye Trish."

Her best friend waved. Ally followed the driver to the same limo she had ridden in before. It was getting dark, but she could still see all the neighbors pressed against their windows. The driver helped her into the limo. Austin was sitting there, relaxed, sipping wine. Regrettably Ally had to admit he looked incredible. He was wearing white slacks with a black and silver shirt and a white blazer. Should she say something?

"We need to take you shopping." was how he greeted her.

Never mind.

"You are making it incredibly hard to keep my promise." she growled.

He smiled at her, making her hand itch.

"This is all I have. I can't afford anything else." she informed him.

"We'll go shopping this weekend." he said.

"What part of 'I can't afford anything else' don't you understand?" she snapped, her face warm with embarrassment.

"I'll buy. Chill darling." he rolled the endearment around on his tongue.

Ally clenched her fists. She hated feeling like a charity case. But she really couldn't afford any more clothes.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Baleen." he said casually.

Ally choked on her own tongue. Baleen was one of the finest restaurants in all of Miami. A meal there cost more that she earned in a month, nearly.

"That's so-that's so much." she stammered.

"Not for Austin Moon." he said snobbishly.

Ally decided to just shut her mouth. They entered the restaurant several minutes later. There were whispers and flashes from camera phones. The couple was led to a semi-private table.

"Can't we be seated in private?" Ally said, breaking her silence.

"Nope. We want people to see us." Austin said, pulling out her chair.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." she said, then gasped when he gently pushed her and her chair in.

"You have to pretend you like me." he said, leaning in to whisper into her ear.

Ally forced what she hoped was a smitten smile on her face.

"I'm not torturing you." he chuckled, sitting across from her.

"I'm sorry." she said nervously.

"Relax." Austin said, his blond hair falling across his eyes in an annoyingly cute way, "You have to look like you want to be here."

Ally took a deep breath and tried to relax her rigid posture.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"What? Oh, um purple." she said, opening her menu, "Good god. This salad cost more than my entire wardrobe."

Austin laughed at her shock.

"Choose whatever you want. What is your favorite TV show?"

"Really?" Ally said, then responded to his question, "NCIS. It's my guilty pleasure."

"I enjoy that show too. DiNozzo is my favorite." Austin said looking over his menu.

Ally raised an eyebrow.

"You would like DiNozzo." she said with a smile, "You both act like you're God's gift to women."

They both laughed. Ally realized that he was trying to make her more comfortable. She was grateful for that.

"Mr. Moon, Miss Dawson, are you prepared to order?" a fancy waiter showed up beside them.

"Well darling, what will you have?" Austin asked her.

"Um, well, I'll have the Cesar chicken salad." she said, blushing from Austin's tone of voice.

"And I'll have the steak, rare." Austin said, handing over the menus, "And more wine please."

"Yes sir." the waiter bowed quickly and walked away.

They fell into an awkward silence. Ally couldn't stand it.

"I'm sorry." she blurted out.

"For what?" Austin asked, "Slapping me?"

Ally's eyes narrowed.

"No."

He smiled and gestured to them.

"Really? You like being my girlfriend?"

"_I'm sorry_." Ally stressed with a glare, "For not being a very good date. I haven't dated anyone since my ex."

"Dallas?"

Ally nodded.

"Don't worry darling, I can make you a pro." Austin said, taking one of her hands.

She tried to snatch her hand away, but he held tight tilting his head in the direction of a person snapping photos with his cell phone.

"You need to work with me Ally." Austin said softly, brushing some of her hair out of her face with his free hand.

Ally knew this was true. She needed his lawyers. He held a hand to the side of her face. Another camera flashed.

"I don't want your ex to get your kids. You annoy me, but he doesn't deserve those two." Austin said.

Ally stared at him in shock. Austin was one big two-face: half ass, half sweetheart.

"And I need a better rep. We need each other Ally Dawson." he finished, "Pretend."

Ally finally let go. Fighting this would do no good. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. She turned her head and kissed his palm, shocking both him and herself.

"There is a bit of a vixen in you after all Ally Dawson." he said suavely, kissing the knuckles of the hand he was holding.

Ally couldn't believe herself. Looks like she really did have something to tell Trish when she got home. And she had three more months of this. Could she really do it?


	4. Getting It Right

A/N: Sorry for the delay. College is kicking my ass. Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine, including the Glee original song Get It Right. This chapter is kind of a filler and a little dark, but I hope you enjoy and review.

LINE BREAK

"I'll see you this weekend." Austin said as the driver helped her out of the limo.

"All right." Ally responded, then yawned, "Goodbye Austin."

"My lawyers will contact you tomorrow, as promised." he said.

"Thanks." she said before walking up the stairs.

Ally was just about to put her key in the lock when the door opened and a hand grabbed her arm.

"Tell me everything!" Trish demanded, yanking her into the apartment.

For such a small person, Trish was strong. Ally found herself flung onto her couch.

"Trish!"

The Latina threw herself next to Ally.

"Tell me!" she whined.

"There is nothing to tell." Ally said.

Trish examined her friend. Ally flushed under the scrutiny.

"You're lying!" Trish squealed, jabbing a finger in her friends face.

"Wha-nah!" Ally's voice went high pitch, trying to get up.

Trish yanked her back down.

"Spill sister, or the twins will be filled to the brim with sugar next time I babysit."

Ally sighed.

"Trish, all that happened was dinner and a little acting."

"Acting? Acting how?"

Ally bit her lip.

"A bit of hugging, holding hands, looking like we liked each other." then she added quickly, "Which we don't."

"Kissing?" Trish said eagerly.

The image of her kissing his palm flashed in her mind, but she shook her head.

"Of course not. No kissing."

Trish looked extremely disappointed.

"Trish you know that this is all an act." Ally said.

Trish sighed.

"I know. But it would be so awesome if it weren't." Trish said forlornly, "You haven't dated since Dallas. That's like, what, four years? You need someone."

Ally stood and shook her head.

"I don't _need_ anyone Trish, especially not Austin Moon." she pulled her friend off the couch, "Go home Trish, you have work in the morning."

"Fine." Trish huffed, "But I know there's more you're not telling me."

After seeing off her friend, Ally glanced at the clock. 12 AM. But she wasn't tired. She wandered into her room after looking in on the twins and got into her pajamas. She pulled a worn leather covered book out of the drawer of her side table. Ally had kept a journal ever since she could write. She didn't know what number book this was. She wrote anything down, feelings, stories, and a lot of songs.

_Well, went on the date with Austin Moon. It wasn't terrible, he was still a jerk, but he was also nice. Ugh, only three months to go._

Ally lifted her pen and bit her lip. She sighed and wrote one last thing before turning out her light.

_It might not be so bad._

LINE BREAK

Ally flipped on the news as she made breakfast for Kaylin and Kyler the next morning.

"I want waffles." Kyler pouted as pancakes were placed on his plate.

"Well, you get pancakes." Ally responded.

"I like pancakes." Kaylin said, "With lots of syrup mommy."

Ally chuckled at Kaylin's sweet tooth and poured a good amount of syrup on her daughter's plate.

"Do you want syrup Kyler?" she asked.

"I want waffles." Kyler said stubbornly.

"How about nothing?" Ally returned sternly.

"I want syrup." Kyler changed his tune.

"I want syrup-" Ally prodded.

"Please." Kyler said after a moment of rebellion.

"That's better." she said, pouring him some syrup.

"And in entertainment news, Austin Moon was spotted out on the town with the woman who slapped him just a few days ago."

Ally swirled around to see a picture of her and Austin entering the restaurant, his arm around her waist.

"Miami's great Baleen was graced with the up and coming rock star's presence last night with Ally Dawson, daughter of a local music store owner."

Oh my god, they had her name.

"It seems whatever quarrel these two love birds had was forgotten if this photo is anything to go by."

A picture of her kissing his palm appeared on the screen. Her stomach plummeted. Trish was going to be _pissed_.

"Mommy, you are on TV." Kaylin said.

"Austin Moon's publicist put out a statement stating that he is not the father of Ally Dawson's children, but he could only be so lucky. Austin stated, and I quote "Ally Dawson is an amazing mother, the best." Will we be seeing more of this couple? We will all just have to wait and see."

Ally blinked as the news reporter moved onto the traffic. Did he really say that or did Karen?

"Mommy, why were you on TV?" Kyler asked, startling her from her thoughts.

"Uh, well, mommy's new friend is famous." she said, joining her kids at the table.

"Like Dora?" Kaylin asked.

Ally laughed. Her situation compared to a cartoon.

"Yes, like Dora. People like to take lots of pictures of Dora right?"

The little brunette nodded.

"Well it is the same with my friend Austin."

Her cell rang. She didn't want to look. It was either going to be a pissed off Dallas or a pissed off Trish. But Kyler grabbed the phone and answered it before she could even decide.

"Hewow." Kyler said, mouth full of food.

"Kyler!" Ally cried, grabbing the phone away, reluctantly answering herself.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Dawson?"

Ally frowned. It wasn't Dallas or Trish. She grimaced as she realized that Kyler had gotten syrup on the phone.

"This is she."

"Hello Ms. Dawson, my name is Wren Matlock; you were referred to me by another client of mine, Austin Moon."

"Ah, yes, thank you for calling." she glanced at her two curios children, "Uh- Mr. Matlock…"

"Is there a more convenient time to call?" he said immediately.

"Yes, later." she said, relived.

"How is three o'clock?"

"That would be much better." she said.

"I will call you then to discuss a meeting." he said.

"Thank you."

"Goodbye Miss Dawson."

"Bye." she said before hanging up.

"Who was that mommy?" Kaylin asked.

"Another friend." Ally answered, washing the stickiness from her hands, face and phone.

"You have a lot of friends." Kyler added.

"I've never had so many in my life." Ally said dryly, "Now finish up so you guys can get dressed."

Friends. Hah.

LINE BREAK

She had just finished tutoring Nelson's little sister when her phone rang. She glanced at the clock. 3:00. Right on time.

"Hello Mr. Matlock." she answered.

"Good afternoon Miss Dawson." the man returned, "Are you free to talk?"

"Yes, thank you I am." she answered, putting away the sheet music.

"Mr. Moon tells me that you are about to become involved in a custody battle?"

Ally sat down on the piano bench with a depressed sigh.

"Yes. My ex-husband and I divorced four years ago and he granted me full custody of my two children. Now he wants it."

"Hmm. Ok, how about we meet tomorrow? When is a good time for you?" Mr. Matlock said.

Ally went through her schedule in her head. Her music appreciation class was canceled, so she could do it early.

"Early in the morning would be best." she answered.

"How is 9:30?"

"Perfect." she said.

"Very well then Miss Dawson. I will see you tomorrow morning at 9:30." Mr. Matlock said.

"Thanks. Bye." Ally hung up.

"Lawyers?"

Ally jumped and saw her father in the practice room doorway, looking concerned. She hadn't told him about Dallas. Or really explained what was happening with Austin.

"Yeah dad. Dallas wants to take Kaylin and Kyler away from me." she teared up, "I got his lawyers letter. He plans to prove that I am an unfit mother."

Her father rushed to her and pulled her into a hug. From the strength of the hug, she knew he was angry.

"That bastard." he cursed.

"Austin Moon is giving me a lawyer daddy, a good one. I think we can beat this." she said, pulling away.

"In return for what?" he said suspiciously.

"Oh dad…" she looked away.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, don't tell me he's making you-" he paused with an infuriated look on his face.

"No!" she cried out, "God no, not that Daddy! I am just pretending to be his girlfriend, to give him a better image. It's all surface."

"For how long?"

Ally bit her lip.

"Ally…"

"Three months." she said.

Her heart broke at the disappointment on her father's face.

"Don't you understand dad? I could never afford the kind of lawyer Austin has offered me."

"You could have come to me. I could take out another loan on the store or-"

"No, dad, this is my mess. I have to clean it up."

She hugged him again, but he wasn't receptive. He was hurt.

"Dad…" she whispered.

"Your 3:30 is here." he said, walking out the door.

Ally forced the tears back as little Amy Wright entered the practice room.

"Are you alright Miss Dawson?" the little girl asked.

"Yes." she lied, then forced a smile, "Let's get started."

Her dad didn't say goodbye to her that afternoon.

LINE BREAK

She didn't cry until later that night, after she put the kids to bed. She just let it all out. Four years of it. Staying up all night with two babies and still going to school and work. Saving every cent to make it through a week. Making sure she raised her kids right, without their father. Explaining that daddy loved them, in his own way. With wracking sobs, she pulled out her book and started writing, tears meeting ink, a piano playing in her head.

_What have I done?  
I wish I could run,  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help  
Hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

Can I start again, with my faith shaken?  
Cause I can't go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face mistakes,  
But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this_ from: lyrics/g/glee/get_it_ ]__  
What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

So I throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air,  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!  
Yeah, I'll send down a wish and I'll send up a _prayer__  
And then finally someone will see how much I care_

What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take to get it right?

_To get it right?_

Ally threw the pen across the room with a muffled cry and collapsed on her bed. When would she get it right?

LINE BREAK

The next morning, she felt lighter, but robotically moved through the morning motions of getting her and the kids ready. She was almost surprised when she found herself in front of Matlock, Dean and Hughes Law Office. She needed to wake up.

"Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Matlock." she told the pretty receptionist, "I have an appointment."

The woman nodded and ushered her down a large hall to an even larger office. A built man with salt and pepper hair stood from his desk and offered his hand which Ally took.

"Hello, Miss Dawson, nice to meet you." Mr. Matlock said.

"You too." she said, feeling completely out of place in the fancy office and regretting wearing her ripped jeans.

"Please, have a seat."

Ally sat stiffly in a fancy chair set before Mr. Matlock's desk.

"Where should we begin?" she asked.

"At the divorce. Why did you divorce-what's his name?"

Ally laid the divorce and custody papers on his desk.

"Dallas Harrison. We divorced because of many things."

Mr. Matlock pulled out a note pad and glanced at the divorce papers.

"Irreconcilable differences. Such as?"

Ally shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, for starters, we married far too young. His family hates me. He wouldn't help with the babies and-"

"Could you state the names of the babies please?" Mr. Matlock interrupted, which Ally thought was quite rude, but hey, maybe it was his process, "Full names and ages."

"Um- Kaylin Jean Dawson and Kyler John Dawson, they are both five."

Mr. Matlock nodded and jotted down the information.

"Continue."

"We were fighting constantly-"

"Define 'fighting'."

"Uh- what do you mean?" Ally said.

"Were the fights verbal, silent, abusive…?"

Ally looked down.

"Verbal." she said.

When she looked up she found Mr. Matlock examining her.

"Is that the full truth Miss Dawson?"

A lump formed in her throat. She didn't want to do this.

"Do you want to keep your children Miss Dawson?"

"Of course!"

Mr. Matlock leaned forward.

"Then I need complete honesty."

Ally nodded. She built up the courage to speak by thinking about how much she loved her little boy and little girl.

"There were- a few- times when- when…" she trailed off, unable to finished and angry at herself for it.

Mr. Matlock waved his hand.

"We'll save that for later. This is just an informational appointment. But-we will have to discuss what you do not wish to talk about."

Relived, Ally finished giving him basic information and made another appointment.

"I will do everything in my power to help you keep your children Miss Dawson." Mr. Matlock said in his parting words, "As will Mr. Moon."

Ally sat in the parking lot for a bit, her seat reclined, trying to relax and not think about what she would have to talk about. Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ally."

Ally sat up.

"Austin?"

"Yeah. Hey, did Mr. Matlock call you?"

"Yes. We-we have another appointment."

"Good. Well, that's all I wanted to know"

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She hung up before he could respond. She didn't want to hear his ego explode over the phone.

A/N: Mr. Matlock is named in memory of one of TV's best lawyers and the wonderful actor who portrayed him, Andy Griffith. Rest in peace.


	5. Moments in Happiness

A/N: It was pointed out to me by a nice reviewer that Ally's dad's name is actually Lester, not Alex. So from now on, he is Lester. I also got Austin's eye color wrong, but it is explained in this chapter. Please read and review. This chapter is a bit happier. I hope you enjoy.

LINE BREAK

The weekend came up quick and Ally found herself up early, waiting for Austin. Trish was already there, ready to babysit.

"So this time, what are we going to do when we get home Ally?" Trish asked snidely.

Ally rolled her eyes. She wasn't quite forgiven for not telling Trish about the palm-kiss.

"I will tell you, I promise, if there is any kissing. Which there won't be. We are just shopping." she said, "Oh, look here's my ride."

Ally waved goodbye to her friend and was helped into the limo.

"Hey." Austin greeted, not looking up from whomever he was texting.

"Hey." she said back.

She began to get irritated when fifteen minutes into the drive, Austin hadn't even looked at her let alone talked to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked finally.

"Shopping." he responded.

"I know that! Where?"

He finally looked up. She noticed something different.

"Your eyes…"

He gave her a sparkly grin and tossed his hair.

"I know, amazing, right?"

Ally scowled at him.

"No. They're different. They aren't blue."

"Contacts." he said by way of explanation, "Jimmy said that girls are more receptive to blonds with blue eyes instead of brown."

"That's not true." she said, then regretted it when he laughed and slid closer to her.

"Oh, really?" he asked.

Ally pushed him away.

"I just mean that-"

"What?"

Ally crossed her arms with a huff.

"Never mind."

Austin laughed.

"So you are into brown eyed guys?"

"No." Ally objected.

"Brown eyed girls?" he teased.

"_NO!_" Ally cried, "Oh, just shut up."

"Mr. Moon, Miss Dawson, we have arrived at our destination." the driver's voice came through.

"Thank god." Ally muttered.

Austin jumped out of the limo, then offered her hand.

"Time to play pretend darling." he said, helping her out.

Ally struggled not to object when he put his arm around her waist, but stifled a cry when she saw where she was.

"Royale Plaza!"

Royale Plaza was a cluster of the most expensive stores in all of Miami. Austin was going to buy her clothes from _these_ stores.

"Austin, I'll look like a gold digger." she said.

"I am just getting my girlfriend some gifts." he responded coolly, steering her into the first store.

It took a second for her to remember that _she_ was the girlfriend. A short man in a beret rushed up to them.

"Mister Moon, what a pleasure!" he crowed, his French accent thick.

"Hello, Luigi." Austin offered his hand which the man happily shook.

"What shall it be today? I have new Ralph Lauren available."

"I'm not here for me today, just here to buy my lovely girlfriend a few things."

The man finally noticed her. She smiled sweetly, or she hoped she was.

"Ah, yes, zat is right, ze lovely Miss Dawson, bienvenu, welcome."

"Hello, um, Luigi." she said as he kissed her hand.

Luigi's eyes lit up. He took her hand and with surprising strength, twirled her around.

"She is beautiful, no?" he said to Austin.

"Absolutely." Austin said, then kissed her cheek as she twirled into his arms.

"I have ze perfect dress for you _ma douce_."

Face red, Ally allowed herself to be pulled to the back of the store where there was a small stage, backed by multiple mirrors. Austin lounged on a couch set before it. Before she knew it she was being pulled behind the mirrors. A smiling young lady stood there waiting.

"Miss Dawson, zis is my assistant Angela. She will be helping you. Angela, zis is ze lovely girlfriend of our dear friend Mister Moon."

"It is nice to meet you." Angela said as Luigi left.

"You-you too." Ally said, overwhelmed by the amount of clothes surrounding her, all in her size, "You knew I was coming."

Angela laughed.

"Mr. Moon called ahead." the pretty red head said, "Shall we get started."

Ally nodded. Before she knew it, she was in a royal blue dress that landed mid-thigh, had a scoop neck and it fit her every curve. She loved it.

"Go." Angela urged after clipping Ally's hair up.

"Go where?" Ally asked.

Angela laughed and pushed her out from behind the mirrors.

"Go show your boyfriend."

Ally balked when she found herself on the small stage, Austin's brown eyes sweeping up and down her body.

"I like it." he said softly, his gaze so intense that she shivered, "Keep it."

"Of course Mister Moon." Luigi said, ushering her back behind the mirrors, "More Angela! Keep ze dress!"

Ally didn't know how many articles of clothing she modeled, shirts, skirts, pants, dresses etc., but she was having fun. Austin chose what she got of course, but it was kind of nice. The camera flashes even stopped bothering her.

This happened through several stores. They all knew Austin and practically fell at his feet. It was dinner time by the time they were done.

"Put on that blue dress." he said, "Then we'll go to dinner."

"Which blue dress?" she asked, too happy to be pissed at his demanding tone, "I have four."

She squeaked when she was suddenly pulled into his arms, his forehead meeting hers. She froze when his lips neared hers, but they didn't touch.

"The first one." he whispered before pulling back and continuing to walk, their hands still joined.

"Whe-where will I change?" she stammered, stumbling slightly after him.

"The limo." the said, then laughed at her look, "Don't worry, darling, I'll wait outside. Unless you don't want me too."

She punched his shoulder.

"Hey!"

"You said I couldn't slap you, not punch you." she retorted.

He smirked as they reached the limo.

"Change. My fans await."

Ally looked behind her and saw a small crowd of teenage girls headed their way, tittering excitedly.

"Great." she said, shutting the door, "That's all he needs."

Her heart was pounding. She thought he was going to kiss her. Something about that scared her.

She might not have minded.

LINE BREAK

Dinner was much better than last time. They found common ground. Music. Austin was a lot more knowledgeable than she had thought.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Austin said, bringing the last of the bags to her front door, she didn't want him to come in lest he be harassed by hurricane Trish.

"Tomorrow?" she said, "What's tomorrow?"

He smiled.

"Pack up your kids, we're going to the beach." he waved, "I'll be here at 10."

"Bye." she said.

She was just about to open the door when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"You are beautiful." his brown eyes glimmered in the porch light; "You do know that right?"

He was gone before she had enough of her senses back to answer.

LINE BREAK

After delivering the as-promised blow-by-blow of the day and a mini fashion show to an ecstatic Trish, Ally settled in her room, her book in her lap.

_I hate to say it, but I had the most AMAZING day. Never in my life has shopping been so fun. Granted, I didn't have to worry about the price tags, but still. Austin wasn't too bad; he could still work on his ego. He almost kissed me. I think. Maybe it was wishful thinking. I haven't had a date since Dallas. God, I was so in love with him. Cell phone accessory cart guy. He seemed so in love with me. When he asked me to marry him after a year of dating, it seemed just right. Even if we were only 19. I thought I was just lucky to have found love so fast, true love. I'll never regret Kaylin and Kyler, ever. But I'll always regret falling for his game. So I think I've decided that I am going to enjoy this. Even if it's all a sham. Austin can't break my heart, he doesn't have it._

Ally closed her book with a smile and set her alarm for 8. Getting two kids ready for the beach took some time. She was lulled to sleep by the sound of Austin telling her he was beautiful.

LINE BREAK

"Is he here yet mommy?" Kyler asked for the seventh time that morning.

"No Ky." Ally said tiredly, "If you ask again, you are going to help grandpa clean the store instead of playing at the beach."

Kyler quickly made the motion of zipping his lips. Kaylin giggled. Ally smiled. They were so excited. She had taken them to the beach before, it wasn't far. She didn't have a whole lot of time to take them often and it had been awhile. The twins were practically vibrating with excitement. It had been difficult getting sunblock on them. They were slippery. She looked out the window and was shocked to see Austin pull up in a red sports car, top down, two booster seats in the back. She was touched by his thoughtfulness. She wasn't looking forward to dragging hers out of her old Camry.

"Now he's here."

"Yay!" they both shouted, pushing past her when she opened the door.

"Stay!" she yelled, as they bounded down the stairs, not wanting them to run into the street.

"Mom!" Kyler whined as she locked the door.

"Kyler!" she mimicked, "Wait."

Kyler and Kaylin waited impatiently at the bottom of the stairs. Austin got out of the car, looking annoyingly incredible in his white muscle shirt and blue swim trunks.

"You guys ready?" he said to them.

"Yes!" Kyler shouted.

"Alright man."

Ally rolled her eyes as the two boys fist-bumped.

"Boys." Kaylin said from beside her.

Ally laughed and helped her little girl into the car.

"Cool car." Kyler said, buckling himself in.

"Thanks little man." Austin said, shutting the door.

Kyler beamed at the nickname. Ally could tell he thought he had just found a new best friend. She finished helping Kaylin and went and sat in the front seat with Austin. He buckled and turned back to face the twins.

"Ready to have some fun?" he asked.

"Yes!" Kyler shouted again.

Kaylin just nodded, a big smile on her face.

Austin grinned at Ally and put the car in drive. He put an arm behind her.

"You ready?"

She nodded.

"Yes. Yes I am."

With that, she buckled up and put on her sun glasses. She was ready to have fun.

LINE BREAK

Ally sort of felt like she was in a dream. Austin hadn't paid much attention to her and that was ok. He was playing with her children, who were smiling and laughing like crazy. She chuckled as Kaylin squealed as Austin threw her onto his shoulders. Kyler was begging to be next. Austin ran into the light waves with a cry, Kyler running after him. She was happy that her children were happy. She pulled her book out of her tote bag, one eye on the trio.

_I think I feel happiness again. My children are happy, so I am. Even if it's just for a moment in fairy tale land._

"What's that?"

She looked up to see Austin standing over her lounging spot.

"Where-"

"They are right there, building a sand castle." he pointed a few feet ahead of them, "They are good kids."

"Yeah. They are."

Austin sat beside her and reached over, about to touch her book.

"Don't touch my book!" she snapped automatically.

"Whoa. Okay!" he laughed defensively.

"Sorry." she muttered, putting in the tote, "It's just-private."

"Oooo." he said, "Bet you just told your diary how much you love me."

"You wish." she laughed, in a good mood.

"What do you write?" he asked.

"Whatever I want." she found herself sharing, "My thoughts, stories, songs-"

"Songs?" he interrupted, "Like what?"

"Sorry." she said, "Private."

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Kaylin's cry.

"Ky-Ky! You broke my castle!"

Ally rushed to her kids, wanting to avoid a fight.

"Kyler, say you're sorry." she scolded.

"It was an accident." he pouted.

"It's still cool to say sorry." Austin said.

Kyler nodded at his new idol.

"I'm sorry Kay." the little brown haired boy hugged his sister.

"How about we make one together?" Austin suggested, "Is that ok Kaylin?"

"Ok." Kaylin said.

And they did. All four of them. They didn't even notice the photographer standing not too far away.

"This'll be front page." the man whispered.

LINE BREAK

Ally didn't mind the picture on the front page of the entertainment section the next morning. In fact, she cut it out and taped in her book. They were all smiling, and the ocean background was beautiful. She wrote a few words below it.

_Happiness. Just a moment._

She entered the store that morning, her happiness still intact. That was until she met up with her father's new employee.

"My my." Jenny McCarthy said, "If it isn't the gold digger."

"Excuse me?" Ally said.

The snobby blond laughed cruelly.

"It's sad really. Hanging all over a rock star for a new wardrobe."

Ally just stared at the girl. She had to be seventeen at the least.

"You have no idea about mine and Austin's relationship." she retorted.

Jenny snorted and popped her gum.

"Why he'd go for a nobody like you is anybody's guess."

Ally didn't respond. She was shocked to see her father at the top of the stairs. Why didn't he say something?

"Dad, are you going to let her-"

Lester turned away and went into his office, ignoring her.

"And what a moment it was." she said to herself, a tear escaping.

She wiped it away angrily. She knew what she was doing. She was saving her children. Maybe her dad would never understand, but she was going to continue this charade. She entered the practice room and got the shock of her life.

"Austin? What are you doing here?"


	6. Taking Chances

A/N: Disclaimer, anything you recognize does not belong to me including the song Taking Chances. And thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews and follows. I am so happy. I am worried about this chapter, but I hope you enjoy. A few more dilemmas and fluff. Please review.

_Previously on Slapped:_

"_And what a moment it was." she said to herself, a tear escaping._

_She wiped it away angrily. She knew what she was doing. She was saving her children. Maybe her dad would never understand, but she was going to continue this charade. She entered the practice room and got the shock of her life._

"_Austin? What are you doing here?"_

LINE BREAK

"Oh, hey Ally." he said from the piano bench.

Ally shut the door behind her.

"Does my dad-"

"Know I'm here? Yeah. I don't think he likes me." the blond said.

"Well, no." Ally said sharply, "I'll ask again. What are you doing here Austin?"

She had no real reason to be so irritated with him. He hadn't done anything. But he was a part of this whole situation, so tough for him.

"I need your help." he said, oblivious to her frustration.

"I am already helping you!" she snapped, stomping over to where she kept the sheet music, "And it's costing me you know."

Austin blinked.

"What do you mean? You're dating Austin Moon." he said as if that fact coincided with happiness.

Ally charged at him angrily, backing him against the fridge. He looked surprised.

"No slapping." he reminded her quickly.

"You think dating you is all rainbows and kittens?" she asked him, poking him in the chest.

"Uh, yeah."

"Wrong answer." she jabbed his chest and ranted, "Dating you means being pegged as a whore or a gold digger. Dating you ruins my relationships. Dating you-"

"Ally! Ally!" he pushed her away, "I'm sorry, ok, calm down."

"Calm down? My father won't speak to me, I have to tell Mr. Matlock about Dallas hitting me, Trish won't stop calling-"

"Whoa!" Austin shouted, "He _hit_ you?"

Ally froze and felt the blood drain from her face. She hadn't meant to say that. It had slipped out. One of the secrets.

"N-no." she stammered, suddenly tired.

She went to move away from him, but he grabbed her, but let go quickly when she winced.

"He hit you?" Austin repeated.

"It's none of your business. What did you want help with?" she said, ignoring his question.

He stared at her. She wouldn't budge.

"Fine. I'll drop it." he said, "For now."

"What do you want!" she said, exasperated, still avoiding looking at him directly.

"A song."

Ally turned to look at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You said you write songs. I need one, a good one." Austin said.

"My songs are private. I don't even know if they are any good." she responded.

"Play me one." he said, motioning to the piano.

Ally shook her head.

"Don't you write your own?" she asked.

Austin scoffed and helped himself to the fridge.

"No. I can sing, dance and play nearly every instrument, but putting together a song? I'm no good at that. Please Ally! My usual writer is out of ideas."

"No." she said firmly, "I've already given up so much privacy. I'm not going to give you anymore."

"We can end this Ally." Austin said, now frustrated.

"And what, lose my only chance of keeping my kids?" Ally bit back.

"I wouldn't do that." he said, "You can still have Mr. Matlock."

Ally looked at Austin. He seemed sincere. She gave a suffered sigh.

"No. I gave my word to help you." she said.

"Thank you." Austin said after an awkward moment of silence, "Listen, I got to run. Will you at least think about writing a song for me?"

"No." Ally said, pushing him out the door.

"Well, well."

Ally gasped when she saw Dallas on the stairs, his arms crossed, a mean smirk on his face.

"D-Dallas." she said, eyes wide.

Austin suddenly pushed her behind him.

"So you're Dallas." Austin said, his voice hard.

"And everyone knows who you are." Dallas returned, "At work Ally, really?"

"Shut up Dallas." she spat, coming out from behind Austin, "What are you doing here?"

Dallas pulled a folded up paper out of his back pocket.

"Is it true?" he asked, waving it around, "You have Wren Matlock as your lawyer?"

"Yes." she answered, stepping forward, "So what?"

She was surprised when Austin put a hand on her arm.

"Do you have some secret fortune I don't know about? There is no way you can afford Matlock." he grinned sickly, "Unless you are doing some side work. I have some friends-"

He didn't get to finish because Austin slammed him against the bannister.

"Austin!" she cried in surprise.

"You have twenty seconds to leave this store." Austin hissed.

She could tell Dallas was trying not to look scared.

"This isn't over Ally." Dallas said, escaping Austin's grip and heading down the stairs, "Maybe next time we can chat without your guard dog."

"You come near her without me there; you'll wish you'd never been born." Austin threatened.

Ally didn't know why Austin was doing this, but she did feel safer with him there.

"Is that a threat?" Dallas said.

"No. I don't threat." Austin said coolly, "It's a promise. Get lost."

They watched silently as her ex-husband left the store after pausing and exchanging words with Jenny, sending back one last nasty look.

"You didn't need to do that." she said.

"You tell me if he comes back." Austin said before heading down the stairs.

"It's fine, I-" Ally tried to object.

"Tell me." Austin said firmly, looking her in the eyes.

She just nodded. It felt nice to be protected, though she felt as though she really didn't need it.

"I'll call you." she called out.

He waved.

Jenny sneered at her, but Ally ignored her. It wasn't for show. She really might call him.

LINE BREAK

Ally was beginning to think meeting Trish at the food court was a bad idea. Everyone was staring at her. She was relieved when she saw Trish rushing up to her.

"Guess who got a job at the Tabloid Cart?" Trish sang out, skidding into her chair.

"What happened to the Hallmark store?" Ally asked.

"Apparently I didn't have the "Hallmark values." Trish shrugged.

"How'd you get a job at the Tabloid Cart? Didn't you already work there, like years ago?" Ally asked.

Trish grinned at her.

"My best friend is dating Austin Moon, that's how."

"Trish!" Ally gasped.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not telling anyone anything. But apparently I'm still good for business."

Ally rolled her eyes. Only Trish.

"So what's up Als? You sounded upset on the phone."

Ally opened her mouth to answer but stopped, still feeling all eyes on her. She stood and grabbed Trish's hand.

"Not here." she said, grimacing as cellphone cameras flashed around her.

She dragged Trish out to her car, cursing when she spotted a photographer a few cars down.

"I can't believe he likes this." she muttered, turning on the car.

"What did you say?" Trish said, getting in.

"Being famous sucks. I don't know how Austin takes this." Ally said as they left the mall.

They ended up at a small café that was nearly empty. They sat down in the corner.

"What's going on Ally?"

"Oh, just a lot." Ally said casually.

"Don't keep me on edge. What happened?"

Ally told her about Jenny and her dad first. Trish hugged her sympathetically. Then she told her about Austin being there.

"What did he want?" Trish asked, snacking on the nacho appetizer they had ordered.

"A song."

"Really. That's cool. You are an incredible song writer Ally."

"I told him no."

Trish punched her arm and Ally let out a yelp.

"Now why would you go and say that Ally Dawson!" Trish scolded.

"My songs are private Trish!"

"So write one that isn't! Write one just for Austin." Trish said as if it were that simple.

"My songs aren't that good." Ally said, absently dipping a chip in salsa.

"Your right Ally, they're not."

Ally stopped mid-bite.

"Well, ow, Trish."

"I _mean_ your songs are better than good, they're amazing." Trish explained, "It would be even better if a famous rock star was singing them."

Ally shook her head. But Trish nodded.

"Give it a try. Promise me you'll give it a try."

Ally sighed. Trish wasn't going to let this go.

"Fine. I'll try."

"Good. Now, what else." Trish said as their meal was served.

"Dallas showed up while Austin was there."

Trish spit out her food all over Ally.

"Get out of town!" Trish yelled, "Oh, sorry."

"Geez Trish." Ally brushed herself off, "Yeah."

"Oh, what was it like. Tell me everything." Trish gushed.

"Well, I accidentally told Austin about Dallas hitting me."

"Bastard." Trish said blackly, "I'm sorry. Continue."

"Well, Dallas got the letter from my lawyer and came to ask me how I could afford such a lawyer. He then insinuated that I was sleeping around for extra money. Austin slammed him into the banister and told him to get lost and not to contact me again unless he was there." Ally explained.

Trish giggled and fanned herself with her hand.

"That's hot." she said.

Ally turned red.

"No it's not. It was ridiculous. Caveman-ish. It was-"

"H-o-t, _hot_." Trish continued to giggle.

"You are impossible Patricia De La Rosa!" Ally said, but couldn't help but smile.

"Admit it Ally. Despite your father and Dallas, you are having fun." Trish said.

"A little." was all she was going to admit, "Come on, we gotta go."

LINE BREAK

Ally mustered up all her courage and called him late that night.

"Austin Moon here."

Ally rolled her eyes at his conceited tone.

"Hey Austin, It's Ally."

"Ally? Are you ok? Did Dallas-"

"I'm fine." she said, surprised at his sudden concern, "I just wanted to talk."

"About…"

Ally leaned back on her pillows.

"About a song. I'll do it."

"You will?" it was his turn to be surprised.

"I don't know if it'll be any good, but I'll try. What do you want it to be about?" she asked.

"Let's meet up. Anything could work." he said excitedly, "But nothing sappy or girly. Have it be fun, maybe with a story or an underlying meaning."

Ally found herself smiling. That would definitely be different than what she usually wrote, but she would try.

"Okay. Come by the practice room around four. We'll talk about it." she said, "Good night Austin."

"Night darling. I will see you later." he said warmly before hanging up.

She pulled out her book.

_I am beginning to see this whole Austin thing in a different light. It has become more of a partnership. I told him I would write him a song. I promised Trish I would try and I am. Dallas is furious. I don't think he expected to be challenged. I think he thought he could walk all over me like he did before. Well, not anymore. _

LINE BREAK

Ally rushed into the Sonic Boom a little before four. She had stayed at school to study for her upcoming midterms.

"You're late." her father said.

"I know dad, but these tests are killers." Ally panted, heading up the stairs, "Tell me when Austin gets here."

"He's coming here?" her father said.

Ally turned at his tone.

"Yes. I'm helping him with his music."

Lester shook his head.

"Not here you're not." he said.

Ally stepped down the stairs and stood in front of her dad.

"Why not?"

"Because this is my store, and I don't want Austin Moon in it."

Ally gaped at him.

"Dad, I need the piano."

"Until you come to your senses, Ally, you no longer work here." Lester said, emotionless, "I'll still watch Kaylin and Kyler, but that's it."

"I am your daughter." Ally choked out.

"That's debatable." Lester said, "Now, I must ask you to leave."

Ally didn't just leave, she ran, tears blurring her vision. She mumbled apologies as she crashed into people. Someone caught her and she struggled.

"Ally! Ally! It's me!"

Ally stopped struggling and looked up to see Austin's concerned face. She collapsed into him, sobbing. A crowd was forming, so he quickly moved them into his limo. He just held her; she was too upset to speak. Finally, she settled down enough to explain what happened.

"I'm sorry darling." he said.

Ally rubbed her eyes and wiped her nose on her sleeve, hiccupping.

"No, I'm sorry." she said, "I was supposed to help you with a song and I don't have a piano."

Austin smiled at her, her heart skipping a beat. He always looked incredible, though he had his contacts in. She preferred his brown eyes.

"But I do." he said, scooting over to the dividing window and tapping on it.

The window slid open.

"Where to Mr. Moon?" the driver asked politely.

"Take us to the Gehry." Austin said.

Ally gasped.

"_The_ Miami Gehry Concert Hall?" she asked in awe.

The Gehry Concert Hall held the most prestigious concerts and symphonies. It was very expensive, so Ally could only dream of going.

"I think there's a few pianos' we can borrow." Austin said cheekily.

Ally walked into the concert hall in awe. Austin grabbed her hand and pulled her up on the stage. She gulped, even though there was no audience. A grand piano sat to the right of them.

"I can't believe I'm here." she whispered, "How did you get permission to be here?"

"I'm Austin Moon." he said with a cocky grin.

"Of course." she said, but she was smiling.

She ran her fingers softly across the keys.

"You're sure this is ok?" she asked nervously.

Austin gently pushed her onto the piano bench.

"It is. I promise." he said, his warm breath meeting her cheek.

He sat down next to her and played a little ditty. The music echoed in the empty building beautifully. Ally smiled and joined in and for the next few minutes they just played, relaxed. They finished with a flourish. Ally laughed.

"So, do you have any idea what you want your song to be about?" she asked.

"First, I want to hear one of your songs." he said.

She scowled.

"I already told you-"

"No, I know." Austin said, "Please. It's just you and me."

She looked at him for a moment then sighed.

"F-fine. Just, please don't laugh."

"I won't laugh."

Ally sat up straight and played an intro, and began to sing.

_Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth._

You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,

But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

And I had my heart beaten down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

Don't know much about your life  
Don't know much about your world 

She finished with a few notes, and stared down at the keys.

"I know it's not that great-"

"It was incredible." Austin said, lifting her chin, "Don't let anybody tell you different."

They stared at each other a few moments. Ally cleared her throat and smiled.

"Let's get started on your song."

Taking chances. Ally liked the idea.

A/N: More Kaylin and Kyler up next and DRAMA.


	7. Ready to Fight

A/N: A few notes: Wow. 84 reviews for only 6 chapters. Wow. Second, a few reviewers have noticed that my songs have come from Glee. I am a HUGE Gleek. But not all songs will come from the show, like the song Break My Heart from the TV movie Spectacular! Also, I have no clue about how the court stuff works in custody cases, so just go with whatever I do please. Anything you recognize is not mine. Please read and enjoy and possibly review. Let me know if you like where this story is going.

LINE BREAK

They stayed up all night, playing with music and words. Ally had to adjust her thought process and make the songs more masculine and match Austin's style and personality. For someone who was not a song writer, Austin had some good ideas. They constructed it so a guitar could be played along with the piano. Trish had happily taken Kaylin and Kyler for the night, so she and Austin worked hard. Around four in the morning, they dozed off on the piano, finished with his song. A crash jolted them awake.

"I am sorry." a cleaning lady said.

They both laughed and assured the lady that they were fine. Austin stood up and took her face in his hand.

"You have keys on your face." he chuckled.

Ally ran her hand on her cheek and felt the imprints. They both yawned and stretched.

"What time is it?" she asked, her cell in her purse on one of the chairs in the audience section.

"4:17." Austin answered after glancing at his watch.

"Wow." she said, standing as well.

Austin snickered.

"Now what do I have on my face?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." he shrugged humorously.

"About what?" she asked suspiciously.

"You, darling, spent the night with Austin Moon." he chuckled.

Ally turned red and punched his arm. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gallantly.

"Shut up." she growled.

He just laughed and wandered down into the orchestra pit.

"What are you doing?" She asked, peering over the stage edge.

He came back up with a guitar, a fancy electric one.

"They let me leave one here since I come here a lot." he explained, adjusting the strap.

He walked over to a sound panel and move a few knobs and buttons.

"Shall we try out the song?"

She nodded and sat at the piano, just to be a guideline in the background.

"Let's do it."

Austin began strong.

_-So you're the girl  
I heard the rumor  
You got the boys wrapped around your finger  
Such a sweet heartbreaker  
If you're the game, I wanna be a player  
Oh, you can do whatever you want  
It's alright with me_

Why don't you break my heart  
Make it hurt so bad  
Come on give it your best  
Nothing less, I insist,  
I want it just like that  
Why don't you break my heart  
It sounds good to me  
Do it over again, again, again  
You're just what I need

Why don't you break my heart  
Yeah, break it

Austin walked around the piano and got into Ally's face.  
_Stare me down, intimidate me  
Oh baby please you'll never break me  
Bring it on, cause I can take it  
You're so cool, the way you play it  
Oh, you can do whatever you like  
It's alright with me_

Ally smiled and pushed him away. He put a hand to his heart as though he was hurt and belted out the chorus.  
_Why don't you break my heart  
Make it hurt so bad (so bad)  
Come on give it your best  
Nothing less, I insist,  
I want it just like that (just like that)  
Why don't you break my heart (oh)  
It sounds good to me  
Do it over again, again, again  
You're just what I need_

Why don't you break my heart, yeah  
Break it, break it  
Yeah

Yeah  
Break it  
Come on break my heart  
Break it

Why don't you break my heart (yeah)  
Make it hurt so bad (hurt so bad)  
Come on give it your best  
Nothing less, I insist,  
I want it just like that (just like that)  
Why don't you break my heart (oh yeah)  
It sounds good to me  
Do it over again, again, again  
You're just what I need (yeah)

Why don't you break my  
Why don't you break my  
Why don't you break my heart  
Yeah

He ended with a complicated guitar move and spun around, posing when he stopped.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, breathing heavily.

She looked at him shyly.

"I don't know. What do you think?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"It rocks!" he said excitedly.

Her stomach growled in a very un-ladylike manner. She blushed. He offered his hand.

"Let's get some breakfast." he said as she took his hand.

"What would be open at nearly 5 in the morning?" she asked, grabbing her purse as they headed down the aisle towards the door.

"Ihop." he said.

Her stomach growled again.

"That'll do." she giggled.

LINE BREAK

They ate quickly at the near-abandoned Ihop before heading to Austin's place. Austin texted Dez that they were on their way. Ally admired how much Austin cared about Dez and dealt with Dez being, well, Dez. They were both surprised to fine said person jumping up and down on the drive way in his cowboy pajamas and holding a lap top. The driver was just supposed to drop off Austin, and then take her to her apartment, but she was dying to see what had Dez so excited.

"Hey Austin. Ally!"

Ally was engulfed in a big bear hug. She laughed, she really liked Dez.

"Hey Dez." she said, muffled by his shirt.

"Dude, let her breath." Austin said.

"Oh! Right." Dez said, releasing the brunette.

"What's going on Dez?" Austin asked, heading into the house *cough* mansion, Ally following.

"Well, I just got another Austin Alert." Dez said.

"Austin alert?" Ally questioned.

"Dez is great with computers. He created a program that lets him know any time I am mentioned online. Which happens a lot." Austin said as then entered the kitchen, "So what's the fuss dude?"

Dez set the lap top on the island counter.

"A YouTube video was posted 45 minutes ago. It's of you and Ally."

"What?" they both cried, crowding the computer.

"I said-" Dez began.

"Shh." Austin said, pressing the play button.

The video started up and soon the kitchen was filled with the sound of Austin singing their new song.

"It's already out?" Ally said in awe as Austin danced around on the stage in the video.

"Look at all the comments." Dez said.

_I love you Austin and I love this song-AuMoonfan1_

_I'll break your heart!-OutofthisMoon_

_Best. Song. Ever!-EveMoon4ever_

_I didn't like Austin Moon before. Now I do! When can I get this song on my iPod?-NewtoMoon_

"Oh my god. They-they like our song." Ally whispered, still scrolling the comments.

"Your song." Austin said softly, looking down at her.

She beamed. She was so happy. She felt as though the real her was meeting the world.

"What's next?" she asked.

"First, we take down this video, add credit where credit is due and reload it to my website. Then we record it and release it." Austin said, "You will get the credit for the song of course. You will also get paid."

"And I have a great video idea for it." Dez added.

But Ally was still stuck on the last thing Austin had said.

"P-paid?" she said.

"Of course darling. All writers get a portion of the profits."

"That-that would be great, seeing as my father fired me."

Dez frowned and patted her on the shoulder.

"That's just mean."

Austin's cell rang. He answered and had a brief conversation.

"That was Jimmy." he said, hanging up, grinning, "We record tomorrow."

The huge grandfather clock in the chimed 7 times. 7 am. Ally sighed.

"I'd better get home and relieve Trish." she said, heading out of the kitchen.

"Ok, I'll see you later this evening." Austin said, opening the door.

She sent him a look.

"Can't you ever just _ask_?" she asked him.

Austin made an exaggerated bow.

"Will you and Kaylin and Kyler have dinner with me this evening to celebrate our success, my lady?"

She gave him a slight shove with a laugh.

"We would be honored." she said, "Bye Austin. Bye Dez."

"Bye Ally!" Dez shouted.

LINE BREAK

"I spent the night with Austin Moon." Ally announced quietly as she entered the apartment, finding Trish at the kitchen table, kids getting ready for school.

What ever Trish was drinking went down the wrong pipe and she started coughing and sputtering, staring wide-eyed at her friend. Ally laughed. Just the reaction she wanted.

"Not like _that_ Trish." she said.

"Hi mommy!" Kyler greeted, running into the kitchen and falling flat on his face.

"Owie." his lip trembled.

"Oh Ky."

She helped her son up, kissed him better and gave him breakfast. Trish was waiting not-so patiently for more of an explanation. When Kaylin didn't come for breakfast when she called, Ally went to the twins room and found her daughter curled up on her bed, crying.

"Kaylin, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting on the bed, "Are you sick? Are you hurt?"

Ally was surprised when Kaylin handed her the house phone.

"Daddy said you didn't love me." Kaylin whispered.

Her blood ran cold. The bastard had called here?

"I love you very, very much Kaylin, don't let anyone tell you different. Do you understand?" Ally pleaded.

Kaylin sat up and sniffled.

"Promise mommy?"

"I promise." Ally pulled her shaking daughter into her arms, "And I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't answer the phone. Ok? Let me and Trish handle the phone if it rings." she said, anger coursing through her body.

"Ok mommy."

She repeated the instructions to Kyler once they entered the kitchen. She sent Trish an I'll-tell-you-later look and took the kids to school. In a fury she drove to Wren Matlock's office. She didn't have an appointment and he was probably busy, but she didn't care.

When she got there, she stormed past the protesting secretary to Mr. Matlock's office. She open the door harshly and found Mr. Matlock with an older couple.

"I-I'm sorry, but we need to talk. Now." Ally said forcefully.

Mr. Matlock examined her, his mouth in a firm line. He turned to the couple.

"Would it be alright if we finished this tomorrow Mr. and Mrs. Kent?" he asked.

The two white haired people nodded and left, sending Ally disgusted looks. Ally Dawson could care less. She sat in the chair before Mr. Matlock.

"I know," Mr. Matlock began slowly, "that things are rough for you right now Miss Dawson, but you are not my only client. I will not tolerate this sort of behavior, Austin Moon's girlfriend or not."

"He called my daughter and told her that I didn't love her!" she shouted, "I want some sort of restraining order."

Mr. Matlock sighed and sat down, donning a pair of glasses.

"Slow down and begin again Miss Dawson. Who called your daughter?"

"Dallas! My ex-husband!" she cried, "He came to see me yesterday-"

"Did he threaten you?"

Ally slumped into the chair.

"Well, no."

"Then I am afraid that I do not have grounds to ask a judge for a restraining order Miss Dawson, I'm sorry."

"What am I supposed to do?" she whimpered.

"For now, wait until we have our pre-court meeting with a mediator. Make sure you are not alone if Dallas approaches you again. Tell your children to tell you if they have seen him and to leave the phone to you." he advised, "I was going to call you this afternoon. The meeting is set for next week. Bring all documents you have on the children and witnesses of your parenting."

"Why are we having this meeting?" she asked.

"It is our last ditch effort to avoid going to court." Mr. Matlock, "I don't believe that it will be helpful, but it is required."

Ally left Mr. Matlock's office discouraged. This was going to be a long tough road to travel.

LINE BREAK

Ally drove home the long way, listening to sad music and crying. Suddenly she pulled over. She dumped her purse out on the passenger seat until she found a pen and her book. It was flowing through her, this song, a song so unlike her others. Austin would love it. She paused. Now her songs were for him?

_Hmm...  
After all you put me through,  
you'd think I'd despise you.  
But in the end, I wanna thank you.  
Cuz you made me that much stronger._

Well I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff  
Time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know .. just how capable  
I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

Never, saw it coming  
All of .. your backstabbing  
Just so .. you could cash in  
On a good thing  
before I realized your game  
I heard,  
you're going around  
Playing,  
the victim now  
But don't .. even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you're wanting to harm me  
but that won't work anymore  
No more, uh uh, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how .. to be this way now,  
I'll never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust,  
So cruel?  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended .. not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies,  
Disguise yourself  
Through .. living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WONT-STOP-ME!

I am a fighter  
I'm a  
I ain't gonna stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

You thought I would forget  
Lord I, I remember  
Oh ohh, Oh ohh  
Cause i remember  
I remember

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
Thanks for making me a fighter 

Ally capped her pen with a snap. Words had never flowed from her so powerfully. And the only way anyone would hear it is if Austin sang it. She had so much to fight for: Kaylin, Kyler, Trish, her father even and now possibly Austin. She was now a fighter.

"Bring it on Dallas." she said, pulling back into traffic.

LINE BREAK

She was surprised when she found out that Austin had actually _rented_ the _entire_ Chuck E Cheese just for them. He gave the kids loads of coins and found them a table.

"You didn't have to do this Austin." she said, sitting across from him in the purple booth.

"Yeah, I did. Ally _Break My Heart_ is going to be a hit. And it's all thanks to you." he raised his Diet Coke.

She clinked her cup with his. She took a few sips and watched Kaylin ride in a little car that had Chuck E Cheese in the passenger seat.

"What's the matter Ally?" he asked, "You seem, well, quiet. More than usual."

She sighed. She knew that she had to tell him.

"Dallas called Kaylin and told her I didn't love her." she said finally.

Austin squeezed his drink so hard the lid popped off, soda splashing everywhere.

"He did what?" he said in a low, dangerous tone.

Ally grabbed some napkins and told him about meeting with Mr. Matlock while she sopped up the soda.

"Will you come?" she asked hesitantly, "To the meeting, that is? As a witness?"

"Yes. Absolutely." Austin responded.

Austin put his hands over hers.

"He will not get the kids. I promise you." he said, his gaze steady.

"Thank you." she said, "Something good did come out of it all."

She pulled her book out and showed him the song. She waited while he read through it, mouthing the words as he went along. He tried to turn the page but she stopped him.

"I know. Don't touch your book." he said with a grin, "I love it. We'll record it tomorrow as well."

She beamed at him. Their faces slowly began gravitating towards each other but-

"Austin! Come play with me!" Kyler yelled from the ball pit.

Austin pulled back with a laugh.

"Coming little man." he called.

Ally watched him join her son in the ball pit. Kaylin came and sat by her mom as the pizza arrived.

"I like Mr. Austin mom." Kaylin said, "But I love you."

Ally gave her daughter a huge hug. Things were going to get tougher, but for now, she would enjoy the simplicity.


	8. Super Star Watch

A/N: Well, I thought I'd get this in before I had to devote my time to my psychology paper. Quick note, I have no idea how to record a song, so my description is vague. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. Please read and enjoy and possibly review.

LINE BREAK

Ally pulled into the parking lot of Starr Records the next morning feeling very nervous. She shut off the car and sat there.

"Are we going in or not?" Trish asked.

Ally swallowed hard and nodded. That was why she had brought Trish along, to push her. They entered the five story glass building. The two girls soon found themselves being escorted to the second floor.

"Ally!" Dez appeared in the hall, "Come this way! And you Trish!"

"He remembered my name?" Trish whispered to Ally as they reached a doorway.

Ally shrugged with a smile and looked around the room. It was a sound studio, glass dividing the room. One side had all the mechanics, the other a microphone.

"Miss Dawson!" Jimmy greeted, "How is my painter of words?

Ally smiled and shook Jimmy's hand.

"I'm fine. I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend." Ally said, "And please, call me Ally."

"Not a problem Ally." Jimmy said, "Let me introduce you to my crew."

Ally shook some hands and accepted quite a few compliments. Apparently they were just waiting on Austin.

"Where is he?" she asked.

Dez's phone dinged. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"He is in the parking lot." Dez reported texting back.

Austin soon came jogging into the room. He spotted Ally and smiled.

"Ready darling?" he asked, his brown eyes glimmering.

"Yes." Ally responded breathlessly, something about those brown eyes.

Trish giggled beside her. Ally elbowed her as Austin entered the booth.

"Let's get started." Jimmy said.

LINE BREAK

Ally was exhausted. It was hard work to record two songs, but they got it done and were releasing them the next week to be sold. She collapsed on one of the oddly shaped couches in a lounge area. Trish was off somewhere with Dez. She smiled as Austin joined her.

"I can't believe you have done this so many times." she said, referring to his several albums plus singles.

"But you had fun, didn't you darling?" he asked.

She sighed and closed her eyes a moment and nodded.

"Mm-hm." she murmured.

"Austin!" Dez's frantic voice interrupted their peace.

"What is it Dez?" Austin asked, his voice relaxed.

"Alexis Mendel is here!" Trish gushed, running up behind the tall red-head, "She wants to interview you and Ally!"

Ally's eyes widened and shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea Trish."

"Are you kidding? You're a song-writer now Ally, for big-shot Austin Moon. You have to do the interview. And it's not like there's going to be an audience." Trish gushed.

"What does and audience have to do with anything?" Austin asked.

Trish turned to her friend with a glare.

"You haven't told him?"

"Told me what?" Austin asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, what?" Dez asked loudly, bouncing on his feet.

"Thanks Trish." Ally sighed and looked up at Austin, "I have stage fright."

"No way." he said in shock.

"Way." Ally returned.

"Austin! Ally! Ms. Mendel is waiting in the green room." Jimmy said, "And we need this interview."

"Where is the green room?" Ally asked as Austin put a hand to her back and began pushing her towards an elevator.

"Fourth floor." he answered, jabbing the up button.

"Austin, I have never done an interview in my life." Ally said as they boarded the elevator, "What do I say? What do I do?"

"Follow my lead. Keep your answers upbeat and short. And if there is a question you do not want to answer, politely refuse. I am going to introduce you first as my song writer, then as my girlfriend." Austin rattled off as they reached the fourth floor, "Alexis Mendel is not a witch-hunt reporter."

He took her hand and they entered the green room which was surprisingly lacking the color it was named after. A young, short blond sat in an oversized chair. She jumped up when she noticed them.

"Austin Moon, so good to see you!"

"You as well Ms. Mandel." Austin shook her hand, "This is my song writer and girlfriend Ally Dawson."

"Nice to meet you." Ally said shyly.

"It is so nice to meet you as well Ms. Dawson, and both of you, please call me Lexi."

Austin pulled Ally over to the couch set in front of the chair. She was surprised when he pulled her as close as he could without her ending up in his lap, his arm around her waist. Ally knew this was for show, but damn, it felt nice.

"Oh look at you, so cute." Lexi gushed, sitting down and motioning to her camera man, "Shall we begin?"

She attached small microphones to their shirts. Then she fluffed her hair, put in an ear microphone, then made a gesture to the camera man and began.

"Hey everyone, Alexis Mendel here. Today I get the special honor to interview rock star Austin Moon and his song writer/girlfriend Ally Dawson."

"Hey." Austin said with ease, Ally just smiled.

"Well, Austin, you have once again become an overnight sensation. Tell me a little about your new song Break My Heart and its conception."

"Well Lexi, I wanted to take my wonderful girlfriend someplace special, so I took her to the Gehry Concert Hall where we had the place to ourselves. Much to my surprise, Ally started playing the piano, a song I never heard. She told me she wrote it." Austin paused and kissed her temple, "So I begged her to help me with a song and she did. Break My Heart is not just a song I sing, but a song that I love."

Ally looked up at him in awe. He was able to twist the story just right, yet make it believable.

"Ally, how long have you been writing songs?" Lexi asked.

"Oh-um, as long as I can remember. But they are private songs, just for me." she looked at Austin who gave her a small look of approval.

"So we won't be hearing any of your songs?" Lexi asked.

"No, I'm sorry. But I am ready and willing to write more for Austin." Ally smiled at him and gave him a little squeeze.

"I heard you recorded two songs. Can you tell us the name of the other song?" Lexi asked.

Austin looked down at Ally, she nodded her consent.

"Yes, of course. It is called Fighter." he said.

"Ooo. Fighter. That sounds tough." Lexi cooed, "Now, on to what everyone is dying to know."

"What's that?" Austin asked.

"Ally, why on earth did you slap Austin Moon?" Lexi asked.

Ally turned red, but Austin laughed.

"I'm afraid, Alexis, that I was very rude to her and I deserved it." Austin said.

"I've never done anything like that before!" Ally blurted out, "I was having a bad day, and well, my darling boyfriend here didn't help."

"How were things smoothed over?" Lexi was on the edge of her seat.

"After he swallowed his pride, he came and found me and apologized." now Ally was having fun, "He asked me to dinner and I refused at first, but I gave in after he apologized some more."

Ally almost burst out laughing when she felt Austin give her a little pinch in her side. He pulled her closer, causing her to fall across his chest.

"Austin!" she gasped, sitting upright, face again red.

"Well, I can see you two have worked things out and are having fun." Alexis laughed, "Ally, you have two children, correct?"

"Yes." she said cautiously, "Twins, a boy and a girl. They are five years old."

"How do they like Austin?" Lexi asked.

Ally smiled from the memories of Chuck E Cheese and the beach.

"They adore him. Austin is my son's hero. My daughter is still a little shy, but she has told me that she likes 'Mr. Austin.'"

"Aww." Lexi said, "And Austin, what do you think of the little Dawson Twins?"

"Oh, they are incredible kids. Ally's son is my little man, her daughter a princess. We have great fun together."

Ally actually found herself cuddling into Austin, feeling warm and safe.

"Well, that's all the time we have. Thank you Austin Moon, Ally Dawson for your time. I wish you both the best. Break My Heart and Fighter will be on sale next week. This is Alexis Mendel for the SSW, the Super Star Watch."

With that she made a cutting motion with her hand.

"Thanks guys." she said, leaving the room swiftly.

Austin and Ally didn't move from their position. It wasn't awkward and it didn't feel wrong. In fact, it was comfortable, just right.

"You did great darling." Austin said.

Ally shifted so her chin was set on his shoulder.

"Really. I didn't mess up?"

Austin turned his head, his eyes flickering to her lips. She instinctively licked them. His brown eyes became near black as he leaned in-

"Austin! Ally!" Dez burst into the room.

Austin looked like he was ready to kill his best friend, but Dez was oblivious to it, asking how the interview went. Trish was better at testing the temperature of the room, and tried to persuade the hyperactive man out of the room, but it was too late, the moment was ruined.

"Why don't we all go out to eat?" Trish suggested, "I'm not paying of course, but-"

"My treat." Ally said, rolling her eyes at her friend, "After all, I did just get a preemptive paycheck."

"Let's take the limo." Austin suggested, "And pick up the kids from your dad's."

"Whoo-hoo!" Dez shouted, running down the hall.

"How old _are_ you?" Trish demanded, rushing after him.

Austin took her hand. There was no one to pretend around. But that was ok with her.

LINE BREAK

She watched herself later that night on the entertainment channel, lying on her bed. She was mesmerized by the fact that she looked and acted like she belonged in an interview with Austin Moon. She was startled by a sudden crash of thunder. She hadn't even noticed it was raining.

"Mommy." came two scared little voices at her door.

"Come on in guys." she said, turning down the comforter further.

Kaylin and Kyler flew onto the bed and getting under the covers in record time, just as the thunder rang out again. They cuddled on either side of her. They both whimpered when they spotted a flash of lightning and plugged the ears for the impending boom. Mother Nature did not disappoint.

"I'm scared mommy." Kyler said.

"Me too." Kaylin agreed.

Ally joined them under the blanket even though it was quite warm.

"Wanna know a secret?" she whispered to them.

They nodded.

"I'm scared too." she said, just too be on equal footing.

"What do we do?" Kaylin asked.

Ally paused. Kaylin knew how to ask the hard questions. Then she suddenly knew what to do.

"How about we call Austin?" she asked.

The twins screamed as the thunder clapped again, only louder. Ally left the comfort of the comforter and grabbed her cell off the side table, then went back under.

"Do you want to call him Ky?" she asked.

Kyler sniffled and nodded.

"Ok, just push the numbers that I say ok?"

"Ok mommy."

Soon the phone was dialed and ringing.

"'lo?" came Austin's sleepy voice.

"Austin." Kyler said in a small voice.

Ally set the phone on speaker.

"Kyler? It that you?" Austin suddenly sounded more awake, and there was a lot of shifting going on in the background, "Are you ok little man?"

"Hey Austin." Ally said, "Sorry to wake you, but the storm has Kaylin and Kyler scared."

"You said you were scared too mommy." Kaylin added.

The twins screamed again at another clap, Ally jumped.

"We're a little nervous." she chuckled.

Austin chuckled too. She wished she could see it.

"How about I tell you a story?" Austin said, "Would that help?"

"Yes." Kyler said.

"What about you Princess?"

"Yes please." Kaylin said.

Twenty minutes later the storm had passed and Kaylin and Kyler had passed out.

"Thanks Austin." Ally whispered, turning the phone off speaker, "They think of you as a super hero."

"What do you think?" Austin asked.

"I-"

She didn't know what to say.

"Good night Darling."

"Good night Austin."

LINE BREAK

Ally spent the next day dodging Austin fans and gathering all the paperwork she was going to need for the mediation. She had gotten a letter from Dallas' lawyer stating that he had three witnesses, his current wife, his sister and his mother. That was the next thing to worry about. She knew Trish would be there in a heartbeat and Austin had agreed to be there, now she only needed one more person. She stepped inside the Sonic Boom after pacing outside for ten minutes.

"You don't work here anymore." Jenny said as though Ally wasn't acutely aware of that fact.

"I'm here to talk to my dad. Where is he?"

Jenny popped her gum and pointed upstairs.

"In his office."

"You know it's unprofessional to chew gum at work, right?" Ally couldn't help but asked.

"You know I don't care, right?" Jenny retorted, blowing a bubble just to make her point.

"Whatever." Ally brushed it off as she headed upstairs.

She knocked lightly on her dad's office door; loud knocks had always startled him.

"It's open." came Lester's voice.

Ally opened the door slowly. Lester's focus remained on his computer.

"Dad?"

Her dad swung around in his swivel chair.

"Ally. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

Lester stared at her a moment, obviously having an internal battle.

"Well, I believe I have said all that I needed to you." he said coldly, turning back to his computer.

"Dad, I need your help." Ally pleaded.

"Are you pregnant?"

"What? No!" Ally cried, "What I mean is, Kaylin and Kyler need your help."

Lester turned back again.

"How do you mean?"

She explained about the mediation and the witnesses.

"Dad, you may be upset with me, but don't be upset with your grandchildren. You remember what Dallas was like. Will you stand with me?"

Ally waited with baited breath as her dad pondered the question.

"I will be there, if only to keep Kaylin and Kyler safe. You-you I'm still disappointed in." Lester finally said.

Ally decided she could take his disappointment if he would help save her kids. She left without another word having left all the information on a sticky note for him.

She had three witnesses.

LINE BREAK

She was surprised to find Austin at her front door. She didn't know it was him at first, his sunglasses and baseball cap altering his look quite well.

"Hey darling." he greeted.

"What are you doing here Austin?" she asked, but that question held no more venom, "Come on in."

"Wow this place is tiny." he commented.

"We can't all have Miami palaces." Ally said with a smile, "Have a seat. Do you want anything?"

"No, I can't stay. I just wanted to formally invite you to a movie premier."

"Really!" she squealed, "What movie?"

"Does it matter? You get to walk down a red carpet."

Ally squealed again and threw herself at the blond. He caught her deftly and swirled her around. He lowered her slowly to the ground. She was so happy he didn't have his contacts in. She stared into his chocolate eyes.

"The hell with it." he said harshly.

She didn't need to ask what he was talking about. She felt it. His warm lips pressed firmly against hers. She couldn't help but melt into him, meeting him at every curve and crevice. He deepened the kiss. Soon the need for air became apparent. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry?" he panted.

"I'm not." she said, before pulling his head down.

She needed more.

LINE BREAK

A/N: I hope the kiss didn't come too soon. Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.


	9. The Midnight Blue Dress

A/N: Well, I'm not sure this is any good, but you get to find out what happened with Dallas in this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and the good wishes for my paper, which I finished on time. 123 reviews for only nine chapters? Incredible. Thank you. Please read and enjoy and hopefully review. Disclaimer: Anything you-well, you know.

LINE BREAK

_**Previously on Slapped…**_

"_The hell with it." he said harshly._

_She didn't need to ask what he was talking about. She felt it. His warm lips pressed firmly against hers. She couldn't help but melt into him, meeting him at every curve and crevice. He deepened the kiss. Soon the need for air became apparent. He pulled away._

"_I'm sorry?" he panted._

"_I'm not." she said, before pulling his head down._

_She needed more._

LINE BREAK

They stood there, just kissing for what seemed like hours. Suddenly Ally gasped and pushed him away.

"What? What? Are you sorry-" Austin babbled.

Ally grabbed his flailing arms.

"No. No. No." she said, "I-I'm not sorry. I'm just so surprised that I-"

She turned beet red. Austin smiled teasingly. He pulled her back into his arms and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"That you could be so wonton?"

She gasped when he bit her earlobe lightly.

"Wha-nah." her voice went high pitched.

Austin laughed and pulled away.

"Where are the kids?" he asked, throwing himself on the couch, feet up.

Ally didn't know how he could be so cool after what had just happened. She was shaking like a leaf and she felt as though she had been turned up several degrees.

"Uh- Trish has them. They should be here soon."

"How soon is soon?" he asked, sitting up.

Ally glanced at the atomic clock on the wall.

"Another hour. Why?"

"Come here."

"Um…" Ally shifted where she stood, "Why?"

Austin let out a breathy laugh.

"Dammit Ally; I want to kiss you again."

Ally blushed and looked away.

"Me? Really?" she said quietly, "Why me? You could kiss anyone. Not plain old me. I'm not worth it."

Austin didn't respond at first. He stood up and took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"What did he do to you?" the blond asked sadly, "Did he tell you all those things?"

Tears sprung to her eyes. She blinked rapidly so they wouldn't fall.

"He did, didn't he?" Austin let her go and let out some nasty curses, "If I didn't think it would jeopardize you keeping Kaylin and Kyler, I'd kill him."

"Austin!"

"You defend him?" Austin was angry.

"No, of course not." Ally said, becoming worried as Austin began to pace angrily, "Please, calm down. I-I'll tell you what happened between me and Dallas. But please, sit down."

Austin stopped pacing and pressed a kiss to her forehead, but he sat down. Ally sat down at the other end of the couch. She needed space for this.

"Thank you for trusting me Ally." Austin said genuinely.

Ally smiled at him. She appreciated that. She began her story.

"Things up to our wedding were great. Dallas was wonderful to me and I fell completely in love with him. After a year of dating, we got married, against many peoples advice, mostly from his side. I was too plain, not rich enough, my music made me seem too aloof for them. But we ignored it. At least, I did. About five months in, I found him repeating a lot of what his family said."

"Like what?" Austin asked.

"Well, we were invited to his parent's law office party. I had bought a midnight blue dress that I loved. I spent the entire evening getting ready. Dallas came home, saw me and said that his mother was right, blue wasn't my color and that I needed to change. I was hurt, but it didn't register as a warning sign. "

"Then what?"

Ally stared down at her hands.

"A few more months later I found out I was pregnant. Dallas was working his way up the ladder at his job and just got a promotion. So I thought it was the perfect time for us to have a family. So I made a special dinner, and decorated the house in blues and pinks, I didn't even know what I was having, but I was so excited. I completely forgot that Dallas was bringing home a possible client. He was mad, I could tell, but he kept his cool until his client left. Before I could even apologize, he-"

Ally cleared her throat. She jumped slightly when Austin scooted closer, taking her hands.

"He slapped me across the face. Accused me of trying to sabotage his career. It wasn't till the next week that it registered to him that I was pregnant. He apologized for hitting me. He even seemed happy about the babies. Nothing happened again until after Kaylin and Kyler were born. He wouldn't help with the babies or even hold them. He never held them, even at the hospital. He would get angry with me when I couldn't stop them from crying. He began to stay away from the house more, saying he had to work. So after one miserable night alone, Kyler had an ear infection and Kaylin was colicky, I was crying and I had had it. I confronted him the next morning. He didn't listen, just yelled that since he was making all the money he could do what he pleased. Then he slapped me again, telling me that his sister was right, I was worthless and ungrateful. I hung in there a little longer, but when he left me with a black eye, it was over. Trish helped me pack up the kids and myself and let me stay at her place. I wouldn't let her go to the police, so she took pictures herself. I told her everything. She helped me file for divorce. Dallas didn't fight it, in fact was just pleased to be rid of me and the twins. He paid child support without problem, but never asked about the kids. That was just fine."

"So why does he want the kids now?" Austin asked.

"For the image. He's a broker with that company that advertises its family values, and he needs to look like a family-man. This was all going to happen, slapping you just caused things to happen faster."

"Can't his new wife have kids?" Austin asked.

"I'm sure she could. I think though, they don't want to deal with a baby. Like five year olds are any easier." Ally snorted.

Just then Kaylin and Kyler burst through the front door, fighting.

"Dora is more smarter than Thomas!" Kaylin shouted.

"Nu-uh!" was Kyler's retort.

"Dora is a person, Thomas is a train duh!"

"Mommy! Kaylin said duh!"

"You just said it."

"Whoa!" Ally shouted, "Time out. That's enough. Where is your Tia Trish?"

"She said bye and that you have to call her." Kaylin informed her mom just as Kyler loudly spotted Austin.

"Hey little man." Austin said giving the little boy a big hug, then held out an arm for Kaylin, "Can I get a hug Princess?"

Kaylin ran into his arms, her shyness around him gone.

"Are you eating dinner here?" Kyler asked.

Austin looked up at Ally and smiled.

"Why don't you ask your mommy?"

Kyler quickly turned around.

"Mommy, can Austin stay for dinner?"

"Please mommy?" Kaylin pleaded.

Ally pretended to ponder it.

"Mom!" Kyler cried.

"All right. But only if you guys hug me."

She laughed as the two brunettes flew at her.

"What will we have?" she asked.

And that of course caused another fight.

LINE BREAK

Kaylin and Kyler wouldn't let just Ally tuck them in that night, Austin had to as well.

"Sing us a song Austin." Kyler said from under his Thomas the Train blanket.

"Yeah." Kaylin agreed, hugging her Dora doll.

"Guys…" Ally said.

"No problem. I've got the perfect song. Close your eyes Princess." he kissed the little girls fore head before doing the same to Kyler, "You too Little Man."

The twins were quick to obey. Austin flashed Ally a smile and began to sing.

_-I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you wanna go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.  
But more than anything, more than anything_

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but you never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you live,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And always give more than you take.  
But more than anything, yeah, more than anything

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah, yeah.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish (my wish, for you).

Ally had joined in at this point._  
This is my wish (my wish, for you)  
I hope you know somebody loves you (my wish, for you).  
May all your dreams stay big (my wish, for you)_

"Goodnight little ones." Austin whispered.

Ally took his hand and pulled him out of the room, leaving the door open a crack. When they ended up in the living room, he pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." she whispered, "For everything."

He nodded.

"You are so beautiful." he said.

She tried to look away, but he wouldn't let her.

"And you are _so_ worth it." he whispered back before capturing her lips in another searing kiss.

They stayed that way for a few moments. They reluctantly made their way to her door.

"Good night darling."

"Good night Austin."

LINE BREAK

_Well, I kissed Austin Moon. And I told him about Dallas. I have only ever told Trish and my dad. But something about this man, I could spill my guts to him. He was so wonderful with Kaylin and Kyler. They love him. I don't know if we're together for real or not. I'm not sure how this goes. Austin has to go out of town to his cousins wedding tomorrow. I can't believe it, but I'll miss him. But he'll be there Sunday for the premiere. God, I feel like squealing like a teenager._

_The mediation is in three days. I am scared to death. I know I'm a good mom and I love my children to pieces, but Dallas is the son of a lawyer, manipulative and sneaky. I repeat, I am scared._

LINE BREAK

Ally held the phone away from her ear as Trish squealed loudly. She had just told Trish about the kisses and Austin helping with the twins.

"My best friend has a boyfriend; my best friend has a boyfriend." Trish chanted, "Eep!"

"Trish, I'm not sure." Ally said.

"How can you not be sure?" Trish demanded, "Those kisses were definitly not pretend."

"No, they weren't." Ally agreed, "Trish, I-I told him what happened with Dallas."

"You did?" Trish asked, suddenly serious, "What did he say?"

"That he wanted to kill Dallas."

"That is _so_ sweet." Trish sighed.

"Trish!" Ally scolded, but a smile was on her face.

"What? So do I." Trish said, "I have since you showed up on my door step with a black eye."

"Oh Trish." Ally said, "You know I love you, right?"

"Well of course you do, I'm awesome."

"There's more." Ally said.

"Did you sleep with him?" Trish asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course not!" Ally yelped, appalled.

Trish just laughed.

"I know, I just thought it'd be funny to ask. Now what else?"

Ally rolled her eyes.

"Austin's taking me to a movie premier tomorrow night."

"Really?" Trish shouted, "Awesome! What movie?"

"Its-"Ally paused, "I don't really know. I asked, but then he kissed me and I forgot to ask again. But who cares? I'm walking down a red carpet!

"God, I'm so jealous." Trish gushed, "What on earth are you going to wear?"

Ally hadn't thought about it, but suddenly she knew.

"The blue one. The one I had before I went shopping with Austin. The one _he _said I looked terrible in."

"You go girl." Trish said, "Listen Als, my break ended an hour ago, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Trish."

Ally hung up with a shake of her head. Her best friend was nuts. She lounged on her be a few more minutes before deciding to get up. She wasn't going to waste this Saturday. She had to get ready for a premier. She found her children sitting quietly in front of the TV.

"Morning Ky, morning Kay." she greeted.

"Mommy, where is Austin?" Kyler asked.

"He went home last night sweetie." Ally answered on her way to the kitchen.

"Aw man." Kyler pouted, "Austin should live with us."

Ally coughed in surprise

"It doesn't quite work that way." she said.

"Why not?" Kaylin asked seriously.

Ally was going to answer but her phone rang. The caller ID showed 'Dez'. She wondered when he had managed to put himself in her phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Ally. It's Dez. Austin's best friend and movie director. Austin Moon's-"

"Dez." Ally laughed, "I know who you are. What's up?"

"The sky."

Ally rolled her eyes.

"Other than that." she said.

"I think planes are up there too." Dez said distractedly.

Ally snickered. He was just so darn cute.

"No Dez, I mean, why did you call?"

"Oh, right. 'Cause I need a favor."

"What?" Ally said, confused.

"I need you to ask Trish something." Dez said, suddenly sounding awful nervous.

"What is it sweetie?" Ally said gently.

"If she would go to the premier with me. I got invited too." he said proudly, "Would you ask her? Please?"

Ally could just picture his puppy face.

"Of course I'll ask for you."

"Yippee!" Dez yelped, "Ok I gotta go. My goat is trying to eat my remote again."

Ally ended the call, shook her head and stared at her phone.

"He has a goat?" she asked.

That man was so darn weird too.

LINE BREAK

Ally called Trish a little later.

"What's up Ally?" Trish answered.

"Do you want to go to the movie premier?" Ally asked.

"Hell yeah-hey wait, what's the catch?" Trish asked.

Ally laughed. Trish was sharp.

"You'd have to be Dez's date."

"Dez. That tall red-head who is extremely weird?" Trish said.

"Do you want to go to a premier or not?" Ally said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, fine and shut up Ally, I know you're trying not to laugh." Trish snapped, "You get the blond Adonis and I get Bozo the Clown's cousin."

"He's not that bad." Ally said.

"Fine. I got to go get a dress. Bye."

"Bye Trish." Ally sang out.

"Shut up." Trish said again before hanging up.

Ally laughed. Tomorrow night would be interesting. She gave the twins some cereal before heading to her closet. She moved her clothes to the side to see her blue dress wrapped in plastic, hanging on a hook. She had kept the dress. She had fallen in love with it more than any other article of clothing. She took it and held it in front of her, looking in her mirror.

"I look great in blue." she whispered, feeling a sort of freedom in saying so.


	10. The Premiere Before the Storm

A/N: I know this is short and I'm sorry, but this chapter needed to be a filler. Sorry for the delay as well. I had to write a speech about something that I absolutely didn't care about, but it's over and I got a B, so ok. Thank you for the reviews and I would love more. Tell me what you like or don't like, I'd love to hear from you. Disclaimer: You all know the drill. Please enjoy.

LINE BREAK

Ally woke up super early the next morning. She had to get papers to Mr. Matlock and inform her father that she and Austin were for real; at least she thought they were. She had to check on that. Her father just nodded and stated he'd be there. She was pretty sure that she was ready, Mr. Matlock seemed to agree.

"I am taking your case pro bono." Mr. Matlock said, putting the paperwork in an envelope.

"What?" Ally said, surprised, "Austin's not paying you?"

"Not anymore." the quiet man said.

"What changed?" she asked.

Mr. Matlock narrowed his eyes at her.

"I happen to despise your ex-husband's lawyer. We are going to win this Miss Dawson."

Ally laughed and shook Mr. Matlock's hand.

"Thank you sir."

Mr. Matlock cracked the first smile she'd seen from him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Miss Dawson."

LINE BREAK

Trish had mandated that the two of them have _at least_ four hours to get ready for the movie premiere later that evening. Ally thought it was a little extreme, but Trish was a force to be reckoned with when it came to parties and such. They were currently at hour three. Ally was already ready. Her midnight blue dress still looked amazing on her. It came mid-thigh, off one shoulder. Trish had helped her curl and clip up her hair. Ally generally hated make-up, but made an exception. Well, it was more like Trish was coming at her eye with mascara stick and she had to hold still or she would lose an eye. She put on her treble clef necklace. It looked very delicate. She added gold hoop earrings to match the gold of the necklace. She decided on small heels, not wanting to fall flat on her face.

"God, you look amazing Ally." Trish said, applying her own make up.

Trish had gone with a red gown. It looked beautiful with her dark skin. Her unruly hair was actually managed, with a black and white headband. She had on large beaded bracelets and a silver chained necklace with a black and white heart pendant.

"You do too Trish." Ally said, giving her a side hug, "I believe we finished early, do you want something to eat? Something light?"

"Yes please. I've never waited so late to eat." Trish said, referring to the fact that the guys were showing up at eight to take them to dinner, the premiere started at 9:30.

"I can't believe I'm going on a date with that dork." Trish said, taking the half sandwich Ally offered.

"Be nice Trish." Ally scolded, taking a bite from the other half, "Dez is odd, yes, but he is sweet and sincere."

"I have an idea." Trish said sarcastically, "I'll take the blond, you take the nut job."

"That blond is mine!" Ally said before she could think about it.

Trish grinned at her best friend.

"Oh really?"

"Shut up Trish."

There was a knock on the door. The girls glanced at the clock. 7:45. The guys were early.

"Coming!" Ally called.

The girls straigtened out their dresses and checked their hair and makeup in the hallway mirror. Ally opened the door to see Austin leaning against the wall, looking amazing in his black tuxedo.

"You look beautiful Ally Dawson." he said, kissing her hand.

She flushed.

"Thank you." she whispered, "You look amazing."

"Of course I do." he teased.

Suddenly she was pulled into a kiss. She was sort of dazed when he pulled away.

"It wasn't a dream." she said, then covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Austin laughed richly, but not at her expense.

Meanwhile, Dez was awkwardly trying to say hello.

"Hi-I mean hello miss Trish. You look as good as cotton candy." He said, offering a flower that had obviously lost some petals along the way.

Trish took the flower, the stood there with her arms crossed.

"Really?" the Latina said.

"Have you ever seen cotton candy?"

"Oh for the love of- Ally, Austin let's go!" Trish snapped at the two lovebirds.

They got in the limo and headed to Baleen. This time Austin's arm around her was perfectly comfortable as they walked into the restaurant. They ate quickly, Dez trying to impress Trish the whole time, and failing.

"Give him a chance." Ally hissed in her friend's ear as they got back in the limo.

Trish sighed and nodded, moving to the other side of the limo where Dez was fiddling with a camera. The limo started up, heading downtown. Austin took her hand and smiled at her.

"Austin?" she said quietly, "Is this real?"

She lifted their joined hands pointedly.

He kissed her hand again, then turned her head and kissed her soundly.

"Yes. This is very real."

"Just checking." she squeaked, face burning.

Soon, their door was being opened.

"Ready girls?" Austin said.

They nodded. Ally could already hear the roar of a crowd.

"And here comes Austin Moon and his lovely girlfriend Ally Dawson." a commentator said into a microphone.

Ally was blinded by all the camera flashes, but Austin skillfully guided her down the red carpet.

"This is where we stop for the photos." he whispered to her.

"Austin!"

"Austin! Over here!"

Austin smiled and put his arm around Ally's waist. She smiled. This was incredible.

"Ally! Over here!"

Oh lord, they were calling_ her _name. She turned to what direction she thought the shout came from.

Ryan Seacrest stuck a microphone in Austin's face.

"Tell us Austin, how does it feel to have one of your songs in _The Chosen One_?"

So that's why they were there, Ally silently mused.

"It's an honor Ryan." he answered gallantly.

"Ally, do you think any of the songs you write for Austin will eventually end up in movies like _The Chosen One_?"

"Oh- that would be nice. We'll have to see." she managed to get out, not expecting to be spoken too.

"Well, I hope we see more of you two, you are adorable."

Austin waved and moved them on. Ally glanced down. Yep, this was real, red carpet. She giggled. It was too loud for them to talk, so Austin just squeezed her. Ally was having the time of her life. She had already spotted stars she could only dream of seeing in person. Austin settled them in their seats, Dez and Trish filed in beside them.

"That was epic." Trish gushed quietly.

"I know!" Ally squealed.

They high fived.

"Having fun Trish?" Dez asked.

"Are you asking me a normal question?" Trish asked in surprise.

"Trish!" Ally elbowed her friend.

"I mean, yes, Dez, I'm having fun."

The red-head beamed and gave Ally a thumbs-up, even though Trish could still see.

Austin put his arm around her as the lights dimmed. His song was in the opening. She couldn't believe how proud she was of her boyfriend. She let out a muffled sound.

"Are you alright?" Austin whispered.

"You're my-boyfriend." she whispered back.

He laughed silently and leaned down so his lips met her ear.

"I'm glad you slapped me darling." he said.

She giggled.

"Ally, be quiet." Trish hissed, taking a candy bar out of a surprised Dez's hand as he tried to take a bite.

Ally brushed her friend off and pulled her boyfriend's head down so she could whisper in his ear.

"I'm glad I did too."

They stopped after being shushed by everyone around them.

LINE BREAK

They all applauded as the credit's scrolled.

"Ready for the after party?" Dez asked

"There's an after party?" Ally asked, looking up at Austin as they moved down the aisle to leave the theater.

Austin shrugged.

"I wasn't invited."

"I got us in. Me and Trish, I mean." Dez said, then turned nearly as red as his hair, "I thought Trish would like it."

"Awww." Ally crooned, not at all upset that she wasn't invited.

After parties was more of Trish's scene than hers.

"That was very-nice of you Dez." Trish said, finally impressed.

Dez grinned and offered his arm.

"Shall we go?" the red head said.

"Sure." Trish said, taking his arm.

"You two have fun." Ally hugged side-hugged Trish, "I've got to get Kaylin and Kyler from my dad's."

"He won't keep them over night?" Austin asked as they headed toward the limo.

"He would. But tomorrow is the- the mediation." she said shakily, "I want them home."

"Ally! Ally Dawson!"

Ally turned around and about had a heart attack. Rushing their way was Taylor Swift, _the_ Taylor Swift.

"Hello Taylor." Austin said smoothly.

Ally just gaped at one of her idols.

"Hey Austin nice to see you again, hello Ally." The blond hugged Austin and turned to the mute brunette.

"H-h-hello." Ally stammered.

"Oh, you are so cute." Taylor said, enveloping Ally in a large hug, "Listen Ally, I have a question for you."

"For me?" she squeaked, pointing to herself.

"Yeah you honey. I love the songs you wrote for Austin. I was wondering if you could write one for me."

"But-but you write your own songs." Ally said.

"Yes, I do, most of the time, but I want one by you, a guaranteed number one hit. Will you do it?"

OMG. Taylor Swift, one of her favorite singers, was asking her to write a song for her.

"Darling?" Austin nudged her humorously.

Ally realized she'd just been staring at the country star.

"Oh! I-well-um-of course." Ally managed to get out.

"That's great! I'll contact Austin and he can hook us up." Taylor said, "Have a good night you two."

"Goodnight." Austin said.

"Night." Ally said, only partially coherent.

"You ok there Ally?" Austin snickered.

Ally suddenly snapped, jumping up and down and squealing.

"Oh my god Austin! My favorite singer, the famous Taylor Swift _talked_ to me. She wants me-_me_ to write her a song. Oh my god!"

She had to stop screaming when she was hit with a large yawn. Austin wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on Crazy, the twins are probably asleep, you'll need help carrying them." he said, laughing, "We've got a big day tomorrow."

LINE BREAK

After they got the twins into their beds it was after midnight. Austin and Ally curled up together on the couch, her head on his chest, and his arms around her. Austin had tossed his outer coat, tie and shoes, Ally had changed into her white sweat suit outfit.

"You should be getting some sleep darling." Austin murmured.

"I know." she sighed, listening to his heartbeat, "I'm just so worried."

"Don't be." he said, "Mr. Matlock is the best there is. Dallas doesn't have a chance."

"I hope not." she said sleepily, the heartbeat acting as a lullaby, "Thank you for the amazing night."

"Sleep darling." he brushed her hair away from her face, "And your welcome."

He carried her to her bed when she began to snore. He wrote a quick note and left in on her table. He quietly checked on the twins, grabbed his coat and stuff, and then left, making sure the door was locked behind him.

He never wanted anything bad to happen to this family. He wouldn't _let_ anything bad happen. Even though it had only been a few weeks, the three people asleep in that old apartment meant the world to him.


	11. What You're Worth

A/N: I must credit the idea for the second part of this chapter to my reviewer Auslly4Ever. Thanks. This chapter was a little harder to write as there were more characters involved, but I hope I did a good job for you. Thank you for all the reviews. Please enjoy this chapter and possibly review some more. That would be wonderful.

LINE BREAK

Ally woke up with a start at her alarm. She couldn't think of how she had gotten to bed.

"Mommy! Austin left a note!" Kaylin cried out.

Oh yeah. Ally smiled as memories of the night before flooded her mind. She glanced at the clock again and groaned. She had to get the twins ready for school and get herself ready for the mediation. She was picking up Austin and probably Trish if she knew her best friend.

"Mommy! Kyler is opening the milk."

"No! No! No!" Ally rushed out into the kitchen, but it was too late, a half-gallon of milk was on the floor.

"Oh, Kyler." Ally sighed, hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry mommy."

"I know you are. You know where the towels are." Ally said, pointing down the hall, "Kaylin, you help him."

"But-"

"Now Kaylin!" she snapped.

Kaylin looked at her in surprise. Kaylin hardly ever got yelled at. Ally sighed again.

"Please Kay?" she asked in a softer tone.

As soon as they got the mess cleaned up, Ally opened the other half-gallon and gave the twins cereal. It didn't matter how stressed she was, she scolded herself; she was NOT going to take it out on the two people she loved the most.

"I love you both so much." she said.

"We love you too mommy." Kyler said.

"We love you lots." Kaylin added.

Ally blinked back tears. She was ready to fight.

LINE BREAK

She pulled in front of the mansion and honked her horn. It was loud and sounded like someone was stepping on a duck, so it quickly brought out her boyfriend, dressed in a suit.

"Don't you look snazzy." she said.

"You look quite lovely yourself." Austin said before kissing her.

She went to put the car in gear when Austin stopped her.

"What-"

Austin put up a finger and grinned sneakily. He reached over and pushed the horn several more times, making Ally jump.

"Austin, why are you-oh my god."

An angry looking Trish stormed out of the mansion. Ally's eyes went wide. Dez lived here, did-

"No." she gasped.

"It's not what you think Ally Dawson." Trish snarked, getting into the car, still in her red dress, "Take me to my place, I gotta change."

"Did you have a good night?" Ally asked with a snicker.

"Ally Dawson if you want to live to go to this mediation, I'd advise you to ask no more questions about last night." Trish moaned.

Ally and Austin just laughed. And Ally was _so _going to ask later.

"Did you get my note?" Austin asked.

"Yes, well, part of it." Ally responded.

"Part of it?"

"Well, Kyler spilled milk on the rest of it." Ally said.

Austin laughed.

"Thank you." she said.

"Would you two cut the sap!" Trish snapped.

Austin and Ally just laughed

LINE BREAK

Her dad was waiting outside the courthouse when they arrived. Trish had had some Tylenol and was a bit more agreeable.

"Mr. D." Trish greeted coldly.

"Trish." Ally said warningly, "Don't. I need you to keep your temper in there."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Promise me Trish." Ally said sternly.

"I promise Ally." Trish held up a hand, "I would never do anything to jeopardize this."

"Should we go in?" Austin said.

Just then Mr. Matlock opened the door.

"Good, you're all here, this way."

They walked down a long hallway into an empty room. A long table went down the middle of it.

"Sit on this side." Mr. Mat lock said.

They all sat down, Mr. Matlock, then Ally, then Austin, then Trish, then Lester.

"Dallas isn't here yet?" Ally asked.

"Oh, he's here, he's consulting with his lawyer." Mr. Matlock said as though the word 'lawyer' tasted bad.

Austin took Ally's hand and squeezed it. She squeezed harder as Dallas and company filed in. His lawyer sat across from Mr. Matlock, he sat across from Ally, Dakota across from Austin, his mother Rose across from Trish and his wife across from her father. No one said anything, but Dallas was sneering at her.

He thinks he has this won, she thought, pointedly ignoring her ex-husband, instead smiling at Austin. He would be her strength.

"Oh, hello!" A smiling woman in a bright pink dress burst into the room, "Let's solve this problem. I'm Georgia Ryder, your mediator."

Everybody stared at the overly-boisterous woman. Was this lady for real? She stood there a moment before sitting at the head of the table.

"Now, we are all here to try to prevent this custody case from going to court. But before we go any further, I do not know any of you, so let's all introduce ourselves. And other than Mr. Harrison and Miss Dawson, please state your relation to the two defendants."

Georgia pointed at Mr. Matlock.

"Let's start with you."

"I am Wren Matlock, lawyer to Miss Dawson."

"Ok, just continue on down." Georgia said.

"I'm Ally Dawson, obviously." Ally said.

"I'm Austin Moon. I'm Ally's boyfriend and employer." Austin said firmly.

"I'm Trish De La Rosa. I'm Ally's best friend." Trish said.

"And I am Lester Dawson, Ally's father."

"Ok, and on this side," Georgia pointed to the weasal-looking man across from Mr. Matlock.

"I am _Dr._ Lance Williams, Mr. Harrison's lawyer." he said snidely, smirking at Mr. Matlock.

"I am Dallas Harrison, _obviously_." he mimicked Ally.

"I'm Dakota Harrison, Dallas' sister." the snotty brunette said, looping her arm through her brother's.

Ally noticed that it was his sister next to him and not his wife. She always thought they had a sick bond.

"I am Rose Harrison, Dallas' mother." the fashionable woman said, adorned in fine jewelry.

"And I am Emily Harrison, Dallas' wife." said the Barbie look-alike.

"Excellent." Georgia clapped her hands, "Now, Miss Dawson, what is it that you want out of all this?"

"To keep sole custody of my children." Ally said, glaring at Dallas.

"Mr. Harrison, what about you?"

"I want to take the children from Ally and have sole custody."

"Oh dear, we seem to be at a deadlock." Georgia clicked her tongue, "How about joint custody?"

"NO!" both sides shouted.

"People actually say yes when you ask that?" Trish asked scornfully.

"Rarely." Georgia sighed, "Alright, we will hear reasons from both sides as to why they should have custody of one Kaylin Jean Dawson and one Kyler John Dawson. Mr. Harrison, I will begin with you."

Ally wanted to ask why they couldn't start with her, but decided it was childish.

"Now Mr. Harrison, you gave up custody to Miss Dawson four years ago when you divorced. What has changed?" Georgia asked.

"I know I should have been there-"

"Yeah, no kidding." Trish scoffed.

"It is Dallas' turn to speak Miss De la Rosa." Georgia said, "We all will have our turn."

"As I was saying," Dallas glared at Trish, "I should have been there for the kids, and I know that was wrong. I was young and stupid. I thought it would be best for Kaylin and Kyler to be with their mother. I felt that they were safe with her. But all that changed when I found out she had slapped a, if I might say, mediocre rock star, I knew it was time to bring my children to safety. I have a wife who is willing to be a good mother to my kids. I also have a good job, while Ally just lost hers. Her own father fired her."

Georgia turned to Ally.

"Ally why did you slap Austin?"

"Austin had come to my dad's store to sign CD's. Kyler had knocked over a bunch of his CD's. I was already having a bad day and Austin was-"

"I was being a smart-ass. I basically called her a bad mother then asked if she wanted an autograph." Austin interrupted, "I deserved it."

"I have never-ever hit my kids." Ally said firmly, "Dallas has no need to be concerned. And I do have a job Dallas!"

"Like what?"

"She is my song writer." Austin growled.

"Ally doesn't write songs." Dallas scoffed.

"She does." Austin said, practically burning holes in Dallas' head, "Two have been released for sale today."

"So Miss Dawson is financially secure?" Georgia asked.

"Very much so Georgia. Taylor Swift has also asked her to write a song."

"That can't be true! I read every tabloid there is out there! Taylor Swift writes her own songs." Dakota shouted.

"I have proof." Austin leaned forward.

"No way." Dakota said, nose in the air.

Austin pulled out his phone. He pressed a few buttons and then the previous night's conversation filled the room. Dakota listened in shock. Ally smiled when she heard herself say that she would write Taylor a song.

"How's that for proof?" Austin asked.

Dakota just sat there gaping.

"Ally, why did your father fire you?" Georgia asked.

"Can I answer that?" Lester asked.

Georgia nodded.

"If it is alright with Ally."

Ally nodded her consent.

"I fired her because I was upset, hurt that she didn't come to me first."

"About what Lester?" Georgia asked.

"About Dallas trying to take my grandkids away. She discussed it with Austin first." Lester looked up from his hands, "And I was very wrong. I'm so sorry Ally."

Ally smiled softly at her father.

"It's ok dad."

"Please." Dallas scoffed.

"Ally is there any other reason you don't want your children to live with their father."

Ally took a deep breath. This was it.

"First of all, Dallas is only a biological donor, not a father."

Rose Harrison gasped.

"Why you little-"

"Mrs. Harrison." Georgia said.

"Second of all Georgia, Dallas can be abusive."

Rose let out another cry and Dakota launched herself at Ally, but was held back by her brother. Trish noticed Emily wincing.

"What proof do you have of these charges?" Dr. Williams asked.

"These photos I took of Ally the day she left Dallas." Trish said, pulling out the photos of Ally's split lip and black eye.

"Did you call the police Miss Dawson?" Dr. Williams asked, his beady little eyes shining.

"No. I did not."

"These pictures would never be admissible in court." Dr. Williams said gleefully, "Her injuries could have happened anywhere."

Ally watched as Dallas visibly relax. Bastard.

"Well, we will just have to find another way to prove it." Mr. Matlock said.

Georgia could see they weren't going to be able to solve this in court, but she tried one last thing.

"Emily, we haven't heard much from you, do you think your husband would be a good father?"

Emily looked startled, but nodded quickly.

"Yes." she said in a quiet, almost robotic voice, "A-a wonderful father. And I would be happy to be the twin's mother."

"We are not going to solve this here Miss Ryder." Mr. Matlock said to Georgia, "I suggest we set a court date and move on."

"All right." she said sadly, and then opened a calendar, "The custody case of Dawson vs. Harrison will commence in one month. Have your arguments and evidence ready."

Ally felt bad for Georgia. She obviously wanted to help people. But sometimes things couldn't be helped. Dallas and his entourage left first, Dakota practically throwing daggers at Ally in jealousy. Georgia left with Mr. Matlock.

"Boy, am I glad that's over." Trish said, "God, I could just smack them all."

Ally walked up to her father.

"Did you mean it daddy?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I did." Lester said.

Ally threw her arms around her father, tears coming down her face.

"I missed you." she said.

"I've missed you too Als." Lester hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry. And too you as well Austin."

Lester held out his hand, Austin shook it.

"We know daddy." she said, "Can I hug my boyfriend now?"

Lester laughed and twirled her into Austin's arms.

"You were great darling." he said, kissing her lightly.

"Can we go get some food now? I missed lunch." Trish said, absently twirling one of the stairs.

"You slept through lunch." Austin said.

Trish stuck her tongue out at him.

"We'll all go to eat after I pick up the twins from school." Ally said, leaving Austin to hug her best friend, "I need to see them."

"Can we grab Dez too?" Austin asked.

"Why?" Trish snapped.

Everyone stared at her.

"I mean, whatever."

"Right." Ally smirked, "Of course Dez can come."

"Alright. Court is set for a month." Mr. Matlock reappeared, "I'll need to see you often Miss Dawson."

"I'll be there. And I'll be ready." Ally said, feeling more confident than ever.

LINE BREAK

Kaylin and Kyler insisted that Austin come home with them for dessert.

"Guys, I don't have dessert." she reminded them, "Remember, Kyler left the ice cream out and it melted."

"Oh yeah." Kyler said with a sad pout.

"It's ok Little Man." Austin said, ruffling the little boy's hair.

"We can go to the store, right mommy?" Kaylin said, always practical.

"I guess. But we might have to leave Austin in the car." Ally said.

"Nah, I can handle it." he said, his brown eyes glistening in amusement.

"All right. To Wal-Mart!"

"To Wal-Mart!" Kaylin and Kyler yelled.

Eyes followed them where ever they went, and few people approached Austin, but he politely brushed them off and focused on Kaylin and Kyler. Kyler was on his shoulders and Kaylin had a tight grip on his hand.

"What kind of ice cream should we get?" she asked, "What do you like Austin?"

"Chocolate chip cookie dough." he said, and then squeezed Kaylin's hand, "What about you Princess?"

"'nilla." she said.

"Vanilla's good too." he said.

"Kyler?" Ally said smiling at the oddness of this situation.

"Chocolate cookie dough." Kyler said.

"Your favorite is mint Ky." Kaylin corrected.

"Nuh-uh." Kyler said.

Ally thought it was adorable how much Kyler wanted to be like Austin.

"Ok, so vanilla and chocolate chip cookie dough." Ally chuckled, getting the tubs out of the freezer.

"Oh isn't this just adorable."

Ally turned to see Dallas and Dakota standing next to them.

"What are you following us now?" Austin asked, taking Kyler off his shoulders, ready to protect the twins if necessary.

"Please, you're not that important." Dakota sneered.

Ally laughed. She knew what a lie that was. Dakota lived for her celebrities and their gossip.

Kaylin hid behind Austin. She knew the man's voice. But her brother stepped in front of Austin.

"Who are you?" Kyler asked.

"No one important Little Man." Austin said quickly, "Come on, let's go pick out some candy."

Ally watched Dallas seethe as Austin walked away with the twins, holding their hands.

"He is not their father." he grit out.

"He is more of a father than you'll ever be." Ally said.

Dallas stepped right up to her, his face in hers. But she didn't flinch.

"You lost power over me long ago." she said, then shoved him back.

"Everything ok." Austin had returned, his voice deadly.

"Everything's fine." Ally said, "Am I right Dallas?"

Dallas looked from his ex-wife to her boyfriend. Now was not the time or place.

"No. No problem."

With that he and his sister walked away.

"Where are the kids?" she asked.

"They are just at the end of the aisle. I told them to wait there until I whistled."

With that, he whistled and two five year olds ran into his arms. He picked them up and twirled them around.

"Shall we go home and eat our dessert?" Ally asked.

"Yes!" the twins shouted.

Two sets of very angry eyes watched them walk away.

LINE BREAK

They sat together on the couch, sipping some wine. Austin had sung the twins to sleep again, so they just unwound together.

"I'm very proud of you darling." Austin said, "I heard what you told Dallas. Does this me you know how much you are worth?"

Ally laughed softly.

"Maybe I'm beginning to."


	12. Try and Catch Me Now

A/N: Ok guys, this chapter is like a roller costar, but hang in there. Thank you so much for all your reviews. I love hearing the ding on my iPod telling me that one of you has reviewed. I never knew this would be such a hit, I initially thought it wasn't a great idea. But wow, your reviews keep spurring me on, so thanks again. I also have different point of views in this chapter; I won't be doing this a lot. Please enjoy and for the disclaimer: you know.

LINE BREAK

The rest of the week was mad crazy for Ally. She had to make up stuff she had missed in her classes, luckily her professors were pretty understanding. She also had regained her piano lesson clients. And she was working on some more songs. She Skyped Austin because he was in Canada doing several concerts, all containing _Break My Heart_ and _Fighter_. He was going to be back on the weekend, and she couldn't wait. She missed him.

"I miss Austin." Kaylin said at breakfast Friday morning.

Apparently she wasn't the only one.

"He'll be back tonight. We're gonna pick him up from the airport." she revealed.

Kaylin and Kyler grinned and high-fived.

"But you have to be good at school." she said.

"I'm always good." Kaylin boasted.

"I know." Ally laughed, "I was talking to your brother."

"Hey!" Kyler exclaimed, "I'm good too."

Ally and Kaylin gave him a look.

"Sometimes…"Kyler added with a crooked grin.

"That's more like it." Ally said, "Now come on, finish your breakfast, we gotta go."

LINE BREAK

Ally only had one class on Friday in the morning, so she hit the library to finish an essay she had an extension on. She was typing like crazy when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see a girl that was in her Lit class, Sandra something.

"Hey Sandra." Ally said, "What's up?"

Sandra looked very uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" Ally asked.

Sandra shoved a folded up piece of paper in her hand and muttered an apology before running off.

"What the-" Ally said.

She unfolded the paper and suddenly felt sick. She looked up to see everyone watching her. Tears stinging her eyes, she grabbed her things and ran. She didn't stop running until she had locked herself in her car. She gave a shout and slammed her fist on the steering wheel, startling herself when the horn blared. How could he do this to her? She looked at the picture again. Austin was kissing another girl. How could she have been so stupid?

She drove to Trish's place. She rang the doorbell over and over.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Trish shouted, opening the door, "Ally, what-"

Ally shoved the picture in Trish's hand and pushed past her, collapsing on her friends couch. Trish came and sat down next to her.

"Oh Ally." Trish put her arms around the shaking brunette, "Do you want me to kill him for you?"

Ally let out a laugh.

"I'll think about it."

Her cell began to ring. She looked at the ID and let out a sob.

"It's him."

Trish scowled and took the phone.

"Allow me." she said, pushing the talk button, "Listen you rat-bastard, don't you dare call Ally again! Don't go near her!"

Trish snapped the phone shut.

"What am I going to tell the kids?" Ally moaned.

"For now, just tell them he's coming back later." Trish advised.

And that's just what Ally did. After she put the kids to bed, she curled up on the couch with her book.

_Remember how I said that Austin couldn't break my heart? I was wrong. So very wrong. And it's not just my heart this time. Kaylin and Kyler will be crushed. He kissed another girl. He said this was real. I thought it was real._

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She opened the door.

"Ally-" Austin tried.

Ally shut the door quickly then leaned against it, breathing heavily.

"Ally please, let me explain." came Austin's pleading voice.

She let silent tears roll down her face.

"Ally, please."

She wanted to open the door, but she forced herself away from the door. He knocked several more times, but finally he went away. Ally went back to her book, the perfect lyrics playing in her mind.

_-__Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you_

Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
(My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand)  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/taylor_swift/white_ ]__  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell_

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna _find someone__ someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late to catch me now

She closed her book and her eyes. Her heart hurt.

LINE BREAK

"Dez, I have no idea what to do." Austin paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair, "She won't listen. How can I tell her that girl forced herself on me if she won't listen?"

It had been days. Austin had refuted the rumors that he was with that crazy fan that kissed him, but Ally still wouldn't answer his calls or see him.

"Austin, sit down, you are making me dizzy." Dez said, though he was the one spinning around in a swivel chair, "I have an idea."

"You do?" Austin asked, surprised.

"I get them sometimes." Dez said defensively, stumbling around as he stood, "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Austin asked.

"I'll be back" Dez repeated, leaving the mansion.

Austin shook his head.

"He's my best friend, but he's plain nutty." Austin said before returning to his earlier occupation, staring at a picture of Ally.

LINE BREAK

Trish groaned when she saw Dez walking towards the tabloid cart. Bright teal shirt and bright purple pants. Didn't that boy learn color-coordination? Despite what Ally thought, she hadn't slept with him, just-well-passed out with him. He was crazy, but he had his moments.

"What do you want Dez, I'm working." she tried not to burst out laughing at what she just said.

"You said you didn't work." the red head said, actually confused.

Trish sighed.

"What do you want Dez?" she repeated slowly.

"We gotta get Ally and Austin back together. They're like-peanut butter and jelly, Mac and cheese, and-I'm hungry."

"Dez!" Trish reached up and snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Focus!"

"Oh yeah, Trish, we gotta fix this." he said.

"No _we_ don't gotta do anything." Trish said, "Austin broke my best friend's heart by cheating on her."

She turned away from him, but suddenly there were hands on her shoulders and she was twirled around.

"But Trish, that's just the thing!" Dez shook her, "He didn't cheat on her!"

Trish scoffed and pulled a magazine off the cart. She pointed to the picture of Austin and the floozy he was kissing.

"Then what is this?" she asked.

"A magazine."

"No Dez! The picture! Of Austin kissing another girl. A girl who is not Ally!" Trish shouted.

"That girl forced herself on him. He really likes Ally." Dez said.

"Right. A picture is worth a thousand words." Trish shook her head.

"What about a video?" Dez asked, pulling his video camera out of his pocket.

"What do you mean?" Trish said suspiciously.

Dez put an arm around her and flipped open the camera.

"Just watch." he said, his cheek pressed against hers.

"_Thank you New Brunswick!" Austin shouted._

_Suddenly a girl jumped one the stage._

"_I love you Austin Moon!"_

_The girl kissed him. He shoved her away._

"_Get off me! Security!" he shouted._

_But the girl ran off._

Dez snapped the camera shut and pulled away.

"Austin didn't cheat on Ally." Trish said.

"He would never do anything like that." Dez said seriously, "Will you please talk to Ally?"

"I will." she said.

"Great!" Dez exclaimed, and then pulled her into a quick hug before running off.

"That is one strange man." Trish said, but she was smiling, "Break time."

LINE BREAK

"Hey Trish." Ally said as her best friend came into the Sonic Boom, "On a break?"

"Yes." Trish laughed, "You know me too well."

Trish sat in one of the chairs.

"Listen Als, I think you should hear Austin out." Trish just put it out there.

"What! Just the other day you were calling him a rat-bas-" Ally paused as a customer passed, "You know what you said."

"Ally, I am your best friend. I'm calling in the last of my five yearly favors." Trish said.

That was a deal they made when they were teenagers. Ally's favors usually had Trish doing something like community service. Trish's usually landed them in trouble.

"Trish, please." Ally said.

"Nope, I'm cashing it in."

"Your last favor?" Ally asked.

"Call him." Trish stood, "I gotta get back."

"You're actually going back to work?" Ally asked.

"Yep. I actually like the tabloid cart."

Ally shook her head. Wonders never ceased.

LINE BREAK

Ally rang the doorbell of the mansion.

"Ally!" Austin said.

He tried to touch her, but she stepped back.

"You have five minutes." she said coldly.

"That's all I need."

So he told her the same story Dez told Trish and showed her the video.

"I would never cheat on you Ally." Austin took her hands in his, "It's you I care about."

Ally stared at their joined hands. Then she pulled her hands away.

"I'm sorry Austin, but I can't do this." she said.

"No, Ally, what are you talking about?" Austin panicked.

"Do you know how much it hurt seeing that picture?" she said, "I don't ever want to feel that again."

"I am so sorry you felt that way." he said, trying to hug her.

"Austin no." she pushed him away, "You were never supposed to break my heart. But you did. And the only way to avoid that is to not be with you or anyone else. I _can't_ feel that way again."

She started to walk away. Austin grabbed her arm.

"Ally, please."

She shook him off and ran from the mansion, tears streaming down her face.

She was doing the right thing.

LINE BREAK

Ally jumped about a mile when Trish stormed into her apartment later that evening.

"Allyson Marie Dawson!" she shouted.

"Uh- kids, go to your room." Ally said.

"But mom-"

"Go, both of you." she said sternly.

She waited until their door had closed before turning back to her friend.

"Trish-what is the meaning-"

"You have never ever been a coward Ally Dawson." Trish hissed, putting a finger in Ally's face, "Until today."

"What are you talking about Trish?" Ally said, feeling anger at her words.

"You won't be with a guy who adores you because you are afraid of getting hurt? News flash honey, people get hurt. But they always move past it." Trish said.

"This is none of your business Trish." Ally snapped.

"Oh yes it is. See, part of being your best friend is making you see reason."

"Oh really?" Ally snapped.

"Really. So here it is. No matter who you date Ally, there's a chance you could get hurt. And even if you decide not to date, someone else could hurt you. Remember your dad?"

"That was different!" Ally yelled.

"How?" Trish shouted back.

Ally opened her mouth, but had to close it. She had no answer.

"Exactly." Trish said at a lower tone, "Don't throw away something great. You are, or were, the happiest I have ever seen you with Austin."

Trish came up and hugged Ally.

"Austin is not Dallas."

"I know that." Ally said quickly, "But this girl-"

"Means absolutely nothing to Austin. He is a rock star, he's gonna have girls drooling after him." Trish interrupted, "But he chose you."

Ally knew her friend was right. And she really hated that.

"Don't be a coward Ally." Trish said gently, "Don't let the fear of striking out stop you from playing the game."

Ally laughed. Trish was quoting one of her favorite movies from when she was a teenager, _A Cinderella Story_.

"Can you-watch the twins?" she asked, picking up her purse, "I need to go talk to someone."

Trish smiled happily.

"You got it."

LINE BREAK

With the feeling of de ja vu, Ally rang the doorbell of the mansion once again. She gasped when Austin opened the door. He looked awful. His eyes were red and puffy and his over-all expression was bad. His usually perfect hair was a mess.

"Ally?" he asked, like he wasn't sure she was really there.

"Can we talk?" Ally asked.

Austin opened the door wider and let her in. The second he closed the door, she threw her arms around him.

"I am so sorry Austin." she said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, holding tight. He pulled away and wiped the tears that appeared on Ally's face away.

"I'm sorry too. I know I don't have the best reputation Ally, but you are so different. A beautiful kind of different. You mean so much to me. You have to believe me." he pleaded.

"I do." she said softly.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. It was soft, sweet, better than all their kisses combined.

"God, I missed you." he said as they separated, "And the twins. Are they ok?"

"I've missed you too." she said, "No matter how many times I tried not to. And the twins are fine, just confused."

He drew her into his arms again. He didn't want to let go and she knew the feeling. She stood on her tip-toes to kiss him again.

"I have to get back home." Ally said reluctantly.

"How about dinner tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes." she said, "Yes."

"Perfect." he whispered, pecking her on the lips, "Good night darling."

Ally sighed. She never thought she'd hear that endearment again.

"Good night Austin."

LINE BREAK

Ally thanked Trish for everything when she got home. Afterwards she picked up her book again.

_I hadn't realized how much Dallas had taken from me until today. He took away my ability to trust and have faith. But I think I have them back. I'm going to trust Austin and have faith that things will work out alright. I really like him. It is too soon to say love, but we're getting there. I think._


	13. Go On and Kiss

A/N: Sorry for the delay. It was a combination of school and the fact that I hated everything I typed. I don't know if it's too much, I feel like it's too much. Please tell me and please be kind. Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not, regrettably, belong to me. Please enjoy and review.

LINE BREAK

Ally's heart warmed when she received a text from Austin saying he would be there in ten minutes and to dress casually. She was confused by that last part, but quickly changed into her best pair of jeans and white shirt with a black vest. She put half of her hair up, and let down the rest of the curled locks.

"What happened to the dress?" Trish asked.

"Austin texted and said to go casual." Ally responded, changing out her dangly earrings for faux diamond studs.

"So I guess Baleen's out." Trish flopped on Ally's bed, "Now I'm curious."

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back." Ally promised, going over to hug her friend, "Thanks for watching Kaylin and Kyler. You do it so often that I should pay you."

"No Ally, no payment except you finally being happy." Trish said seriously, hugging back.

The doorbell rang.

"Your rock star awaits." Trish said, letting go.

"Do I look ok?" Ally asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"You look amazing. Go, girl, go!"

Ally hurried out to the door.

"Hey Austin." She said before her breath was taken away.

Austin looked, well, delectable. Tight black jeans with a red graphic t-shirt that fit snugly against his torso. He gave her a cocky grin.

"I know. I'm hot, right?"

That would have gotten him slapped before, but now it earned him a giggle and a kiss.

"Mmm." he murmured against her lips, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let me just grab my purse."

Trish shoved the small pocket book in her friend's hand.

"Go already!"

Ally laughed. Austin led her out to his sports car, top down, and opened the door for her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." he closed the door and leaned in, "Kiss me and I might give you a clue."

She smiled at him.

"That's not a problem."

She meant to give him a quick kiss, but it turned into so much more. She felt her entire body heat up as his lips moved in synch with hers. Like a melody.

"Whoa." Austin breathed when they pulled away for air, "That was just-wow."

Ally flushed under his heated gaze. He shook his head.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

Ally nodded, speechless.

Austin went around to the other side of the car and jumped over the car door.

"Do I get a hint?" she asked, her tongue finally loose.

He grinned at her.

"I said I _might_."

She punched his arm.

"You are going to love it." he said, putting the car into gear, then set his arm around her, "I promise."

They soon arrived at the Gehry Hall. He helped her out of the car. Suddenly she couldn't see, he had blindfolded her.

"I'll guide you." He whispered from behind her, pressing a feather-light kiss to her neck.

Ally shivered and let him take her hands. They went into the building and he helped her up what she guessed were the stairs up to the stage.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." she said, letting go of his hands.

She untied the scarf and gasped at what she saw as the fabric fell away from her eyes.

It was beautiful. The backdrop of the stage was filled with the image of millions of stars. A blanket was laid on the stage floor, lit candles all around it. A basket and an elegant place setting were set up on the blanked.

Ally teared up.

"What is it?" Austin asked worriedly, "You don't like it?"

Ally turned around quickly and grasped his arms.

"No Austin, I love it!" she exclaimed, "It's so beautiful. I can hardly believe it. No one has ever done anything like this for me."

"Good." Austin said, relieved, then motioned to the blanket, "Shall we?"

They sat crisscross facing each other. Ally leaned back to stare at the backdrop.

"This incredible Austin." she said.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I Love it." she stressed, "Thank you."

"No, thank you." he said, "This past, what, almost month? It has been the happiest days of my life."

"I still can't believe you've chosen me." she said shyly.

"I don't want another superficial pretty face anymore." he said, "I want someone who is beautiful with a beautiful soul. Someone like you."

Ally blushed.

"I don't know about that." she said.

"I do." he responded, "Look at me Ally. I do."

They let the thought linger in the air a moment.

"Let's eat." Austin said, reaching into the basket, "I had Dez make us lasagna."

"Dez?" she asked, holding up her plate.

"Yeah, I'm awesome as you know…"

She sent him a look.

"…but I can't cook to save my life." he said, putting the food on her plate.

Ally gasped sarcastically.

"Oh, hush." he chastised playfully.

She giggled and took a bite.

"Oh my god, this is incredible. Dez is amazing." she gushed.

"Should I be worried?" Austin teased.

"I adore Dez. He's like a puppy." she responded, "And no, you do not need to worry."

They chatted throughout the meal. After they had cleared everything away, Ally moved between his legs and leaned back on his chest. Ally sighed contently.

"I wrote a song that I think is perfect for Taylor Swift. I wrote it when I thought you-um, well it's her type of song. I'm sorry I don't have anything for you yet."

"No hurry." his chest rumbled as he spoke, he breathed in her cucumber scent, "I never want to hold anyone else."

Ally didn't answer, just cuddled into him further. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Ally, I have to visit my parents this weekend. Will you and Kaylin and Kyler come with me?"

"Where do your parents live?" she asked.

"Texas. Will you come?"

This was the kind of reckless think Ally would avoid, but that was the old Ally.

"We'd love to. They have missed you terribly."

"I've missed them too."

There was no more talk after that. Austin kissed her deeply, pushing them both back onto the blanket. Ally broke the kiss.

"Austin, I-I can't, not yet." she stammered, face red.

"It's fine, we'll just lay here and look at the stars."

Austin found some seat cushions and piled them up behind them. He turned on some gentle piano music and lay back down with Ally in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"The most perfect night." she said happily.

"I agree."

LINE BREAK

Ally was beyond exhausted by the time she was able to sit down on Austin's private jet. Kaylin and Kyler were off the wall in excitement. It was their first plane ride, and they were so psyched. Getting them packed was easier than getting them to settle down enough to buckle up. They were so happy to see Austin and clung to him as they moved through the airport.

Kaylin was a little nervous during take-off, but loved it once they were in the air and able to move about the cabin. Ally fell asleep almost immediately.

"How long to we fly Austin?" Kaylin whispered, looking up from her coloring book, batting away Kyler's toy trucks away every time he drove them her way, "Stop it Ky!"

Austin maneuvered himself between them.

"2 hours Princess." he answered, "Kyler, how about we play trucks at the other table so Kaylin can color."

"Okay Austin." the little boy said loudly.

"Shh, Little Man, let your mom sleep a little."

"Shh." Kyler repeated, a finger over his lips.

Ally opened her eyes a little while later. She smiled softly as she watched Austin and Kyler crashing his trucks. She had a special bond with both her children, but she and Kaylin could connect as females. It was nice for Kyler to have a guy to look up to and admire. She stood and stretched, sharing a smile with Austin. She joined her daughter.

"I'm almost done with this picture mommy."

Kaylin was very artistic and a perfectionist, so the butterfly on the page was neatly colored in, all within the lines.

"It's so pretty sweetie."

"Austin, come look." Kaylin said.

"Okay." he walked over and looked, "It's beautiful Kaylin. We have an artist on our hands."

Kaylin smiled brightly. She got up from her seat and threw her arms around him. He picked her up.

"Do you want to dance princess?" he asked reaching for a remote.

"Yes please." she said in her polite way.

Austin pressed a button and classical music filled cabin. Kaylin laughed in delight as he twirled them around.

"Mommy, can we dance?" Kyler asked.

"Of course."

She lifted the little boy into her arms and danced around in the confined space.

It was a magical moment. One that she would never forget. One that her son and daughter would never forget either.

LINE BREAK

Austin's parents' house was classic country. Two stories, bay windows and a huge front porch with a bench swing.

"Home sweet home." he said, helping them out of the limo, "Let's head on in, the driver will get the bags."

Suddenly a man and woman who looked a lot like Austin burst out of the house.

"Austin!" the woman yelled, pulling her son into a hug almost violently.

"Mom." he groaned.

The man laughed and rolled his eyes. He offered his hand to Ally.

"Mothers. Hi, I'm Mike."

"Ally. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kyler!" Kyler said, sticking his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Kyler. And how about you cutie?" Mike asked Kaylin.

Kaylin just smiled shyly.

"That, dad, is my little Princess, Kaylin." Austin said, released from his mother's grip.

"And you must be Ally."

Ally was pulled into a mighty hug as well.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Moon." she said once freed.

"Oh, please Ally, call me Mimi." the hyper woman said, "Come in, come in."

"Thank you for having us Mimi." Ally said, ushering Kaylin into the house; she was just so shy with new people.

"Oh, don't think anything of it dear. We are just so glad Austin found someone normal."

"Mom!" Austin cried.

"Oh, hush now, I just meant not a Hollywood floozy."

"Thank you?" Ally said, "You have a lovely home Mrs.- I mean, Mimi."

They all sat in the living room.

"Oh, thank you, we have Austin to thank for that."

"Aww, how sweet." Ally smiled at him.

"Yeah, that's me."

Kyler had wandered over to the back window and gasped.

"Mommy! Mommy! Trampoline!"

"Oh, yeah." Mike said, "We got that for the neighbor kids."

"Can I play?" Kyler asked.

"It has the netting." Mike told Ally, "I'll go with him. Do you want to come with us Kaylin?"

Kaylin nodded and Mike led them out the back door.

"Oh, they are just precious." Mimi gushed, "How old are they?"

"Five. And I don't know about precious." she joked, then she thought of something, "Uh you might want to get anything breakable to higher ground, Kyler's a little…clumsy."

"Oh don't worry about a thing dear." Mimi said, "Should I show you to your rooms so you and the kids can settle in?"

"That would be wonderful."

The Moon's had two guest bedrooms upstairs along with Austin's room. They slept in a room down stairs. Everything was beautiful in old-country fashion. Ally unpacked her suitcase after unpacking the kids in the other room. There was a knock on the door frame.

"Is everything ok?" Austin asked.

"Wonderful." she said, coming over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank you for inviting us."

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Thanks for coming." he said before kissing her again.

"Eww." came to little voices.

They pulled apart with a laugh.

"Mommy, he's a _boy_." Kaylin stage whispered, crinkling her nose in disgust, "They have cooties."

Austin scooped her into his arms.

"I don't have cooties." he said before peppering her little face with kisses.

Kaylin squealed and giggled. Ally smiled at the sight. Kyler just made faces.

"Did you have fun on the trampoline?" Austin asked, setting Kaylin down.

"Yes!" both of them cried, "Grandpa said we can ride horses too."

"Grandpa!" Austin and Ally exclaimed together in surprise.

"Mr. Mike said we can call him grandpa." Kaylin explained.

"Oh, geez." Austin said, smacking his forehead, "I'm sorry Ally."

"It's fine." she said.

And it really was. It was sweet of the Moons to make them feel like family.

"Austin! Lunch is ready!" Mimi shouted.

"Now my mom, she can cook." Austin said, "Come on, I'm starving."

"What about the horsies?" Kyler asked.

"We'll do that tomorrow." Ally said, realizing that Austin wanted some time with his parents.

It was a wonderful rest of the day. Mike had become attached to the twins, going as far as to raid the attic for old toys of Austin's. Austin joined them, reminiscing his childhood. Ally helped Mimi in the kitchen after dinner.

"This was wonderful Mimi, thank you." Ally said, drying off a plate.

"Thank you for making my little boy so happy." Mimi said, "Austin has loved music for as long as I can remember, dancing around in his diaper as a toddler."

Ally giggled, knowing Austin would be horrified that his mother was sharing such things.

"Austin has done amazing things with his talents, but I can tell you have inspired him. Last time he was here, he was very depressed, said he was tired of being a rock star."

"He said that?" she asked.

Mimi nodded sadly.

"But he is like a shining star now. I almost didn't recognize him." Mimi continued, "He's especially bright when he's looking at you."

Ally blushed.

"Mommy look!"

Ally turned to see Kyler with more toy trucks.

"Wow Ky, tell Mike thank you."

Kyler threw his arms around Mike.

"Thank you grandpa." he said.

"Grandpa?" Mimi said smiling, one eyebrow raised at her husband.

Mike shrugged and kissed her cheek.

"Time for bed." Ally said.

"Why?" Kyler whined.

"Do you want to ride a horse tomorrow?" she asked, "Go on, I'll be up in a minute."

Austin appeared, smiling.

"That was fun. I forgot I had all that stuff." he said, pecking Ally's cheek.

"Austin, come help me with the car." Mike said.

"Coming." Austin responded, following his dad out of the house.

"And you look at him the same way." Mimi said.

Ally opened her mouth to respond.

"Mommy!" Kaylin yelled.

Mimi laughed.

"Go, I'll finish up."

Ally went to sleep that night with a smile on her face.

LINE BREAK

Ally knew she was holding everyone up, but that dang horse was _huge_.

"Come on mommy!" said from the horse he was sharing with Mike, Austin had Kaylin.

"Uh-hold-hold on honey." she stammered.

She jumped a mile when the horse moved forward a little.

"I don't know if I can do this." Ally said.

"Let me help you." Austin said getting off his horse, setting Kaylin down, "Just second Princess."

They eventually got her on the horse. Austin hopped back on his horse.

"Just remember what I taught you." he said, "Let's ride. Ally, loosen up on him a bit."

"Like that's easy!" she snapped.

Ally was happy when it was all over, but Kaylin and Kyler wanted to ride forever.

"How about a walk darling?" Austin asked later that evening.

"Yes, go, we will watch the twins." Mimi said, "You leave tomorrow morning, and you need some good Texas air Ally."

"I'd love to." she said, taking her boyfriend's offered hand.

The sun was just beginning its descent. Austin put an arm around her waist. A cool breeze moved through the air. Ally closed her eyes and breathed deeply. They walked in companionable silence on a dirt path.

Mimi watched them walk away, her heart warmed at the sight.

"Spying darling?" Mike said, joining her at the bay window.

"Of course not Mike. I'm admiring."

Mike put an arm around his wife.

"They fit so perfectly." Mimi said, turning to face Mike, "Like we do."

Mike smiled and kissed his wife.

"Eww grandpa, she's a _girl_." Kyler cried.

They laughed. Ah, innocence.


	14. Love and A Wish

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! I finally had some time to get out this chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review. I am so grateful to those who have reviewed, incredibly so. I'd like to give a special shout-out to my 200th reviewer _LoveandLaughter_. I'm sorry, I don't know who my 100th review was, so you all get a shout out for that.

LINE BREAK

Ally had to hit the ground running when they arrived back in Miami Monday morning. She kissed Austin goodbye, took the kids to school and arrived only ten minutes late for her first class. But she couldn't focus. The weekend had been- amazing. She filled with some much glee and happiness that she didn't know what to do with herself.

"Ally?"

Ally jumped at her professor's voice.

"Oh, Mr. Lindy, I'm sorry." she said stressfully.

The old man smiled.

"Relax dear; I just wanted to see if you were all right. You are usually my most engaging student."

"She's fine. She's dating a rock star." the boy behind her scoffed.

Ally turned a nice shade of red.

"I'm just fine sir." she managed to get out, "Please, continue."

Mr. Lindy patted her clenched hands and moved on.

But she found herself lost in her thoughts again. The past weekend had made her realize something she wasn't sure she should be realizing quite yet.

She might be in love with Austin Moon.

LINE BREAK

Ally found herself inspired by some of the things Austin had said to her that night at the Gehry Hall. So as soon as she was able to, she hit the piano, lyrics swirling in her mind. She was focusing so hard she didn't notice someone entering the practice room.

"Hello darling."

"Ahhh!" she screamed.

"Whoa, Ally!" Austin put his hands up defensively, "It's just me."

"Oh." she said, clutching a hand to her chest.

"You ok?" Austin asked with a laugh.

"Sure. Just help me find my heart and everything will be just fine." she said with a smile, "You scared me."

"No kidding." he said, joining her at the piano bench and pecking her on the lips, "What are you doing that has you so checked out?"

"Oh just a song for you." she said nonchalantly, "It's almost finished."

He put an arm around her.

"Oh really?"

"Really. Why'd you come here?" she asked, "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I just came to tell you I'll be out of town a couple of days." he answered, tinkering with some of the keys, "I'm going to perform on Good Morning America in New York for the first time."

"Congratulations!" Ally stood and threw her arms around her boyfriend.

Austin stood as well and pulled her into his arms.

"Thanks darling." he nodded towards the scribbles on the paper at the piano, "Will your song be ready?"

Ally beamed and nodded.

"Teach it to me." he said.

She made a movement towards the piano, but he held her there.

"_After_ you kiss me."

And she did. The urge to tell him that she loved him surfaced and it took everything in her to quell it. It wasn't the right time.

LINE BREAK

Ally flipped on the television early the next morning.

"_And coming up within the hour, rock star Austin Moon will be in the studio for an interview and a new song."_ the news caster announced.

Ally let out a muffled squeal, not wanting to wake the twins quite yet. She was just so excited. She started breakfast, feeling time tick by a slowly as it could.

"_Coming up after the break, Austin Moon."_

"Finally." Ally said, and then shouted, "Kay! Ky! Time to get up!"

When she didn't hear anything she smirked.

"Austin's going to be on TV." she sang out.

Suddenly there was a loud clatter and the sound of four little feet. Kaylin and Kyler practically fell over each other as they reached the kitchen.

"Sit." Ally instructed.

"Austin's really gonna be on TV mommy?" Kaylin asked.

"Yep. In a few minutes. Kyler, sit." she told the little boy who's nose was pressed against the television screen.

"_And now ladies and gentleman, Austin Moon!"_

"Yay!" Kyler shouted as Austin walked out onto the stage and sat down with the newscaster.

"_Welcome Austin."_

"_Thanks for having me Robin."_

"_Now Austin, you have come out with some great hits, but your last two songs have topped the charts and made you instant fans."_

"_Well for the last two songs I have had an incredible writer. __Break My Heart__ and __Fighter__ were just as much her success as mine."_

"_Yes, your girlfriend, Ally Dawson. How is that going? You were spotted in your hometown with her and her children."_

"_Things are going great. Ally is an amazing woman and mother. She is so unlike anyone I have ever known. My parents wanted to meet her."_

"Aww." Ally cooed, abandoning any attempt to eat.

"_I was told that you are here to perform a new song."_

"_Yes, Ally wrote an amazing song called Beautiful Soul."_

"_Are you ready to share it with us?"_

"_You bet."_

Ally and the twins began clapping. Austin moved over to a stage area and picked up his guitar.

"_This goes out to my girlfriend whose beautiful soul I can never go without."_

"That's you mommy." Kaylin said.

"Shh." Ally and Kyler shushed.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe, do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul, beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul

The newscasters stood and applauded while Austin bowed.

"_Austin Moon America! __Beautiful Soul__ will be available in a week."_

Ally flipped off the TV.

"Mommy?"

"What Kaylin?" she said.

"Can you not smile like that? It's-"

"Creepy." Kyler finished.

Ally brought her hand up to her mouth and laughed.

"Go on, get ready for school."

Later that night she skyped Austin.

"Hey darling." he said as his face came into frame.

"Hey Austin." she said, "You were great."'

"God, I was so nervous Ally."

"You never showed it." Ally said.

"Cute pajamas." Austin said with a smirk.

Ally was appalled when she realized she was wearing her 'I'm sexy' pajamas that Trish bought her as a joke.

"Oh my god. I don't wear these, like, ever. This is just laundry night, and my other pajamas are-Austin Moon stop laughing!"

Austin was having a coughing fit he was laughing so hard. Ally felt like her face was on fire.

"I'm sor-sorry darling." he giggled, "You should have seen your face."

"Austin." she whined.

"No, no darling, it's cute and the pajamas speak the truth."

Now her face was fire red for a whole other reason.

"Can we not talk about my pajamas anymore?" she asked.

With one last snicker, he nodded.

"How are the kids?" he asked.

She loved how he asked because he really cared about them, not just because he thought he had to.

"Well, I think ok." she said, stretching out on her bed and leaning back on her pillows.

"What do you mean 'you think'?" he asked.

"Well, Kaylin has been sad all afternoon and she won't tell me what's wrong. And I could tell she had been crying."

"Is she still awake?" Austin asked.

"She might be. You want me to check?"

"Yeah. Let me see if she'll tell me what's up."

"Ok, just sec."

Kaylin was awake still and it looked like she had been crying some more.

"Kay, Austin's on the computer and wants to talk to you." she said, "Will you talk to him?"

Kaylin sniffled and climbed out of bed. She followed Ally into her mother's room. She climbed onto the bed and sat in front of the computer.

"Hey Princess."

"Hello Austin." Kaylin said meekly.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Austin asked softly, "Your mommy said you were sad."

"A little." Kaylin fidgeted with a loose string of Ally's comforter.

"Why Princess? You can tell me."

"I don't have a daddy."

"What?" Ally said, startled.

"Friday is daddy-daughter day at school. And I don't have a daddy."

"Oh, honey." Ally said, joining her daughter on the bed, running a hand down the little girls back.

"Well how about this." Austin said, "If it's ok with your mommy, can I come with you? I know I'm not your daddy, but this way you won't be alone."

Ally watched her daughter's face light up.

"Is it ok mommy? Can Austin come with me?"

"That's just fine." Ally said, touched.

"Do we have date Princess?" Austin asked.

"Yes!" Kaylin squealed.

Ally laughed and hugged Kaylin.

"Go on to bed."

"Goodnight mommy, goodnight Austin!" Kaylin said before running to her room.

"Don't wake your brother!" Ally called before turning back to the computer, "Thank you Austin."

"I'd do anything for that little girl." Austin said.

"I love you."

Ally gasped. She hadn't meant to blurt that out.

"Oh no. That was too soon. It was too soon. Oh my-"

"Ally!" Austin interrupted, "Relax. I love you too."

"I'm so sor-wait, you what?" Ally said.

"I said, silly woman, I love you too."

"Oh." Ally said, wide eyed.

"Now are you ok? You're smiling kind of funny."

"I'm fine. Just wishing you were here so I could kiss you." she said.

Austin sighed.

"Me too."

Ally tried to stifle her yawn.

"Sleep darling. I'll skype you tomorrow and I'll be back Thursday morning."

"All right. Good night Austin."

"Good night. I love you."

"I love you too."

With the way her mouth felt the next morning, she was certain she had smiled all night.

LINE BREAK

"You told him you loved him!" Trish squealed.

"Shh! Trish!" Ally chastised, but she was smiling.

"And he said it back!" Trish was ecstatic.

"Yes."

They both squealed together, jumping up and down, not caring that they were in public.

"He's also going to take Kaylin to daddy daughter day."

"Awwwwww." Trish cooed, "Oh my gosh Ally. When's the wedding?"

"What?" Ally stopped jumping, "Trish, whoa, slow down."

"Okay, okay. But a girl can fantasize about her best friend's wedding."

Ally rolled her eyes.

"What about you?" Ally asked as they approached the food stand.

"What about me what?" Trish said, reading the menu.

"When are you going to find someone?" Ally asked.

"It just hasn't happened yet." Trish shrugged.

Ally waited a moment before speaking again.

"What about Dez?"

Trish scoffed.

"He's insane. No way."

"Aw come on, he's not that bad."

"Oh look, we're next." Trish said quickly.

"Nice change of subject." Ally said.

"Hot dog with the works." Trish told the hot dog guy, pointedly ignoring Ally.

"Fine. I'll drop it. For now." Ally said, placing her order.

They found a spot under a shady tree.

"You should have seen how happy Kaylin was when Austin said he would go with her." Ally said.

"For a rock star, he's a pretty good guy." Trish commented.

"Yeah." Ally sighed.

"What is it?" Trish asked.

"Mr. Matlock left me a message this morning. I have to find a way to prove that Dallas is abusive. The bulk of my case rests on that."

Trish nodded thoughtfully.

"I have an idea." she said after a moment, "It's kind of a stretch."

"I'm up for anything at this moment." Ally said.

"Well, I think we need to talk to Dallas' wife." Trish said.

"Why would I want to talk to my ex-husband's new wife?" Ally said, wrinkling her nose in disdain.

"Think about it Ally." Trish said, "If he was abusive towards you, what's to say he isn't just as abusive towards Emily? I was watching her in the mediation."

Ally tapped her fingers on the table.

"What do you think you saw?" she asked.

"I saw a scared woman Als. She looked like you did before you told me what was happening. Her answers and speech were robotic, as if she had been coached." Trish said, "I think it might be a good idea to talk to her."

"How can we talk to her without Dallas knowing?" Ally asked.

"Leave that to me." Trish said in her 'sneaky' voice.

"Nothing illegal Trish." Ally warned.

Trish grinned.

"Aw, you take the fun out of everything." she whined.

They both giggled.

"You are one of a kind Trish De la Rosa." Ally said.

"Well duh."

LINE BREAK

Trish rang the doorbell of the massive house. After a minute she rang it again and pounded on the door.

"Dez! Open up!" she shouted.

The door opened up to reveal the tall red head in a yellow t-shirt and orange pants. Trish wanted to cover her eyes-or throw up.

"Hey Trish." Dez greeted excitedly, "Come in. I just finished making popcorn. You wanna watch a movie?"

"No." she said bluntly, "Listen Crazy, I need your help."

"With what?" he asked.

Trish pushed past Dez.

"You're pretty good with a computer right?" she asked as he shut the door.

"Yeah. I'm-"

"Good. I need you to help me dig up some dirt." Trish interrupted.

"Okay." he said, opening the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Outside. To dig up some dirt."

Trish groaned and stomped over to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to his computer and pushed him into his chair.

"You're strong." he said absently.

"Just do what I tell you to." she said coldly, though she was flushing from the compliment.

"What am I looking for?"

"Emily Harrison." Trish said conspiratorially, "Anything on an Emily Harrison."

LINE BREAK

Kaylin nearly fell running to the door Friday morning.

"Kay, slow down." Ally cautioned, amused.

She opened the door and Kaylin launched herself at an unsuspecting Austin. He staggered back, but easily scooped the little girl into his arms.

"Are you ready for our date Princess?" he asked.

Kaylin nodded, her hair whipping around.

"All right. We'll leave in just a second. Can I talk to your mommy a minute?"

"Ok. But hurry!"

Austin laughed.

"She is so excited." Ally said, stepping into his open arms.

He gave her a long kiss. He pulled back and framed her face with his hands.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she said back.

"Can we go now?" Kaylin said impatiently, tapping a Mary-Jane covered foot.

"All right. Where's your brother?"

"It's just a girl's day at the preschool." Ally informed him.

"Well, ok." Austin offered his hand to Kaylin, "Are you ready m'lady? You look so pretty in your blue dress."

"Yes! Let's go!"

Ally laughed as her daughter practically dragged Austin down the stairs.

"Have fun!" she called, "Get someone to take a picture!"

Austin waved in acknowledgment. Ally just chuckled.

LINE BREAK

The classroom went quiet when he entered the colorful classroom. He figured that would happen, but he wasn't going to pay any attention to them, he was here for Kaylin.

"Okay girls!" the teacher said awkwardly, "Time to introduce your dads!"

Kaylin held his hand tightly as other little girls introduced their fathers. He was relieved that one girl brought her uncle, so Kaylin wasn't the only one.

"Kaylin, your turn."

Kaylin shyly tugged Austin's hand and led him to the front of the classroom.

"This is Mr. Austin. He's not my daddy." she said in a soft voice, and looked up at him, "But I wish he was."

Austin froze.

Oh boy.


	15. Times are A'Changing

A/N: So, super, super psyched about all the reviews. Thank you so much for taking the time to say something. I've got a little over a week left of school before the winter break and I probably will have very little time to write, but I'll try to keep going. Please read and enjoy and maybe review. Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. Including Taylor Swift. Sad face. Enjoy!

LINE BREAK

_Previously on Slapped:_

_Kaylin shyly tugged Austin's hand and led him to the front of the classroom._

"_This is Mr. Austin. He's not my daddy." she said in a soft voice, and looked up at him, "But I wish he was."_

_Austin froze._

_Oh boy._

LINE BREAK

A little girl with adorable, wide brown eyes was looking up at him expectantly.

And he had no idea what to do.

He chuckled nervously, the air thick in the little classroom. Kaylin suddenly let go of his hand and ran out of the room. Everyone stared at him.

"Um, if you'll just, um you know, excuse me." he babbled, hurrying after Kaylin.

He entered the hall and didn't see her.

"Damn she's fast." he muttered, "Kaylin! Kaylin! Where are you Kay?"

He followed the crying noises and found her crouched under a water fountain. She had pulled her knees up to her chest and she had her face buried in her crossed arms. He didn't try to coax her out; he just sat down beside her, suppressing a curse as he struck his head on the metal fountain.

"Talk to me Princess." he said quietly.

"Don't call me that!" Kaylin snapped.

Austin was a little hurt, but decided to go with it. He was determined to figure this out, fighting the urge to call Ally and cry.

"Okay. I'm sorry Kaylin." he said, "But can you talk to me? Tell me what's wrong?"

Kaylin sniffled and lifted her head.

"You don't want to be my daddy." she said in a tiny voice.

Austin felt his heart break in a million pieces. He pulled her into his arms.

"Kaylin, it's not that I don't want to be your daddy." he said, kissing the top of her head, "It's just that there is a lot more, um, adult stuff involved in that sort of thing."

"Do you like me?" she asked.

He gave her a big hug.

"No Kaylin, I don't like you."

"What?" she gasped.

"I love you Princess." he said before tickling her.

Her giggles made him laugh.

"Can I be your friend?" he asked.

Kaylin nodded.

"Excuse me." the teacher appeared, "Is everything ok?"

Austin looked down at the little girl.

"I don't know. Is everything ok Kaylin?" he asked.

Kaylin nodded. Austin hopped up and helped her out from under the fountain. The teacher smiled.

"We're having art time, would you and Mr. Austin like to come back inside?"

"Yes!" Kaylin said enthusiastically at the suggestion.

"She's a famous artist." Austin teased as they headed back to the classroom.

"No I'm not!" Kaylin protested.

"You will be." Austin said, squeezing her hand.

Kaylin beamed. Austin let out a sigh of relief, glad she felt better.

LINE BREAK

Ally groaned when she saw Austin and Kaylin walking into the pre-school on the mid-day news at the Sonic Boom. Her cell phone range.

"Right on cue." she said when she answered.

"You let my daughter go out with him alone!" Dallas yelled, "You barely know him! He could be some creeper!"

"The only creeper I know is you." she responded in a bored tone.

Dallas let out an aggravated sound. She knew he just _hated_ that he couldn't control her anymore.

"Name calling isn't going to help you keep the kids." he retorted childishly.

"What's Kaylin's middle name?" she asked.

There was silence for a moment.

"Um-Marie?" he said.

Ally laughed.

"And _that_ is how I'm keeping the kids." she said, hanging up on her ass of an ex-husband.

She turned around at the sound of applause. Trish was standing there.

"Hey Trish." Ally greeted, "On a break?"

"Yeah, listen, we need to talk." Trish glanced over at Jenny, who was pretending not to listen, "Upstairs."

Ally nodded and followed her friend up to the practice room. She made sure Jenny hadn't followed and closed the door.

"So what's up?" Ally said.

"Dez and I looked up Emily." Trish said.

"Dez?" Ally raised an eyebrow.

Trish scowled.

"Not now Ally Dawson."

"Ok. Ok." Ally put her hands up, "Continue."

"I had Dez help me look into Emily Harrison." Trish repeated, "We found quite a bit."

"Like what?" Ally asked, sitting down at the piano bench.

Trish flopped onto a bean bag across from her.

"For one thing, she doesn't know how to use security settings. Her Facebook page was an open book. A weird book at that."

"Weird how?"

"How many Facebook friends do you have Ally?" Trish asked.

"Uh-about 180 I think." she said, not following Trish's logic.

"Emily has five."

"Five?" Ally said in disbelief.

"Yeah." Trish pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, "Dallas. Dallas' mother. Dakota. Dallas' grandmother. And Dallas' father."

"That is weird. None of her family?"

"Nope." Trish shook her head, "And get this. Everything she posts has something to do with how great Dallas is. And I quote "Dallas is the most amazing husband. I am so lucky.""

Ally pretended to gag.

"Yuck." she said.

"Ally, I think he's isolated her." Trish said sadly, "There is nothing personal about her page. I don't even think she's ever seen it."

"Does she work?"

"She was in school to be a fashion designer, but dropped out. The month she dropped out coincides with the month she married Dallas."

"That's sad." Ally commented.

"And I don't know how Dez did it, and I probably don't want to, but he hacked into her medical records."

"How bad?" Ally winced just thinking of Dallas striking her.

"Several trips to the emergency room before it was written down that she now has a private doctor." Trish said, her tone hinting anger.

"So no more records." Ally said.

"Unfortunately." Trish said.

"This won't hold up in court." Ally said offhandedly, her mind in the past.

"So we have to talk to Emily." Trish said.

"What about her parents?" Ally asked, "I know he liked to keep me away from my father. They probably miss her."

"What if they tell Dallas we're asking questions?" Trish said.

"We might have to take that chance." Ally said thoughtfully, "I should probably tell Mr. Matlock."

"What if he tries to stop us?" Trish asked.

"Well, then we still do it." Ally shrugged, "We just tell Mr. Matlock, uh, less."

"You're a badass Ally Dawson." Trish giggled.

Ally threw a stuffed animal at her friend.

"Where's Kyler?" Trish asked.

"He's with dad in his office." Ally answered, "And Austin is taking Kaylin out to dinner, making a day of it."

"That is sooo sweet." Trish gushed, "So, girl's afternoon?"

"Yes. Let's grab something to eat."

LINE BREAK

"Are you too full for dessert?" Austin asked Kaylin.

"No way!" she exclaimed.

He laughed and helped her pick out a dessert. He had taken her to a fancy restaurant. Kaylin was having a blast. She thought she was so grown up sitting next to him in her booster seat in a booth at a local café.

"Have you made your choices?" asked the nervous teenage waitress.

Austin could tell she was a huge fan, but she had done well to conceal it. He was going to leave an autograph for her for not making a fuss.

"Yes." he said, "Do you want to order first pretty lady?"

Kaylin giggled and nodded.

"'Nilla shake." she said.

"I'll have the same. Vanilla shake." Austin said, "Thank you."

He looked down at the kids menu that Kaylin was delicately coloring in. She pushed the blue crayon into his hand.

"You color the sky." she said.

He put his arm around her and joined in, being careful to stay in the lines. But his thoughts were much deeper than the cartoon on the page.

He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the past month. If someone had told him that he would fall in love with a girl who wasn't a star and adore her kids, he would have hit them. For so long it had been 'what girl can I get next?' and 'Love was for losers'. Now he was deeply in love and found himself not completely hating the idea of fatherhood. He _loved_ loving the Dawson family.

"Austin?"

Kaylin's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You're coloring outside the lines." she said.

"Oh sorry Princess." he said.

"It's ok. I love you Austin." she said.

She hugged him and he hugged right back. It felt so incredibly _right_.

LINE BREAK

Ally had to smile when Austin brought Kaylin in the apartment over his shoulder. She was sound asleep.

"So you had a good day?" she asked, kissing him.

"We had a great day." he whispered.

Ally waited in the living room while he tucked Kaylin in. He sat on the couch and she curled up next to him. She sighed in contentment and he kissed her temple. But she felt like he was separate from the act. She lifted her head.

"Austin, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing darling." he laughed softly.

She pulled away from him to get a better look at him.

"No, something's on your mind." she said, concerned, "What is it?"

"I just-" he stopped, "It's hard to explain."

"Try." Ally said.

He nodded and took a deep breath.

"I've changed." he said.

"You have." Ally agreed gently.

"And that just sort of hit me today."

"Do you regret it?" she asked.

"No. I don't." he gave her a smile, "I like the new me. And I like what comes with the new me."

Ally blushed under his heated gaze.

"I like the new you too." she whispered.

He quickly captured her lips. She leaned into him, a small moan escaping her. Austin took that as an invitation to pull her flush against his body, laying down on the couch and bringing her with him. After a bit of heated kissing, he pulled back.

"I better go." he said.

Ally nodded and got off of him. She was glad he understood that she didn't want anything to happen with the kids around and that she wasn't quite ready for much more.

"I love you darling." he said as he exited the apartment.

"I love you too." she said, closing the door.

She leaned against the closed door and sighed happily. She then giggled like a teenager. She jumped when there came a knock on the door. She opened it back up to see Austin.

"Sorry Ally, I forgot to tell you, Taylor wants to meet with you tomorrow at the studio. She said you can bring the kids. Do you want me to pick you guys up or meet you there?"

"Pick us up around 9. We should be ready." Ally said giddily.

"All right. Good night." Austin kissed her one last time.

"Goodnight."

LINE BREAK

Ally couldn't help thinking how surreal her life had become as Taylor Swift hugged her the next morning.

"Hello." she said, and then pushed the twins forward, "These are my kids, Kaylin and Kyler."

"Aww. You guys are so cute." Taylor gushed, pulling the twins into a hug as well, "So Austin says you have a song for me?"

Ally nodded and pulled out a stack of papers.

"Can I show you how it goes?" she asked nervously.

"Of course!" Taylor said, "It's your song. Come with me into the studio."

"I'll hang out with the kids." Austin said with an encouraging smile, "Go on."

Ally followed Taylor upstairs to a studio. Ally gasped at the beautiful piano that sat in the middle of the room.

"He loves you." Taylor said.

Ally turned red.

"Yeah." she mumbled.

"I think it's great." Taylor said, opening a mini fridge and handing Ally a bottle of sparkling water, "I've known Austin for a while and he seems incredibly happy. Before he met you I could tell he was becoming burned out."

"That's what his mother said." Ally said without thinking.

"You've met his parents!" Taylor squealed, "Oh honey, you're in deep."

Ally chuckled. She was having 'girl talk' with Taylor Swift.

"Let's see that song of yours." Taylor said, grabbing her guitar.

Ally sat down at the piano. She played and sang _White Horse_ several times while Taylor picked it up on her guitar. Soon, it was all Taylor and it sounded amazing.

"Thank you so much Ally." Taylor said as they headed back downstairs, "Take this."

Taylor was holding out a check. Ally took it and about swallowed her tongue.

"This-this is too much." she stammered, "The song is not even for sale yet."

Taylor just smiled and took Ally by the shoulders.

"I know this is going to be a hit Ally." Taylor tapped the check, "There is going to be more where this came from."

Ally was speechless. She was startled from her shocked haze when two little kids wrapped their arms around her.

"Hey guys. Say goodbye to Taylor."

"Bye Taylor." they chorused.

"Austin." Taylor said, handing him her phone, "Take a picture of me and Ally and the twins."

Taylor put an arm around Ally and the twins huddled in front of the two adults. Austin snapped the picture.

"Perfect." he said.

"I'll send you a copy Ally." Taylor said, "Well, I gotta run. I'll see you all later!"

Ally stared at the check when she got in the car. The number written on it was a number that only appeared in her wildest of dreams.

"You ok there?" Austin asked, pulling onto the highway.

"I'm buying a house." she blurted out.

Wait. What? Where had that come from? Ally shook her head at herself.

"I think that's a good idea." Austin said.

"You think?" she asked.

"Well, you're the one who said it darling." he laughed.

"I did didn't I?"

Ally had always had to watch what she spent. Had to make sure she had enough for food, clothes, rent and any emergency that came along and with Kyler, emergencies came on quite often. A house was just a pipe-dream. But looking at this check-wow. She felt so accomplished. She could actually do something as crazy as buying a house now.

"Yeah. I'm buying a house." she said firmly.

LINE BREAK

"We'll have to house hunt immediately." Trish said, carefully driving in an upscale neighborhood.

They were trying to find Emily's parents' house. Ally had left a quick message about what they were doing on Mr. Matlock's machine, purposely waiting after hours to call.

"There!" Ally pointed, "2127."

Trish pulled up and parked in front of the pristine house. They sat there nervously.

"Come on Ally." Trish finally said, turning the car off.

They walked up the pathway to the wooden door. Ally hesitated before forcing herself to knock. She gripped Trish's hand while they waited for someone to answer. A woman opened the door a crack.

"May I help you?" she said.

"Um-hi." Ally said, "My name's Ally Dawson and this is my friend Trish. We're here to talk to you about Emily."

The door swung open so fast that the girls stepped back.

"You know where my daughter is?" the woman asked frantically.

"You…don't?" Ally asked.

"No. She disappeared one day and never came back. You know where she is?"

Ally and Trish looked at each other.

"You're gonna need to sit down for this." Trish said.

The woman moved aside to let them in. Ally and Trish followed her into a cozy living room.

"Allan!" the woman shouted, "Allen come downstairs! It's about Emily."

Ally and Trish sat uncomfortably on the oversized couch.

"My name is Melissa." the woman said as a tall balding man joined them, "Allan, this is Ally and Trish. They know something about Emily."

"Well, what is it?" Allan said roughly.

"We know where Emily is." Trish said.

"And I think she's in danger." Ally finished.


	16. The Key of Emily

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. They mean the world to me. I personally don't love this chapter, but I had to move some other things along besides the Austin/Ally romance, so I hope you'll hang in there with me. Please enjoy and please review. Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.

LINE BREAK

_Previously on Slapped:_

"_My name is Melissa." the woman said as a tall balding man joined them, "Allan, this is Ally and Trish. They know something about Emily."_

"_Well, what is it?" Allan said roughly._

"_We know where Emily is." Trish said._

"_And I think she's in danger." Ally finished._

LINE BREAK

"What!" Melissa and Allan exclaimed together.

Ally opened her mouth to respond, but her cell rang. She winced when she read the ID.

"It's Mr. Matlock." she said, getting up to leave the room, "I gotta take this. Trish?"

"I'll continue." Trish said.

"Who's Mr. Matlock?" Melissa asked.

"Ally's lawyer." Trish answered. "Emily is married to her ex-husband."

"Married?" Melissa said in disbelief, "She's married?"

"Yes." Trish confirmed.

Ally came back into the room.

"What did he say?" Trish said.

"Well, he's not happy with me and he's coming here." Ally said, sitting back down.

"Why does your lawyer need to be here?" Allan asked.

"I didn't get very far." Trish said to Ally.

"Please start explaining!" Allan exclaimed angrily, "Why does your lawyer have to be here?"

"Allan, please." Melissa set a hand on her husband's arm, "I have a feeling there is a lot more involved."

Ally was glad for Melissa's understanding.

"Mr. Matlock said it was important to wait until he got here." she said, "He'll be here shortly."

Ally and Trish sat with Emily's parents uncomfortably. They both let out a relieved sigh when the doorbell rang. Allan got up to answer.

"Hello sir, I'm Wren Matlock." Mr. Matlock said, offering his hand.

Allan shook it.

"I'm Allan Cahill. Now can we know what the hell is going on?" he said, ushering Mr. Matlock into the living room.

"Allan." Melissa said.

"I apologize Mr. and Mrs. Cahill; my client should not have come here so haphazardly."

Ally looked away from Mr. Matlock's glare.

"Just explain." Allen sighed.

"I-" Ally began.

Mr. Matlock put his hand up to stop her.

"Miss Dawson, perhaps it's best if I do the speaking."

Ally nodded, feeling like a child getting scolded.

"Miss Dawson was previously married to your daughter's husband, Dallas Harrison. She is currently fighting him for the custody of their two children. Part of Miss Dawson's case rests on proving that her husband was abusive towards her." Mr. Matlock said in his professional manner, "We believe he is doing the same thing to Emily."

Melissa let out a sob. Allan wrapped his arms around her.

"When was the last time you saw your daughter Mr. and Mrs. Cahill?"

"A little over two years ago." Melissa said tearfully, "She left one morning for school and didn't come home."

"She lived here at home?" Trish asked.

"Yes." Melissa answered.

"How old was she two years ago?" Mr. Matlock asked, sending Trish a 'shut up' look.

"18." Allan answered.

Ally did the calculations. Emily was only 20 years old! She was beginning to feel really guilty for not thinking that Dallas would do that shit all over again.

"Did you file a missing persons report?" Mr. Matlock asked, jotting down notes on the pad he brought with him.

"Yes, but the police basically told us that Emily's disappearance was just her spreading her wings of freedom." Allan said venomously.

"She was so excited about fashion school. Why would she up and leave it?" Melissa asked.

"I can answer that." Ally said, silently asking Mr. Matlock to let her speak.

The stiff man gave her a curt nod.

"Dallas Harrison is a very charming man." she began, "Very good at saying all the right things. I married him when I was 19 years old after only a year of dating. He promised me the world."

"You think he sweet-talked Emily?" Allan asked.

"I know he did." she said.

"Let's go get her!" Melissa said.

"That's not a good idea Mrs. Cahill." Mr. Matlock said.

"Why? Because we could mess with your little custody case?" Allan spat.

Ally felt a spark of anger at that and had to remind herself that they were missing their daughter terribly.

"No Mr. Cahill, it has been in my experience that abuse victims often pretend as though nothing is wrong. If we just rush Emily, she will cover for Dallas, and we may put her in more danger. I saw Emily myself and I believe she is under his thumb." Mr. Matlock said in a cool tone.

"So how do we do this?" Melissa asked.

"Gradually." was the lawyer's answer, "And we'll need to form a plan."

"Like what?" Allan asked.

"A chance meeting." Trish said.

"Like that." Mr. Matlock said, eyes narrowed at the interruption.

"I can make that happen." Trish said, "Leave that to me."

"Trish is the sneakiest person I know." Ally inputted.

"What if she is with Dallas?" Melissa asked.

"I'll find out her schedule." Trish said, "We'll position you at a time when she is alone. He can't possibly be with her all the time."

"How will you do that?" Allan asked.

"I've got a friend." Trish responded.

"I'm not hearing this." Mr. Matlock said.

"We'll get your daughter back Mr. and Mrs. Cahill." Ally vowed, "And prove Dallas to be an unfit father in the process."

Melissa looked up at her husband. He nodded his consent.

"Let's get my daughter home safe." Allan said.

"Excellent." Mr. Matlock said, shaking the Cahill's hands, "Miss De la Rosa will call me before she calls you to set up the meet."

"Thank you." Melissa whispered.

As soon as they exited the house Mr. Matlock rounded on Trish and Ally.

"Never do anything like this again!" he said in a low voice, but he might as well have been yelling, "You both don't seem to realize how sensitive the court system is. Only certain things are admissible in cases. Miss Dawson, you jeopardized your case just by coming here. You come to me if you think you have a grand idea!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Matlock." Ally whispered.

"You are so lucky I went back to the office." Mr. Matlock hissed, "You, Miss De la Rosa, are to call me when you are ready to set up the meeting."

"Yes sir." Trish said, suppressing the urge to salute.

"Do you both understand me?"

The girls nodded.

"Good afternoon to you then." he put on his hat and went to his car and drove off.

"Well that felt like we were back in Mr. Wright's class." Trish said.

Ally didn't respond. Trish seemed to understand and guided her friend to the car. They drove back into the city in silence.

LINE BREAK

Trish pulled up in front of Ally's apartment building. Ally exited the car quietly and headed for the stairs.

"Als." Trish called out the window.

Ally turned back.

"What Trish?" she asked tiredly.

"This isn't your fault." Trish said gently, "Emily is not your fault."

"I know that up here," she pointed to her head, and then put a hand over her heart, "but not in here."

She unlocked her door. Austin had been babysitting, so her kids were insane.

"Hi mommy!" Kyler yelled.

"Indoor voice." she reminded him absently.

"Hey darling." Austin greeted, Kaylin clinging to his back.

"I'll be in my room." Ally said moodily.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Kaylin asked as Ally's bedroom door slammed.

"I'm not sure Princess." Austin said, setting the little girl down, "Can you and Kyler play quietly in your room while I go talk to her?"

The twins nodded.

"Come on Ky." Kaylin said.

Austin knocked on Ally's door.

"Ally?"

He got no response.

"Can I come in Ally?" he tried again.

He didn't wait for an answer when he heard soft crying. He opened the door to see Ally curled up on her bed, hugging a pillow. He wordlessly joined her on the bed and put his arms around her. She didn't pull away, thankfully, just leaned into him, her head on his chest and cried. He didn't know what was wrong, but he just held her.

And that was all she needed.

LINE BREAK

Once Ally had cried herself out, she started to talk.

"I feel so guilty Austin." she said, rubbing her red eyes.

"About what?" he asked.

"I should have warned her." Ally said, "I could have stopped this."

Austin was confused.

"You're getting ahead of me darling. Who?"

"Emily."

"Dallas' wife?"

"Yes." Ally sighed, "I knew when he got married. Why didn't I even think that he would do what he did to me all over again?"

Now Austin was beginning to catch on.

"What brought all this on?" he asked.

Ally realized she had asked him to watch the kids and didn't even tell him where she was going. How was she so lucky? She recapped the visit to Emily's parents.

"That was risky Ally." he said.

"I know, I know. Mr. Matlock already read me the riot act." she said bitterly, "But Emily is the key to keeping my children. I just wish I had thought more of it when he married her."

"You had two toddlers to worry about Ally. This isn't your fault." he said.

"It sure feels like it is." she said.

"Well you are doing it now." Austin said firmly.

"Doing what?" she asked.

"You're stopping it. You are saving that girl. You are fixing things." he said, pulling away to look his girlfriend in the eyes, "You are an incredible woman. And you can do anything."

Ally gave him a small smile before kissing him breathless. He let out a laugh as they pulled apart.

"Well thank you." he said.

"No, thank _you_." she said.

Her bedroom door opened a crack, two sets of eyes peeking in.

"Yessss?" Austin asked cheekily.

"Is mommy ok?" Kyler asked.

"Mommy's just fine." Ally answered, "You guys can come in."

Kaylin and Kyler burst into the room and jumped on the bed. Austin caught Kyler before the little boy nearly flew through the headboard.

"Whoa Little Man."

Kyler giggled the way he did when he avoided near catastrophes. Kaylin rolled her eyes and sat carefully at the end of the bed.

"You aren't sad anymore mommy?" Kaylin asked.

Ally smiled and squeezed Austin's hand.

"No Kay. Not anymore." she said, "Come here sweetie."

Kaylin joined them at the head of the bed.

"Should we watch a movie?" she asked, reaching over onto her side table for her TV remote.

"Yeah!" the twins and Austin chorus.

They selected a movie on Pay-Per-View. Ally loved that she could afford that now.

LINE BREAK

Trish rang the doorbell of the mansion. Dez quickly opened the door.

"Hey Trish!" he greeted.

"Must you act like a puppy every time you say hello to someone?" Trish said scathingly, entering the house.

Dez shrugged. It irritated Trish that she was unable to shake up the man-child. She was Trish De la Rosa for god's sake, she could shake up anyone.

"I need your help again." she said.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Trish exclaimed.

The red-head smirked at her. He actually had the guts to smirk at her.

"Not unless you promise to do something for me." Dez said, arms crossed.

Maybe the man wasn't as dumb as he acted.

"Like what?" she asked.

"You have to promise." he repeated.

"How can I promise when I don't know what you want me to do?" she asked.

"Do you want my help or not?"

Trish fought the urge to hit him. She had a brother, she could pack a punch. But instead she sighed.

"Fine I promise."

Dez stuck his hand out.

"Shake on it."

She rolled her eyes and shook his hand.

"What did I just promise to do?" she asked.

"You are going out on a date with me." he said, avoiding looking at her by messing around with his computer.

"What?" Trish screeched, "No. No way."

Dez stubbornly stopped typing.

"Ugh. God. Fine." she ground out, "Ally better be _very _grateful."

"I'm not that bad." he said, hurt.

They worked in silence for a bit.

"Got it." he said, pointing to the screen.

"No Dez. You're not all that bad." Trish said in a quiet voice.

Dez grinned, his ears turning slightly red.

LINE BREAK

Ally woke up before her alarm the next morning. She smiled when she realized that all four of them had fallen asleep together. She was sad that it was Monday and they couldn't lounge around. She found herself thinking about how nice it would be to wake up like this every morning. Austin opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey." she said softly.

"Hey." he whispered back, gently moving Kyler off his chest, "Sorry."

"It's ok. We all fell asleep." she said, reaching over Kaylin to run her hand through her boyfriend's unnaturally messy hair.

He caught her hand and kissed it.

"I like this." he said.

"Me too." Ally said, feeling her face flush.

She jumped when her alarm started screaming. She quickly shut it off, but her kids were waking up.

"Austin!" Kyler said gleefully, throwing his arms around Austin.

"Good morning Little Man." he said.

Kaylin stretched and yawned. Austin leaned over the little boy to kiss Kaylin on the top of her head.

"Good morning to you too Princess."

Kaylin just waved, not quite awake. Ally and Austin laughed.

"Come guys. Time to get ready for school." Ally said, getting off the bed and lifting Kaylin down.

Austin did the same and helped Kyler.

"I don't wanna go to school." Kyler pouted.

"Go." Ally said sternly, "Get dressed, I'll get breakfast started."

"Will you eat with us Austin?" Kaylin asked.

"You bet. But go get ready."

The twins ran out of the room.

"I just love how they only listen to you." Ally said, amused.

She was working on the waffles when he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle and setting his chin on her shoulder. She giggled when his breath tickled her neck.

"Austin." she said in a warning tone.

"I love you." he said.

She turned her head and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." she said, "Now behave. You can set the table."

"Yes ma'am." he said, reluctantly letting go.

Breakfast was wonderfully engaging. Kaylin and Kyler were soo happy that Austin was there. Her heart warmed at the sight of Austin cutting up Kyler's waffles for him. Ally decided that she was going to let herself pretend. She deserved it.

"Who wants more syrup?" she asked.

Three full mouths asked for more.

LINE BREAK

Ally was looking at house listings online when her cell rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Ally." Trish said, "We've got a plan."

"We?" she asked.

"Yes, we. Me and Dez."

Ally grinned.

"Stop smiling Ally Dawson." Trish said, but there was no malice in her tone.

"Emily Harrison goes to the hair salon every third Monday. She'll be downtown this afternoon. Dallas has a meeting. He won't be around."

"Have you called Mr. Matlock?" Ally asked, not wanting to incur the lawyer's wrath again.

"Yes. He's notifying the Cahill's. Mrs. Cahill now has an appointment and Mr. Cahill is just going to be waiting there."

"Ok. We can't be there. Emily will recognize us." Ally said.

"I know. That's why I'm sending Dez in with his video camera and he'll set up so we can watch on the computer."

"He'll do that for us?" Ally asked.

"He'll do that for me." Trish said, then realized what she had admitted, "And don't you dare start smiling again."

Ally bit her lip, but refrained from smiling.

"I'll set up in the practice room." Ally said, "I'll see you in a bit. Bye."

"Bye."

Ally hit 'end' and then dialed another number. She informed Austin of what was going on. He informed her that he had to go to Australia for a few concerts.

"Good luck." he said.

"You too." she said, "We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you guys too. Keep me updated."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too darling."

LINE BREAK

Dez positioned himself inside the salon, telling the hairdressers he was filming a documentary. They were, of course, flattered and allowed him to sit in the corner. He began filming when Emily Harrison entered the shop.

"Hello Mrs. Harrison." said one of the hairdressers, named Cleo.

"Hello Cleo." Emily said quietly.

Dez filmed Emily getting her hair washed and sitting in one of the booths. The bell attached to the door rang and Mrs. Cahill entered with her husband. Dez gave them a discreet nod. Emily was facing away from them, but Dez could tell by the way the color drained from her face, she had spotted her parents in the mirror in front of her. Mrs. and Mr. Cahill had seen her as well, but followed Mr. Matlock's instructions not to engage immediately, so they pretended not to notice her.

"I'm here for my 5 o'clock appointment." Mrs. Cahill said, her voice uneven.

"Yes, of course, right this way." the other hairdresser, Lucy said.

Mrs. Cahill struggled to walk past her daughter to the wash basin.

"Doing well." Mr. Cahill muttered from beside Dez.

It was only when Mrs. Cahill was sat next to Emily that she reacted.

"Emily?" she gasped.

"M-mom?" Emily stammered.

She looked ready to run. Dez really hoped she wouldn't, Trish would be so disappointed.

"You know each other?" Cleo said pleasantly.

The hairdressers were confused when the older couple descended on Emily, hugging her tightly.

"We have missed you so much sweetheart." Mrs. Cahill said, tears running down her face.

Mr. Cahill struggled to remain stoic.

"I-I missed you too." Emily said.

"Where have you been?" Mr. Cahill asked, even though he knew the answer.

"I-I got married." she said, her voice becoming robotic, "To a wonderful man. I love him very much. He takes care of me."

Mr. Cahill clenched his fist at his side. This wasn't his daughter. His daughter was bright, happy and vibrant. This girl was cold and her eyes were filled to the brim with fright.

"Can we meet him?" he gritted out.

"No!" Emily exclaimed, jumping up, "I mean, he's a very private person."

Mrs. Cahill hugged her daughter. Emily let out a hiss of pain.

"What's wrong?" she asked her daughter.

"I-uh-just a bad trip down the stairs." Emily quickly said, "I'm fine."

Mr. Cahill put a hand on Emily's back and she winced.

"Come home Emily." he begged, "Come be safe."

Emily's eyes opened wide when she realized that her parents knew what Dallas was doing to her. But she remembered all of his horrible promises should she ever say anything.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she said, "I have to go. I'll reschedule Cleo."

Emily practically ran out of the salon. Mrs. Cahill moved to go after her, but Mr. Cahill stopped her.

"If he sees us, she's in more danger."

Back at the Sonic Boom, Ally let out a sigh.

"The balls in Emily's court now." she said to Trish.


	17. Bittersweet Freedom

A/N: Sorry about the delay, it's the week before finals and I have been pretty busy. But I hope this is good for you, please review and thank you to those who have reviewed. This chapter has a bit of everything, so tell me if you enjoyed it or if it was too scattered. Disclaimer: you all know the drill. ENJOY!

LINE BREAK

Austin ran off the stage panting heavily, having performed two encores. Dez was waiting for him with a water bottle.

"Awesome as usual dude." Dez complimented as Austin drank the entire bottle in two gulps.

"Thanks man." Austin said, clapping his friend on the shoulder, "God, I'm exhausted. Let's get back to the hotel."

They moved to the backstage door when suddenly a woman blocked their path. She appeared to be 17 and was dressed in barely-there clothing.

"Hello Austin." she said in a breathy Australian accent.

"Uh-hello?" Austin glanced over at Dez who shrugged.

"You were incredible." she said, eyes shining.

"Thank you Miss…" Austin said.

The woman stepped closer. Austin took a discrete step back.

"My name is Sheila Sinclair." the woman beamed, "For now."

"For now?" Dez asked.

Austin stifled a groan. He did not want to engage any further than this creepy girl, but Dez's natural curiosity got in the way once again.

"Well, soon it will be Sheila Moon." she said, reaching out to touch Austin's face.

"What!" Austin exclaimed, backing up quickly, "Come on Dez, we're out of here."

They hurried out the door to the waiting limo.

"They really need to screen who they let back stage." Austin grumbled.

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was in the midst of a wonderful dream when pounding on his hotel door jarred him awake. He cursed. Sometimes Dez got genius ideas in the middle of the night and had to share them immediately. The knocks became insistent.

"I'm coming Dez, geez." he called out.

He swung open the door when he was suddenly knocked back by the force of a massive hug.

"What the-" he sputtered, shoving the person away.

"What's the matter love?" a female voice said, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Austin slapped at the wall until he found the light switch. He grimaced when he saw who it was. It was that creepy Sheila girl. He pushed her away.

"You need to leave before I call the police." he said.

Sheila pouted, trying to look sexy.

"Oh don't be like that."

"Leave." Austin pointed out his door.

"But love-"

"I'm not your love." he said sternly, "This is your last chance to leave on your own."

"Is this because of that Ally girl?" Sheila said, unabashed by Austin's blatant rejection, "That can be taken care of."

"I'm calling the police." he went over to the phone beside his bed.

He picked it up and turned around. She had vanished. He shivered involuntarily.

What a nut job.

LINE BREAK

Ally was in the school cafeteria, hurriedly trying to finish the article review she was supposed to have done a week ago. But she came to a complete stop when she heard an announcement on the TV mounted on the wall.

"_Austin Moon is in the news again and he isn't even in the country."_ the newscaster said.

Ally felt all eyes on her. She wanted to shout 'seriously' at them, but figured that would just make them stare more. She focused on the television.

"_That's right. Austin Moon hosted several concerts in Sidney, Australia. But that's not why he's in the news."_

"Well get on with it." she snapped, then blushed realizing she had said that aloud.

"_A woman was spotted leaving the rock star's hotel room late last night. We do not know who the woman is, but we have to ask. What about Ally Dawson? We thought she had reformed the once player, but has he fallen back into his old habits? We will just have to see."_

The newscaster moved on, but Ally's head was stuck in the statement about the woman being _in_ his hotel room. She shook her head. She trusted Austin.

LINE BREAK

Austin felt like he was going mad. He could swear that he was seeing Sheila everywhere. She had sent notes, fruits, and flowers. He was so glad to board the plane and head home and see Ally and the twins. Dez was grabbing a later flight; he had wanted to film more of Australia.

They were waiting for him at the Miami airport. The twins ran into his arms.

"Hey Little Man! Hey Princess! I missed you!" he said, hugging them tightly.

Ally watched with a small smile. He set the twins down and embraced her. He froze suddenly, something appearing in the corner of his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked, concerned.

"I-uh-nothing. Let's go home." he said.

He glanced around as they headed out of the airport. He could have sworn he saw-. He shook his head.

Nah.

LINE BREAK

"You were on the news again." Ally said when they arrived back at the apartment.

The kids were in their rooms playing with the souvenirs Austin got them.

"What now?" he sighed.

"It was about woman leaving your hotel room." she said, pulling things out of the fridge to make lunch.

"A stalker." he responded, "She was so delusional. Somehow she got backstage and found out my hotel room number. She thinks we are going to get married. You know it's only you, right darling?"

She smiled at him over her shoulder, busy at the counter.

"I know Austin." she said.

He let out sigh of relief. Ally set down the knife she'd been using and approached him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his own arms wrapping around her waist seemingly by their own accord. She looked into his eyes.

"I love you." she said definitively, "And I know you love me too. I know you love my children and they love you. I trust you. You were the one who helped me trust again, so naturally, it should be given to you."

He closed his eyes, his forehead meeting hers, and sighed.

"How'd I get so lucky?" he asked.

Ally giggled and pecked him on the lips. She turned back to her earlier task.

"What do you want?" she asked, "Turkey or ham?"

"Turkey please." he said.

"Can you find out what the kids want?" she asked.

"Sure."

He knocked on the twins' door.

"Come in!" Kaylin yelled.

He smiled when he saw them playing with their gifts. He had found some Outback toy figurines for Kyler and a koala stuffed animal for Kaylin who was currently trying to stuff it into one of her doll dresses.

"Hey kids, your mom wants to know if you want turkey or ham on your sandwiches." he said.

"Ham." they both chorused.

"Are you eating here too?" Kyler asked hopefully.

"You bet kiddo." he said.

Kyler's grin made Austin smile.

"Can I play?" he asked Kyler.

Kyler nodded and Austin joined him on the floor.

"Oh, wait. HAM!" he shouted.

Out in the kitchen, Ally rolled her eyes.

LINE BREAK

Emily Harrison was struggling to keep the mask she thought she had perfected in place. Seeing her parents like that had just shaken her up. She had tried to forget about them, Dallas had all but ordered her to. He wasn't what he was before they got married. She had met him at her friend's party a month after she turned 18. He was charming, sweet, and funny. They had this whirlwind romance that she felt like came out of a romance novel. It didn't feel wrong to marry him two months later.

But not even two weeks after they got married, she saw a different side of him. He was moody, volatile, shouted at her over the smallest things. She argued with him, fought back. That was until he hit her for the first time. She was stunned. After that he had all sorts of rules for her. What she could or couldn't say, where she could or couldn't go, she had to look perfect, and he basically locked her into the house, letting her out occasionally for appearances sake.

She sighed, trying to stifle the tears that threatened to fall. Dallas would be home soon, and he didn't respond well to tears.

"_Come home. Come be safe."_

Her father's words echoed in her mind. She wanted to go home, she wanted to be safe. She wanted to escape, but she didn't know how. Ally Dawson escaped though. Maybe Ally would help her. She didn't want to hurt Dallas to hurt Ally's kids either.

She jumped when the front door slammed, reminding her of how dangerous her thoughts were. Dallas had had a bad day. She was in for a bad night.

LINE BREAK

Austin was relaxing in his lounge early the next morning when his cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Austin, its Trish." her voice was frantic.

"Trish, what's wrong?" he asked, tossing aside his video game controller.

"I need you to go to the hospital. I am forty miles away at my Tia's house and I can't get ahold of Ally and her father's at a business conference in Seattle."

Austin shoved his feet in his shoes.

"Back up, who's in the hospital?"

"Kyler!"

Austin felt his hear drop as he ran out to his car. No, not him. Not his Little Man.

"What hospital?" he asked, "What the hell happened?"

"Miami General. I'm not sure. I'm the emergency contact if they can't reach Ally, but I've already told the teacher that went with him that you are coming. I'm on my way."

"What about Kaylin?"

"Still at the school. I'll keep trying Ally."

Austin hung up and tried not to speed, the last thing he needed was to be delayed.

He ran into the hospital, nearly crashing through the front desk.

"Austin Moon. I'm here for Kyler Dawson."

The receptionist nodded, made a call, and then handed him a visitor's badge. He felt as though the process took years.

"Room 14."

The receptionist unlocked the doors and he ran through them. He found room 14 and burst into the room. Kyler was asleep, at least, Austin hoped that he was. A young woman stood, the teacher.

"What happened?" he asked, pleasantries the last thing on his mind.

"He started to have severe stomach pain, he couldn't even stand. The doctor thinks it might be his appendix. They did some testing and gave him some pain medicine."

"It is his appendix." A man in a lab coat said, "We are going to have to operate. Who are you sir?"

"I'm Austin Moon. Kyler's mother is my girlfriend. Myself and her best friend have been trying to reach her."

Suddenly Ally burst into the room, tears running down her face. Austin caught her.

"Slow down. Deep breaths." he said, "This is Ally Dawson, his mother."

"I'm so sorry. I turned my phone off for class and I didn't turn it back on." she went over and kissed her son's forehead.

"Miss Dawson."

Ally turned back, finally noticed the doctor. Austin held her as the doctor explained the diagnosis and the procedure. He asked the necessary questions and eventually they were transferred to a room upstairs. The surgery was scheduled for later that night. Trish called to say that she was back in town and would take care of Kaylin. Austin and Ally sat quietly in the uncomfortable chairs provided.

"I was so scared." he said finally.

"Thank you for coming." she said, reaching over and squeezing her boyfriend's hand.

"Not a problem at all." he said earnestly, "I love Kyler. I'd do anything for him. Anything for you."

And as it usually does with hospitals, it took forever, but Kyler was eventually rolled away for surgery. They waited together for four long hours. They were so relieved when the doctor informed them that Kyler made it through just fine and would wake up within the hour. Around 3 a.m. Kyler's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Little Man." Austin whispered, Ally had fallen asleep.

Kyler yawned, but lifted his hand and waved.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Sleepy." Kyler said, "Good night Daddy."

Austin stopped breathing as Kyler drifted off once again.

_Daddy?_

LINE BREAK

Trish brought Kaylin to see her brother the next morning. The little girl had her mother's tendency to over worry and practically chew her hair off.

"Kay!" Kyler exclaimed, startling Austin and Ally awake.

Kaylin ran up to the bed and grabbed her brother's hand.

"Are you better?" she asked him.

"Am I Austin?" the little boy asked.

"Yep. You got all fixed up."

"Hi Tia Trish." Kyler said.

"Hey squirt." Trish said, hugging him gently, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'm hungry." Kyler said, rubbing his stomach.

"Let's see what we can do about that." Ally said, pressing the nurse call button.

They allowed Kaylin to sit with her brother up on the bed and they even got her a meal too. The kids thought the meal was gourmet; the adults looked at the food in distaste.

The party was complete when Dez showed up with two dozen balloons, four potted plants, eight stuffed animals and at least 20 candy bars.

"I didn't know what to get, so I got everything." he said, stumbling, "Is he ok?"

Ally let out an emotional laugh and hugged the red-head tightly. Such a wonderful man. She remembered wanting a sibling when she was growing up, an older brother. Now she felt as though she had one.

"Thank you Dez. And he's just fine." she said, "Kyler, what do you say?"

"Thank you Dez." Kyler said, grabbing a candy bar.

Ally snatched it out of his hand.

"Not this early." she said.

"Come on Als, the kid just had surgery." Trish said with a snort.

Kyler's puppy eyes appeared. Ally groaned and handed the candy bar back to Kyler. He smiled victoriously.

"Only this once." she said, but she couldn't find it in her to be harsh about it.

Her little boy was healthy again. That's all that mattered.

LINE BREAK

Ally had just run home for a shower and a change of clothes. She was about to leave again when there was a knock on her door.

She opened it up and about had a heart attack.

"Emily?"

"Can I come in?" the blond asked, nervously, "Please."

"Um, ok." Ally conceded, but she was suspicious, "Come on in."

"Listen, um, I know you think I'm here to help Dallas get the children, but I promise that I'm not. I need help Ally."

Ally examined the pale woman standing before her. Ally could see where Emily had used make-up to cover a bruise on her face. Emily appeared to be telling the truth though. Ally gave Emily a curt nod.

"Come on; let's go to the living room. I have to make a call first."

Ally went into her bedroom and dialed Trish.

"Holy crap." Trish said after Ally informed her of Emily's arrival, "Do you think it's safe to talk to her?"

"I'm calling Mr. Matlock. I think he should be here."

"Good call."

Ally ended the call and went back out to the living room.

"Emily, I have to have my lawyer here, do you understand that?"

The blond nodded. They waited in silence for the stiff lawyer. Mr. Matlock arrived, along with a woman.

"This is Mrs. Kingston. I figured it would be best if Mrs. Harrison had representation as well."

"I-I don't have much time." Emily said, "Dallas will be home in an hour and a half."

Ally knew that fear, and she was starting to soften towards the cold-looking woman.

"Then let's get started." Mrs. Kingston said.

Emily poured her heart out, telling them everything. Mr. Matlock and Mrs. Kingston wrote notes like crazy.

"I-I have to go." Emily said suddenly.

Ally put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Not anymore Emily, remember?"

"Sorry." Emily said, "Habit."

"You'll stay here until the trial next week." Ally said, waving goodbye to the lawyers.

Emily suddenly hugged her. Ally held her and Emily just cried.

"Let it all out." she said.

"Do you think I could see my parents now?" Emily asked in a child-like voice.

"Yes. You can do anything you want now. You're free."

Emily cried harder, but Ally knew it was all the pent-up stuff she couldn't let out before.

That bastard was going to get it good.

She'd see to it.


	18. Ballad of the Broken Girl

A/N: Well, I was soooo encouraged by _**22**_ reviews from the last chapter that I couldn't wait to write again. Thank you so much, you don't know how much it means to me. This chapter is hopefully just as loved. Thank you again. Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine including the song I put in here by Matthew West. I changed some of the words, nothing major, just the word 'they' to the word 'he'. Please enjoy and review

LINE BREAK

Ally gently put a blanket over Emily's sleeping form. The woman had cried herself into exhaustion and fell asleep on the couch quickly. Ally could still see that Emily was on the defense even in sleep. She was stiff as a board.

Ally went into her room and collapsed onto her bed. Her body felt as though she had run a marathon and her skull was hosting a nice headache party. She reached into her side table drawer for the small bottle of Tylenol. She took two and she called Austin to see how Kyler was and if he was upset that she wasn't there. He had laughed, saying that Kyler was too busy playing with Dez to notice she was gone, and the doctors said that he could leave later that night. She told him to call when the discharge papers needed to be signed and he told her he would. He was just being amazing. Reassured, she pulled out her book as she ended the call. She started writing.

_I am fairly certain that I will win the custody case. I just got a little help from the most unexpected person. Dallas' current wife Emily has left him and agreed to testify against him. But this is a hallow victory. Emily is destroyed. I think he was far worse to her than he was to me. I worry that I may have caused that. My leaving must have made him furious._

Ally sighed, but suddenly felt renewed. A song began floating around in her mind.

_-Look what he's done to you  
It isn't fair  
Your light was bright and new  
But he didn't care  
He took the heart of a little girl  
And made it grow up too fast_

Now words like "innocence"  
Don't mean a thing  
You hear the music play  
But you can't sing  
Those pictures in your mind  
Keep you locked up inside your past

This is a song for the broken girl  
The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world  
You are  
Hear me when I say  
You're not the worthless he made you feel  
There is a Love he can never steal away  
And you don't have to stay the broken girl

Those damaged goods you see  
In your reflection  
Love sees them differently  
Love sees perfection  
A beautiful display  
Of healing on the way tonight  
Tonight

Look what he's done to you  
It isn't fair  
Your light was bright and new  
But he didn't care  
He took the heart of a little girl  
And made it grow up too fast

Now words like innocence  
Don't mean a thing  
You hear the music play  
But you can't sing  
Those pictures in your mind  
Keep you locked up inside your past

This is a song for the broken girl  
The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world  
You are  
Hear me when I say  
You're not the worthless he made you feel  
There is a Love he can never steal away  
And you don't have to stay the broken girl, girl  
You don't have to stay the broken girl, girl

Let your tears touch the ground  
Lay all your shattered pieces down  
And be amazed by how Grace can take a broken girl  
And put her back together again

This is a song for the broken girl  
The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world  
You are  
Hear me when I say  
You're not the worthless he made you feel  
There is a Love he can never steal away  
And you don't have to stay the broken girl, girl  
You don't have to stay the broken girl, girl  
You don't have to stay the broken girl

"You don't have to stay the broken girl." Ally spoke the last lines aloud, liking how they sounded.

A knock sounded at the door. Emily screamed awake.

"It's him!" she shouted, shaking.

Ally hurried out of her room to the frightened woman's side.

"Who is it?" she yelled.

"It's Trish. What the hell's going on?" came her friend's irritated voice.

"Just second Trish." she yelled back.

She took Emily's face in her hands.

"Emily, Emily, look at me." blue eyes met hers, "It's not Dallas. It's my best friend Trish. Do you remember her from the mediation?"

Emily blinked rapidly, but nodded.

"Do you want some water?" Ally asked, heading towards the door.

"Yes please." Emily whispered, curling up on the couch, wrapping her arms round herself.

Ally opened the door and Trish pushed past her, looking around.

"What the hell is going on?" she hissed.

"You scared Emily, she thought it was Dallas." Ally said, heading to the kitchen.

"Oh." Trish said, her irritation gone, "Geez."

Trish waited while Ally gave Emily some water and followed her friend into her room. She glanced back at the blond on the couch.

"She's already asleep." Trish said lowly.

Ally closed the door quietly. She and Trish collapsed onto the bed.

"I don't think she has had a good rest in a _very_ long time." she said, "What are you doing here? Not that I don't love you or anything. I just thought you'd be with Dez."

"Why on Earth would I be with Dez?" Trish scoffed.

"Because you _like_ him." Ally said plainly.

"I'm here because I think you should go to the hospital." Trish said.

"Is something wrong?" Ally cried.

"No Ally." Trish said, "I think you should be with Austin and the kids."

"Why?" Ally asked, eyes narrowed.

"Austin told me something that happened last night with Kyler." Trish said cryptically, "I think you should ask him about it. I'll stay with Emily."

Ally could see her friend wasn't going to say anymore, so she got up and put on her shoes. She woke Emily and explained where she was going, grabbed her book and headed out the door.

"Ally wait!" Trish called.

"What?"

"If Dez is there…" there was a pregnant pause, "…tell him to come over."

Ally waved with a goofy grin.

"Shut up Ally!"

LINE BREAK

"Ok, Dez." Ally said, clapping her hands as she entered Kyler's hospital room, "You're out of here!"

"What did I do?" he asked, pointing to himself childishly, "Kyler and I aren't done beating Kaylin and Austin at Go Fish."

"You're not winning." Austin scoffed and Kaylin imitated him.

"Trish's orders. She wants you to go to my house."

Dez just gave her a confused look. She sighed and tried again.

"Trish is at my house looking out for Emily. She wants you there."

A Christmas tree couldn't have shone brighter in that moment. He tossed the oversized cards on Kyler's bed.

"Ok, I gotta go." he said, "Get well soon kiddo."

"Call Trish when you get there. Don't knock." Ally said as he head out the door, "I hope he remembers that. Hey Ky. How ya doing?"

"I'm good mommy." Kyler said, "We get to go home soon."

"Yep." she ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead, "Austin, can I talk to you outside a minute? Kaylin, can you entertain Kyler?"

"Yes mommy." Kaylin said, proud to do the task.

She pulled her boyfriend out into the hall.

"What's wrong darling?" he asked after giving her a kiss.

"Trish said I should talk to you about something that happened last night with Kyler?" she asked.

She was worried when he turned white and started to sway a bit.

"Austin! What is it?" she said, pushing him into a set of chairs in the hall.

"She wasn't supposed to say anything." he said, a blank look in his eyes.

"Just tell me. You're scaring me." she begged.

"Kyler called me-called me 'daddy'." he said.

"What?" she gasped, sitting down next to him.

"He was just waking up and he doesn't even remember saying it." Austin said quickly, now concerned for his girlfriend, but felt she needed to know one more thing, "And Kaylin told her class that she wished I was her daddy."

Ally shook her head in disbelief.

"Are-are you angry?" he said, her silence disconcerting.

"N-no. Just shocked." she said finally, "Though, I shouldn't be. They were bound to notice they didn't have one. And you have you have sort of taken the 'daddy' slot."

They sat in a confused silence for a bit.

"Can I make a confession Ally?" he said.

She nodded. He took her hand in his own.

"I don't mind." he said, "I know it's crazy, but I don't."

Ally smiled him and let out a laugh.

"It's not crazy." she said.

"Really?" he asked.

She went and stood in front of him and grasped his hands.

"Really." she said, "Because I don't mind either. It's something we'll have to talk about more of course, but I really don't mind."

He stood and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you darling. And I love Kaylin and Kyler." he said.

"I know you do." she said in return.

They laughed when they heard arguing from Kyler's room.

"Well, you want to try a bit of parenting?" she teased.

"Why not." he said with a grin and a shrug.

LINE BREAK

Trish had moved Emily into Ally's room so she and Dez could have the couch. They were currently watching a movie, but Trish couldn't pay attention.

She couldn't explain why she was being so stubborn about the man sitting next to her. For so long she had brushed him off, thinking him nuts, crazy, childish and other negative things. But now she knew he was kind, loyal, intelligent in his own way and forgiving. And Trish knew she often needed forgiving. She was 'brash' as Ally had once so delicately put it. To put it plainly, the idea of her and Dez together had become quite…appealing.

"Dez, why do you like me?" she said, then wished she could take them back.

She sounded vulnerable. She hated vulnerability in herself.

"What?" Dez asked, not sure he heard her correctly.

"Nothing." she said, quickly.

He paused the movie.

"No, what is it Trish?" he asked.

Trish busied herself with examining a loose thread on the couch.

"Just play the movie dork." she snapped defensively.

"Not until you repeat what you said." he returned.

She looked up at him angrily, but stopped the coming scathing reply when she saw his face. She had hurt him. Words began spilling out of her mouth almost involuntarily.

"I asked why you liked me." she said, cringing.

Dez laughed.

"Because you are awesome. You are funny, cute, and loud and you always say what you think." he rattled off as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Most people don't like it when I say what I think." she said, a little shell-shocked.

"I love it." Dez said with a shrug, "It's what makes you, well, you."

Trish was feeling all sorts of happy.

"I like you Dez. I'm sorry I've been so mean."

Dez just chuckled, gave her a quick kiss, and pressed play.

Trish smiled, touching her lips before cuddling to his side. She rolled her eyes as he giggled at a lame bathroom joke.

Yes he was an oddball, but he was her oddball.

LINE BREAK

"All right Mister Kyler, you are free to go home." a peppy nurse said after Ally signed the last discharge papers, "You get to ride out in a wheel chair."

"Cool!" Kyler said, pumping his fist in the air.

"Settle down Kyler, you still have stiches." Ally scolded, but she was relived to get him home.

Soon they were downstairs and heading towards the exit. They headed down the hall, Kyler in the chair pushed by a nurse, Ally walking beside him and Austin behind them holding Kaylin. They looked like a real family.

And the sudden barrage of camera flashes and reporters seemed to agree.

"Ally, is your son ok?" one shouted.

"Austin, is there wedding bells in the near future for you?" hollered another.

Then the shouts just sort of blurred together. Ally was stunned while Kyler grinned and waved. But Kaylin was scared and buried her face in Austin's neck, whimpering.

"Get out of here!" he growled, hugging his little girl closer.

Wait. What? _His_ little girl?

He didn't have time to think about it. With the help of hospital security, they managed to get to Ally's car.

"We don't have a code for this one." of the guards commented, shoving back a reporter.

"Thanks!" Austin called after strapping in Kaylin.

"Whoa." he said when he got in, "I'm sorry Ally."

"It's okay." she said, panting slightly, "All part of dating a rock star. Let's just get home."

She would have totally freaked out two months ago, but this seemed normal now. Maybe she'd get a chance to run down a reporter or two. She snickered and Austin smiled at her.

Yeah, normal.

LINE BREAK

Ally was pretty sure they had maxed out her apartment's occupancy allowance. It was pretty late when they had gotten home the night before and by the time every one had eaten dinner, it was really late, so everyone crashed. Dez and Austin slept on the couch, Ally shared her bed with Emily and Trish got out the one blow-up mattress and slept on Ally's floor.

She opened her eyes and was surprised to find that Emily wasn't there. She sniffed the air and smelled bacon. Ally was confused and quickly got up, jumping over a snoring Trish and past Austin and Dez. Emily was in the kitchen, cooking away.

"Emily." she said softly.

Emily still jumped about five feet.

"It's just me." Ally said.

"Oh, good morning." Emily said, "I-I'm making breakfast."

"You didn't have to do this." Ally said, coming to stand beside her.

"I know." Emily said, the corners of her mouth rising slightly, "I'm doing this _because_ I didn't have too. And to say 'thank you'."

Ally nodded a put a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"I understand. Thank you."

"What smells so good?" Dez appeared, stretching.

Emily was still unsure of Dez, so she just pointed at the food.

"Awesome!" he said, flopping into a kitchen chair unceremoniously.

"He's as goofy as he looks Emily." Trish said, joining them.

Ally gasped when her best friend went and kissed the red head.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot." Trish said when she saw her friend's face.

"Just less than 24 hours ago you were not admitting you _liked_ him let alone…_this_." Ally said, gesturing to the couple.

Trish shrugged. Ally shook her head and gave her the 'we-are-so-talking-later' look. Austin appeared with Kaylin on his shoulders and Kyler wrapped around his leg.

"Hey the gang's all here." he said.

"Emily is making us breakfast." Ally said, "Boy, I need a house, we don't all fit in here. Kyler, get off of Austin, your stiches."

Austin noticed Trish and Dez intertwined.

"Whoa, hey man!" he said, setting Kaylin down, "I thought you told me everything?"

"I just found out this morning too." Ally said.

The two new lovebirds just smiled goofily at each other.

"Aw yuck, do we look like that?" Austin asked his girlfriend.

"Yes." Trish and Dez said together.

"Food's ready." Emily said.

They all settled in the living room with their food as there wasn't enough room in the dining room. Emily actually seemed more relaxed, smiling and laughing along with the rest of them.

Ally smiled. She liked a full house.

LINE BREAK

Later she showed Austin her song as they relaxed on the couch. Trish and Dez had taken the twins and Emily out for ice cream.

"You should sing it." he said.

"You don't like it?" she asked.

"I love it." he said, putting an arm around her, "But I think it's a song that is closer to your heart than mine."

"I c-can't." she stammered.

"You have an incredible voice Ally." he said, "You don't have to go out and perform it, but record it. It's a message that needs to get out there."

Ally ran her fingers across the words she had written.

"You think?" she asked.

"I know." he said, brushing his hand across her cheek, "Try it. No one's here but me."

Ally took a deep breath and began to sing the chorus.

_-This is a song for the broken girl  
The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world  
You are  
Hear me when I say  
You're not the worthless he made you feel  
There is a Love he can never steal away  
And you don't have to stay the broken girl, girl  
You don't have to stay the broken girl, girl_

"Beautiful." Austin said when she finished, "What are you calling this?"

Ally thought a moment then smiled.

"Broken Girl-Emily and Ally's song."

LINE BREAK

Across town in a seedy motel, an enraged woman threw a newspaper across the room. The entertainment section was sporting a picture of Austin Moon with Ally Dawson and her kids. He looked content. They looked like a family.

"This will not do." the woman muttered, "Not at all"

The woman then threw the phone across the room, shattering a lamp.

"He is mine. Mine!"


	19. I'm Leaving You Hanging

A/N: So sorry for the delay, stupid finals. I'm off for a month, so I should be able to update more quickly. Well this chapter is one of my more suspenseful ones and I hope I did a good job. Holy crap on a cracker! (I'm a new Big Bang Theory Fan) **36** reviews? Thank you, thank you, and thank you infinity! Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize or the Song by Carrie Underwood suggested to me by one of my reviewers. Enjoy and review.

LINE BREAK

Ally headed over the mailboxes the next day after dropping Emily off at the police station. Emily was making her formal accusations against Dallas. Ally unlocked the box and took out a stack of envelopes. She was just about to close the box when she spotted something in the way back. It was a piece of paper folded like she used to fold notes in middle school. It had her name on it, nothing else was written on the outside. She opened it up and read.

_ Dear Miss Dawson,_

_ I am a fair person. So it is only fair to give you a chance before things get ugly. Break up with Austin. He belongs with me. You are not good enough for him and your children drag him down. He can't be a rock star if he has to worry about kids. Believe me I know what is best for the man I love. He doesn't love you, you know. He only thinks he does, he really loves me; he just hasn't realized it yet. That's ok. I can wait. But you need to get out of the picture._

It wasn't signed.

"Oh great. This is the _last_ thing I need." she groaned.

"Ally!" some shouted, startling Ally, causing her to drop her mail and the note.

She turned and gasped. Dallas was storming her way. She gripped her keys tightly, it was weak, but that's all she had.

"Where is my wife you bitch?" he snarled, getting into her face.

She was too angry to be afraid. She was so _tired_ of this asshole. She shoved him away.

"She's safe." she spat, "Get lost Dallas."

Dallas grabbed her arms and shook her.

"You will tell me where she is." he hissed.

"Why? Because you _love _her?" she said venomously.

He slapped her across the face. Hard. Tears pricked her eyes, but she would never let them fall. She stared at him defiantly, ignoring the sting. She tasted blood; her lip must have been split.

"Can't ever use your words like a big boy, can you?" she said with a smile.

Dallas growled and shoved her into the wall of mailboxes. Her head hit the metal of the boxes with a hard crack. Black dots swam before her eyes, but still she would not cry.

"Where. Is. My. Wife?" he grit out, spit flying onto her face.

"I will _never_ tell you." she whispered, gritting her teeth.

He jerked her again, causing her to hit her head again.

"I think you will." he said, evil dripping from his tone.

She struggled against his grip, finally settling on spitting in his face.

"Argh, bitch!" he cried, "Come on."

He started dragging her towards his car. She fought, but he was stronger. This was actually happening. She was not going to die like this. She knew he was _that_ mad. She started thrashing around.

"Stop it!" he hissed.

"Hey!" Ally didn't recognize the voice, "Get away from her! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The last thing she remembered was Dallas throwing her on the ground.

LINE BREAK

"She's waking up." a hushed voice said.

Ally cracked open one eye and groaned. The slightest movement hurt like a bitch.

"Ally?" this time she recognized the voice.

"Au-Austin?" she rasped, "Thirsty."

She felt herself being raised up, which was enough for her to figure out she was in the hospital. A cup was being pressed to her lips and she drank greedily.

"Dallas." she said when she was done.

"They're looking for him." Trish said, coming into view, "And don't worry about the kids, Dez has them."

Ally gave her friend a look.

"Ok." Trish conceded, "Worry a little. Your dad's here, he just went to the cafeteria."

"What about Emily?" Ally asked, coming back into the world.

"I called and told her to stay at the police department." Austin said, "Just until we figure all this out."

Ally sighed with relief and then remembered something.

"What about my mail?" she asked.

"You have a concussion and you're asking for your mail." Austin asked, amused.

"Please." Ally said, rolling her eyes, then regretted it when shooting pain about split her head open.

"I got it. Your neighbor handed it to the paramedics." Trish handed her the stack.

Ally painfully sifted through the envelopes until she found the note.

"Good, it's still here." she handed it to Austin just as her father burst into the room.

"Ally, thank god." Lester gently hugged his daughter.

"Hi daddy." she said.

Austin cursed loudly, holding the note.

"What's going on?" Lester asked.

"My stalker." Austin said, "I can't believe she followed me here from Australia."

"Is my daughter in danger?" Lester asked darkly.

"Dad." Ally said, putting a hand on his arm.

"I don't think so. I'll give this to the police though." Austin said, "I'd never put Ally in danger Mr. Dawson. I love her."

Ally smiled while Trish 'awwed'. There was a knock at the door.

"Hello Miss Dawson, I'm Dr. Lewis." the young doctor said.

"Hey." she said.

"How are you feeling?"

Ally just groaned in answer. The doctor laughed.

"Yeah, you're pretty banged up. But all your tests came back ok and you'll be out of here soon with some pain meds."

"Thanks." Ally said.

"There's a detective outside." the doctor gestured out the door, "He'd like to talk to you if that's ok. I think some lawyer guy is too."

Ally nodded. A detective and Mr. Matlock entered the room.

"Hello Miss Dawson." the stuffy lawyer said, "I'm glad you are alright. This is Detective Kent, he's been talking to Emily, so he knows the situation."

"Miss Dawson." Detective Kent greeted.

"Have you found Dallas yet?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not." Detective Kent said, "But it would be a great help if you told me what happened."

Disappointed, Ally told the detective everything that had happened before she blacked out.

"Ok, Miss Dawson, I'm going to have one of my CSI's come and photograph your injuries before you go home. I'll be in touch." Detective Kent said, capping his pen, "Good afternoon."

"Your custody case has been thrown out pending Dallas' arrest. You're keeping the kids." Mr. Matlock said, "I believe we have enough to charge Dallas with enough to put him in jail."

Ally let out a sigh she had been holding for two months. Kaylin and Kyler were hers to keep. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Austin gently put his arms round her. Mr. Matlock gave her one of his rare smiles.

"May I represent you Miss Dawson at Dallas' trial? Once he has been found of course."

"I would really like that Mr. Matlock." Ally said with a smile.

"I have employed a security service until we capture Dallas." the lawyer said, "They will watch the apartment and go wherever you and the kids do. Emily has been provided the same."

"Thanks." Ally said, squeezing the lawyers' hand.

Mr. Matlock nodded and left. Trish's phone dinged, alerting her to a text.

"Dez is here with the kids, they want to see you."

"How do I explain this?" Ally gestured to herself.

"Mommy got an owie?" Trish suggested.

"I don't think that works on them anymore." Ally said.

"They're gonna see you eventually." Trish said.

Ally sighed, knowing Trish was right. Austin kissed her temple comfortingly.

"Send 'em up." she said and watched Trish text a response.

Ally ended up telling her kids that a bad man hurt her, but that she was just fine. Kyler seemed to believe her, but Ally could tell her daughter wasn't quite satisfied with her mother's explanation. But how was Ally supposed to explain to Kaylin that her father hurt her mother? Ally wasn't going to try.

LINE BREAK

Even though Mr. Matlock's security was right outside, Austin stayed the night on the couch. Ally and the twins were sound asleep. He flipped through the TV channels absently, not really paying attention. He had kept his cool, but on the inside, he was furious. Beyond furious. He wanted to punch Dallas. He wanted to kick Dallas. He wanted to _kill_ Dallas.

His cell buzzed on the coffee table. 'Dez' blinked on the screen.

"Hey Dez." he answered quietly, "What's up?"

"The sky." his best friend responded seriously, "How are you doing man?"

Austin smiled. He and Dez had been friends since preschool and they could read each other like a book.

"I don't know Dez. I am so mad, I could kill him." he responded.

"Well, don't do that. You'll go to jail." Dez said.

Austin laughed.

"I'm not gonna kill him Dez. I just-"

"You were sad seeing Ally hurt." Dez finished.

"Yeah." Austin sighed.

"I was too. She's like my sister." Dez said.

"She is?" Austin asked.

"Well yeah, you're like my brother and you two are practically married, so yeah, she's like my sister."

Austin chuckled. Sometimes his friend made sense.

"Thanks buddy. Goodnight." he said.

"Night Austin."

Austin ended the call. He took a look through a few more channels before deciding on one of the Bourne movies, he didn't really care which one. He was starting to doze off when a small voice woke him.

"Austin?"

Austin blinked awake to see Kaylin standing in front of him in her little pajamas that had little pianos all over them.

"Hey Kay-Kay." he said, opening his arms.

Kaylin jumped on the couch next to him and cuddled to his side.

"What are you doing up Princess?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Why did daddy hurt mommy?" Kaylin asked.

Austin was shocked.

"How-how do you know about your daddy?" he asked.

She looked up at him with her mother's eyes.

"Tia Trish talks loud." she said by way of explanation.

Austin let out a laugh. That was true.

"I think this is something your mom should talk to you about Princess, I'm sorry." he answered.

Kaylin nodded solemnly.

"You won't let him hurt her again will you Austin?" she asked.

"No. I will never let him hurt her again." he said firmly, "Never again."

Kaylin let out a cute little yawn and closed her eyes

"I love you Austin."

"I love you too Kaylin."

They drifted off to sleep together. Don't think for one minute Ally passed up the opportunity to snap a picture before they woke up in the morning.

LINE BREAK

It had been a week and still no sign of Dallas. Ally was pretty sure his family had hid him away. She was really hoping the detectives would find him soon because Mr. Matlock's security detail was starting to bug her. But Austin was pissing her off. He was everywhere. It was sweet at first, but now… She knew he was just trying to keep her safe, but _really_. She needed some space.

"Get out!" she shouted at her boyfriend, finally snapping when he followed her to the practice room.

"What?" he said, blinking in surprise.

"Get out! I love you, but get out!" she said, "Give me some space."

Ally sighed when the kicked puppy look appeared on his face. She gave him a chaste kiss.

"I know you're trying to protect me, but I'm just fine with the security detail. I'd like to just be by myself."

"All right." he resigned, "I don't like this."

"I know." she said, "But please. I'll see you later."

She watched to make sure he actually left the store. She waited a moment because she knew-

"Out Austin!" she cried when he tried to step back in the store.

He sheepishly smiled and waved. She gave him a 'shoo' gesture. She changed her gesture to something not so nice at Jenny, who still hated her guts. But she was a good employee and Ally wasn't the type to go crying to her father just because she didn't like the girl.

Ally returned to her piano and let out a cleansing breath. She opened her book up on the ledge of the piano. She needed to write a song. But what? She began tinkering with some keys. She wrote a few words and then erased them.

"Undo it." she said as she erased them.

Her hand froze.

"Undo it." she whispered again.

And suddenly it was there.

_-I should have known by the way you passed me by  
There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right  
I should have walked, but I never had the chance  
Everything got out of hand, and I let it slide  
Now I only have myself to blame  
For falling for your stupid games  
I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face_

You stole my happy  
You made my cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy, you blew it  
You put me through it  
I wanna Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh undo it

Now your photos don't have a picture frame  
And I never say your name, and I never will  
And all your things, well I threw 'em in the trash  
And I'm not even sad  
Now you only have yourself to blame  
For playing all those stupid games  
You're always gonna be the same  
Oh no, you'll never change

You stole my happy  
You made my cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy, you blew it  
You put me through it  
I wanna Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh undo it

You want _my future__  
You can't have it  
I'm still trying to erase you from my past  
I need you gone so fast_

You stole my happy  
You made my cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy, you blew it  
You put me through it  
I wanna Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh undo it

She tried it out on the piano and loved it. Maybe Austin would let her record this song as well. She was feeling more confident in her voice. She still didn't think she could ever stand up on a stage, but maybe she was getting there.

Her cell rang. She let out a strangled groan.

"What Austin?" she snapped.

"Trouble in paradise?" said a voice she knew all too well.

"Dallas." she said, her voice dripping with disdain, "What do you want? Do you want to turn yourself in?"

Dallas let out a chilling laugh.

"I got what I wanted all along." he said.

Ally felt her stomach drop forty floors when she heard a familiar voice in the background.

"Kyler." she whispered.

"And Kaylin." Dallas said almost gleefully.

What had happened to their security? Ally thought fleetingly.

"Let them go Dallas, they are just kids."

"You should have told me where Emily was Ally." Dallas clicked his tongue.

"Don't hurt them." she pleaded, rushing out of the practice room to her father's office.

"Why would I hurt them?" he asked.

She frantically gestured for her father to call the police.

"They are innocent Dallas. Where are you?

"Like I'm going to tell you. I'm just giving you the chance to say goodbye before we get on with our new lives. Now isn't that kind of me?"

"Dallas!" she shouted.

"M-mommy?" Kaylin's voice came on the line.

"Kay." Ally said desperately, "I'm coming, I'll find you.

"M-mommy, Mr. Dallas-"Kyler started.

"Daddy! I'm your daddy." Dallas yelled.

"Call him daddy Ky." Ally begged her little boy, her heart breaking, "Just for now, mommy's coming."

"You had your chance." Dallas said.

The line went dead.

Ally screamed.


	20. Be Brave Child of Mine

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for **FORTY** reviews and all the encouraging words you guys have said. They mean the world. This chapter is very emotional, so hang on. Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me, including the song by Carole King. Please enjoy and review.

LINE BREAK

_Previously on Slapped:_

"_Dallas!" she shouted._

"_M-mommy?" Kaylin's voice came on the line._

"_Kay." Ally said desperately, "I'm coming, I'll find you._

"_M-mommy, Mr. Dallas-"Kyler started._

"_Daddy! I'm your daddy." Dallas yelled._

"_Call him daddy Ky." Ally begged her little boy, her heart breaking, "Just for now, mommy's coming."_

"_You had your chance." Dallas said._

_The line went dead._

_Ally screamed._

LINE BREAK

Despite Ally's instructions, Austin had only moved out to a bench just outside the store. His heart stopped when he heard a scream. He ran into the store and saw Ally crumpled up on the landing. He took the stairs two at a time.

"Ally! Ally! What is it?" he asked.

"Kaylin, K-Kyler. He has them." she let out between sobs.

Austin's blood ran ice cold. He wanted to throw things. Instead he hugged her tightly.

"Have you called the police?" he asked.

"I did." said Lester.

Austin stood.

"Where the hell was Kaylin and Kyler's security?" he snapped.

Lester shrugged and shook his head.

"You stay with Ally and talk to the police." Austin instructed, "I'm going to talk to the security people."

Austin sped to the preschool. Two security guards were standing out in front talking to police officers. One was talking animatedly to the officers, the other one just stood there with a bored look on his face. Austin saw red at the guard's nonchalance. He jumped out of his car and in moments had the bored guard up against a wall, hand around his throat.

"What the-" the guard rasped.

"How do you let two kids get kidnapped right under your nose?" Austin hissed, "You call yourself a security guard?"

"Get off me!" the man struggled, but Austin was taller and had quite a bit more muscle, so he could not escape.

"You lost my kids you idiot!" Austin shouted before punching the guard in the stomach.

Austin was suddenly yanked off the man, and the guard crumpled to the ground with a groan. Austin jerked away from the hands that had grasped him. He turned to face two officers.

"Sir, you have 60 seconds to explain who you are and what you have to do with all of this."

"I'm Austin Moon. These so-called security guards were supposed to protect my kids. Now they're gone!" Austin shouted, his voice going hoarse with emotion.

One of the officers went back to the security guards; the other stayed with Austin and flipped through a notepad.

"Your kids, sir?" the officer said, "It was reported that the children in question were taken by their father, a Dallas Harrison."

"He's not their father!" Austin snapped.

"That's what was reported."

Austin's words caught up with him.

"I-uh-I'm their mother's boyfriend. But Kaylin and Kyler are like my own. Dallas Harrison is nothing but a sperm donor." he said bitterly, then glanced at the officer's badge, "What the hell happened here Officer Armstrong?"

Officer Armstrong eyed Austin wearily, and then sighed.

"It seems Mr. Moon; the guards were distracted by a woman who needed help starting her car. They were all set to help the woman, but she got a text and nearly ran over them with the car she said had broken down."

"An accomplice." Austin said.

"Yes, we believe so." Officer Armstrong said, "We don't know who though."

"I have an idea." Austin spat.

"You do?" Officer Armstrong said in surprise.

"Dakota Harrison." Austin said, "Look into her. She has a weird relationship with her brother."

Officer Armstrong wrote that down and then put a hand on Austin's shoulder.

"Look Mr. Moon, I know you're worried, but please let us do our job. Your girlfriend probably needs you right now. We are doing everything we can."

"Please find my kids." Austin said quietly before turning away quickly as tears escaped his eyes.

He got in his car and slammed his fists on the steering wheel and let out an agonized shout. This could not be happening. He was finally happy, a true and fulfilling happiness. This wasn't right. He waited until he could see through the tears before he drove off.

LINE BREAK

The Sonic Boom looked like a crime scene. Yellow tape cut off the entrances and police officers were everywhere. Ally said quietly on the piano bench, having cried herself dry. The talking around her had turned into white noise and things seemed to move in slow motion. She veugly heard Trish yelling something.

"-lly! -lly! Ally! Allyson Marie Dawson!"

Ally was jerked from her fog.

"Ally, Detective Kent is here to talk to you. Austin is here to." Trish said, her voice gentler.

Ally mutely nodded at the detective and Austin. She felt her boyfriend sit beside her and put his arm around her waist.

"Ally, I know you've told the story for what feels like a thousand times," Detective Kent said gently, "But I need to hear what happened again."

Ally cleared her sore throat.

"Dallas called me to say he got what he wanted. He said he was giving me a chance to say goodbye to the kids before they moved on to some new life." she rasped.

"Do the techs have your cell phone?" Detective Kent asked.

Ally nodded.

"Do you have any idea where Dallas could have taken Kaylin and Kyler?"

"The Harrisons are very wealthy. They have many vacation homes. But I don't think Dallas would take them to one of them. He knows you can find them out." Ally said, her voice tired.

"We are already speaking to Dallas' parents, though they aren't very cooperative. His sister is missing though." Detective Kent confirmed, "And because many of the Harrison's vacation homes are out of state, the FBI has become involved."

"His sister helped Dallas get the twins." Austin spoke up.

"Yes, Officer Armstrong told me that. Ally, can you think of anyone else who may be able to help narrow down where your ex-husband may be?"

"What about Emily?" Dez said from his perch upon the piano.

They all turned to look at the red-head.

"What?" he asked, hands up.

"That's a good idea." Detective Kent said.

"I told you people I get them sometimes." Dez pouted.

"You are brilliant sweetie." Trish said soothingly.

Dez beamed while Trish rolled her eyes humorously.

"I'll get one of my partners to bring Emily here." Detective Kent said.

"No need." said the blond in question, a look of determination in her eyes, "I'm here."'

Emily embraced Ally, who returned the hug. It was an odd sort of comfort having her there.

"I may have an idea where Dallas and Dakota are headed." Emily said.

LINE BREAK

Kaylin was scared. She wanted her mommy. She wanted Austin. But she did not cry. Mr. Dallas told her she wasn't allowed to cry. He told her to call him daddy. But she didn't want to. So she didn't say anything at all. She held her brother's hand as she stared out at the cloudy sky through the car window. She didn't know where they were going. She asked once, but the lady next to Mr. Dallas, Auntie Dakota yelled at her. She heard a sniffled from beside her.

"Don't cry Ky." she whispered.

"Shut up back there girl." Mr. Dallas yelled, "I'm trying to think."

"Where are we going to go Dallas?" Auntie Dakota asked.

"Someplace I never told anyone about." Mr. Dallas said, "It's one of the vacation homes."

"The police will be all over it!" Dakota screeched, "I wish you'd thought this through."

"Quiet Dakota. It's not on the books. I figure dad needed a place to hide if one of his clients came after him." Mr. Dallas laughed, making Kaylin shiver, "Dad told me about it awhile back. No one knows about it. We can stay there until everything dies down, then we'll get out of the country."

Kaylin didn't understand much of what they were saying, but she knew it wasn't good. She squeezed Kyler's hand and let silent tears fall.

She was so scared.

LINE BREAK

"You think you know where Kaylin and Kyler are at?" Ally asked Emily.

"Yes. It's a house just the across the border in Thomasville, Georgia."

The FBI agent that had joined them looked through his notes.

"There is no vacation house listed at that location from the list we got from the Harrisons."

"It wouldn't be." Emily explained, "I overheard Dallas' father telling him about it. The house in Thomasville is sort of a safe house. Mr. Harrison is a defense lawyer, but often double-crosses his clients. Apparently he's afraid of retaliation. Dallas and his father think they are the only ones who know about it."

Ally felt a small spark of hope, but it was dashed when the FBI agent spoke.

"We'll look into it." he said offhandedly.

"You'll 'look into it'?" Austin said incredulously.

"Let us do our job Mr. Moon." the FBI agent said, obviously not pleased with the rock star's tone.

Austin watched the man walk away.

"He's not going to do anything." Austin said, "I'm going to Thomasville."

"Austin." Ally called.

"Dude-" Dez said at the same time.

Austin didn't look back. He headed towards his car. If the FBI wasn't going to 'look into it' fast enough, he would.

"Austin!"

"What?" he snapped, turning around to see Emily headed his way.

"I'm going with you." she said, coming around to the other side of the car.

"Emily-" he began, but the blond woman was already in his car.

"Let's go." she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked, getting into the car.

"Never been more sure in my life." she said firmly.

"Alright then. Let's get to the airport." he said, driving away from the store, "Even if they never stop anywhere, we will still beat them there."

"You think we can get a flight this fast?" Emily asked.

"I've got my own jet." he flashed her a grin.

"Good." she responded, buckling up, "Let's move."

LINE BREAK

Kyler was scared. He had to go to the bathroom, but Mr. Dallas wouldn't stop. He said to hold it or else. Kaylin hadn't let go of his hand. He didn't want her to.

"We have got to switch cars again soon." Auntie Dakota said.

"I know Dakota." Mr. Dallas said, annoyed.

Kyler really had to go to the bathroom.

"Mr.-Mr. Dallas?"

"Daddy, dammit! I'm your father Kevin!"

"D-daddy," Kyler stammered, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"His name is Kyler. You might want to get that right." Auntie Dakota said, "Come on, we'll switch cars at the next gas station, you can take the kid to the bathroom."

"Fine. You take Kaylin to the bathroom after you find a car." Mr. Dallas said sharply, "I don't want to stop again. We have to get to Thomasville."

When they stopped, Mr. Dallas grabbed Kyler by the arm and led him over to the bathrooms at the side of the gas station.

"Make it fast." he said and Kyler nodded.

As soon as Kyler was done, Mr. Dallas dragged him over to another car.

"Get in."

Kyler climbed in the large car and sat beside Kaylin. They held each other tight as they drove off again.

"Be brave." Kyler whispered to his sister.

He had to be brave too.

LINE BREAKS

"Should we tell the Agents where Austin is going?" Lester asked.

"No." Ally said, "The FBI agent brushed us off. I think Emily was onto something. And I'm not going to take any chances where my children are at stake. Nobody says a word, understand?"

Trish, Dez, and her father nodded.

Ally felt fresh tears come to her eyes. Her heart felt as though it had been ripped in half and stomped on repeatedly. She couldn't stop shaking and she felt as though she could throw-up at any time. She prayed silently that Austin would find her babies.

"I-I'd like to be alone." she said.

Her friends and father reluctantly let her go up the stairs into the practice room. She cried softly as she looked at the various pictures she had hanging up around the room. The picture of her in the hospital, holding her newborn daughter and son. The picture of the twin's first birthday party. The picture of their first picnic. At the park and so on and so forth, the most recent the picture of the three of them with Taylor Swift.

God she missed them. She felt so helpless.

Ally sat down at the piano and played some Bach, the relaxing melody slightly soothing. But then lyrics appeared in her mind once again and she had to write.

_-Although you see the world different than me  
Sometimes I can touch upon the wonders that you see  
All the new colors and pictures you've designed  
Oh yes, sweet darling  
So glad you are a child of mine_

_Child of mine, child of mine_  
_Oh yes, sweet darling_  
_So glad you are a child of mine_

_You don't need direction, you know which way to go_  
_And I don't want to hold you back, I just want to watch you grow_  
_You're the one who taught me you don't have to look behind_  
_Oh yes, sweet darling_  
_So glad you are a child of mine_

_Child of mine, child of mine_  
_Oh yes, sweet darling_  
_So glad you are a child of mine_

_Nobody's gonna kill your dreams_  
_Or tell you how to live your life_  
_There'll always be people to make it hard for a while_  
_But you'll change their heads when they see you smile_

_The times you were born in may not have been the best_  
_But you can make the times to come better than the rest_  
_I know you will be honest if you can't always be kind_  
_Oh yes, sweet darling_  
_So glad you are a child of mine_

_Child of mine, child of mine,_  
_Oh yes, sweet darling_  
_So glad you are a child of mine_

_Child of mine, child of mine_  
_Oh yes, sweet darling_  
_So glad you are a child of mine_

"That was beautiful." Lester said.

Ally realized she'd been singing as she was writing.

"Oh daddy." she said before bursting into tears.

Lester wrapped his arms around his sobbing daughter.

"We'll find them." he whispered, "We will get them back. I promise everything will be okay."

He just let his daughter cry and tried to believe the words he said.

LINE BREAK

"Before I was cut off by that asshole of an FBI agent," Emily said as they boarded Austin's plane, "I was going to tell them that the house shouldn't be hard to find. Thomasville is a tiny town."

"Good." Austin said, fastening his seatbelt, "We'll get there at least three hours ahead of Dallas. We've got to work quickly and be there waiting for him. We'll see if the local law enforcement is more competent than the FBI."

The two sat in silence as they lifted off.

"Thanks for helping." he said.

"It's the least I can do for being so stupid." Emily returned bitterly.

Austin turned to face her. She stared out one of the round windows.

"Hey, look at me Emily." he said.

Blue eyes met his.

"You are not stupid. You were never stupid." he said with all the sincerity he could muster, "You are incredibly strong and I am so grateful to you for helping Ally and I find the twins."

"If you say so." she said quietly.

Austin knew it would be a long time before Emily would believe him, but he knew it had to be said.

"You really love the twins." she said, not as a question, but a statement.

"I do." he said, "I can't even picture life without them anymore."

"They're lucky." she said.

"No. I'm the lucky one." he said, smiling softly.

They spent the rest of the flight in their own individual reflections, listening to the whirring of the engines.


	21. Holding Out For A Hero

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I was going to write this yesterday, but with the Connecticut school shooting, I couldn't find it in me to write what I needed to in this scene. Please pray, or if that's not your cup of tea, send your thoughts to the families who lost their family members in the shooting.

Thank you for the reviews, I am very thankful for them. They are a huge encouragement. Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. Please enjoy and review.

LINE BREAK

Ally stared up at the ceiling, lying back on an old bean-bag chair in the practice room. It had been about an hour since Austin had called to say that he was flying to Thomasville with Emily. She figured he should be landing within the next half-hour. She, her father, and friends had kept silent about her boyfriend's whereabouts to the police and FBI. She gasped slightly when her cell rang. The police had given it back to her with strict instructions to tell the officers standing guard downstairs if it was Dallas. But it was Austin.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey darling." he greeted her quietly, "How are you holding up?"

She just sighed.

"I know Ally." he said, "We are almost to Thomasville. Some farmer has allowed us to use one of his empty fields as a landing strip."

"How'd you swing that?" she asked.

"I called the sheriff. He thinks he knows the house and is willing to help us. He heard about the kidnapping, and decided to trust us." Austin explained, "We'll be there waiting for Dallas. Any news from your end?"

"The FBI has cleared about half of the vacation houses. Big surprise, no Dallas." Ally said sarcastically, "I think he's headed your way."

"So do I." Austin said, "Listen, I think we're landing, I'll call you back."

"Be safe." Ally whispered, "I wish I'd gone with you."

"I wish you could have too, but the police would have noticed. I'll try to be safe, I promise. I love you." he said quickly.

"I love you too." she said and then ended the call.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, shutting out the light, only slightly easing the migraine that had taken over her head.

"Please find them." she whispered into the empty room.

LINE BREAK

"How is she?" Emily asked Austin, buckling her seatbelt per the pilot's instructions.

"Heartbroken." Austin responded, doing the same.

"I can't even imagine." Emily said sympathetically.

Austin just sighed heavily.

It was a bumpy landing, but they survived. The farmer lent them his truck and they sped down the dirt road until they reached the main street. The sun was almost gone from the horizon.

"Sheriff's office." Emily pointed to an old saloon-type building.

Austin swung into an empty parking slot and they both hurried out of the truck, slamming the doors. The sheriff, who had been napping in a rocking chair out front, startled awake at the noise.

"You must be Austin and Emily. I'm Sheriff Ben." the balding man said with a nice southern drawl.

"Yes sir." Austin said, holding out his hand, "Thanks for helping us out."

"No problem." Sheriff Ben said, taking the offered hand, "I'm a big believer in not needing those big ol' government agencies. Me and my deputies are as good as any FBI agents."

Austin smiled a true smile. He liked this man.

"You said you may know what house?" Emily asked.

"Yes ma'am." Sheriff Ben tipped his hat politely, "This town is tiny, one notices when a fancy ranch is put in."

"God he's stupid." Emily scoffed, referring to her soon-to-be ex-father-in-law.

"Will you take us there Sheriff?" Austin asked.

"You bet. Just let me call up my deputies." Sheriff Ben said, heading into the building, "Ma'am, You probably best stay here for your safety."

Emily crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the sheriff.

"I think not Sheriff. I'm coming. I didn't leave one man for telling me what to do just to be told what to do by another."

Austin snickered at the gob smacked look that appeared on the weathered sheriff's face.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend Ma'am."

Emily just nodded. The sheriff cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I'll just call my deputies then." he said, going into an office.

"You are frightening when you want to be." Austin said, amused.

Emily grinned, her face lighting up in a way he hadn't seen on her.

"I didn't know I could do that." she said, her voice in slight awe, "That was fun."

Austin gave her a side hug with a laugh.

"Alright," Sheriff Ben said, exiting the office, "my deputies Andy and Josh will meet us there. Ready to go?"

Austin and Emily nodded.

"Alright, you wanna ride with me or take your truck?"

"We'll ride with you." Austin answered after silently conferring with Emily.

"I'm gonna call Ally on the way." he continued, "Let's go."

LINE BREAK

Ally lazily tinkered around on the piano. Trish and Dez had joined her in her silent vigil, lounging on the beanbag chairs, holding hands. They all jumped when Ally's cell rang.

"It's Austin." she said, putting the phone on speaker, "Hello?"

"Hey darling, we're on our way to the house."

"You found it?" she asked, her voice full of newfound hope.

"Yeah. Dallas' father apparently built a totally huge ranch." Austin scoffed, "So much for hiding out."

"So you'll be there waiting for them?" Trish asked.

"Yes. Me, Emily, the Sheriff and two deputies." Austin responded, "How are things on your end?"

"Police have worked through more vacation houses." Ally said, "No sign of Dallas. They've arrested Mr. and Mrs. Harrison for obstruction of justice. They're still not talking. The police have been wondering where you are."

"Bastards." Austin spat, "Well, Sheriff says we're coming up to the house. I'll call you."

"All right." Ally said reluctantly.

"I'm bringing our kids home Ally." Austin said, his voice set in hard determination, "I promise you."

"I know you will." she said.

"Keep the police off our trail for just a little longer." he said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

LINE BREAK

"Whew." Dallas breathed as they were waved across the Georgia border, "Almost there."

"Good. I am sooo tired of riding." Dakota said.

"Do you ever stop whining?" Dallas sneered.

"Shut up you-"

Kaylin covered her ears. Mr. Dallas and Auntie Dakota were fighting _again_. They had been doing that a lot since they stopped to go to the bathroom. Kyler tugged on her one of her arms.

"What?" she whispered.

"Where are we going?" he whispered.

Kaylin shrugged. She had already asked several times and got yelled at. She wasn't going to ask again.

"It doesn't matter where we're going Kevin-"

"Kyler." Dakota interjected.

"Kyler." Mr. Dallas corrected himself, "Where ever we're going you're going to be happy and listen to me. Understood?"

Kyler looked at his sister.

"Understood!" Mr. Dallas yelled.

The twins jumped and hugged each other.

"Yes." they both stammered.

"God, your mother didn't teach you two any respect." he said bitingly, "What a horrible woman."

"You're a liar!" Kaylin found herself yelling angrily, "My mommy is the best!"

Faster than lighting, Auntie Dakota turned in her seat and slapped her across the face.

"Don't _ever _talk to your father that way!" she shouted as tears ran down her niece's face.

"Hey!" Kyler yelled, "Don't hit! Hitting is bad!"

"Shut up or you're next." Mr. Dallas snapped.

Kyler bit his lip and held onto his crying sister.

"He's not my daddy." Kaylin said so only Kyler could here.

Kyler nodded.

They wanted to go home.

LINE BREAK

Austin and the others didn't have to wait long in the cool darkness. Soon the bright headlights of an SUV lit up the drive way.

"Hold on." the sheriff whispered.

Austin let out the breath he was holding when he saw Dallas get out of the SUV.

"That's him." Austin whispered in disgust.

The sheriff held him back when he tried to get up.

"Let me and the boys at 'em." he said, before un-holstering his weapon, "Dallas Harrison. Freeze."

"Shit." Dallas cursed when he saw the three men heading his way, "Dakota, get them out of here."

Austin's heart stopped when Dallas reached in the car and pulled out his own gun.

"Get out of here officers."

Emily spotted her sister-in-law dragging the twins into a nearby wooded area.

"Oh no you don't." she said, running after them.

"Emily!" Austin yelled, but Emily didn't stop.

She quickly caught up to Dakota, who couldn't get very far with two struggling five-year-olds in the dark. Emily didn't have a plan, only a flashlight, but she sure as hell was gonna try.

"Let them go Dakota!" she shouted.

"Or what?" Dakota retorted.

"Emily!" Kaylin cried out, "Help!"

Emily, with an action that felt completely out of her control, threw herself at Dakota, knocking the woman down and freeing Kaylin and Kyler.

"Go hide." she yelled, "Don't go back."

She yelped when Dakota turned them over.

"You are more trouble than you're worth." the brunette seethed.

"I am worth more than you'll ever know." Emily said through gritted teeth.

She grunted as Dakota began to hit her. She struggled against the woman, but her sister-in-law was strong. Emily fought back, but was surprised when Dakota slumped on top of her. She pushed Dakota off of her with a grunt and found Kaylin and Kyler standing there with big sticks.

"W-we g-ot h-her." Kaylin stuttered.

Emily stood painfully. The twins had knocked their aunt clean out. She opened her arms and even though it hurt, she hugged them fiercely. The twins sobbed.

"You're safe." she whispered.

Shots rang in the distance. Maybe she spoke too soon.

"W-what was th-that?" Kyler said.

"Come with me." she said.

She limped through the forest, holding the Kaylin's hand, flashlight in the other, with Kyler beside her.

"Can you hold the flashlight Kyler?" she asked.

The little boy tearfully nodded and took it from her. She fished in her pocket for her cell phone. It was cracked, but worked. She dialed Austin. There was no answer.

"Let's take a rest." she said.

She wasn't going to go back until she knew it was safe.

"I'm scared Emily." Kaylin whimpered.

"I know." Emily said, sitting on a rock and pulling them into her arms, "I am too."

"I want to go home." Kyler said.

"Soon." she promised, dialing again, "Soon."

LINE BREAK

Austin groaned in pain. The bastard actually shot him after yelling at him for ruining everything. The sheriff had returned fire, hitting Dallas in the arm and leg. He wanted the bastard alive for trial. Despite Dallas' injuries, the sheriff took pleasure in handcuffing the kidnapper.

"Hang in there Austin, the doc is on his way." Deputy Andy said, pressing his jacket against the wound in Austin's shoulder.

Through his painful fog he heard his phone ring.

"Answer." he said.

The deputy reached into Austin's pocket and retrieved his phone.

"This is Deputy Andy." the man answered, "Oh Emily! Are-Yes, come on back."

"Emily? The twins?" Austin said.

"She's hiding with the twins in the forest." the deputy said, "Emily, I'm sending Deputy Josh."

Austin was being loaded on a stretcher when he saw Emily and the twins come out of the forest. More police from around the area had joined in on the scene.

"Austin!" they yelled running from the limping blond and their handcuffed aunt.

"Hey guys." he said, so relieved to see them.

They didn't appear at first glance to be hurt but then he noticed Kyler cradling his left arm in his right, and a bruise appearing on Kaylin's face. He fought the urge to get up and finish Dallas off for good.

"You're hurt." Kaylin said, tearing up.

"I'm gonna be alright princess." he said, "Hang in there guys. The police called your mommy. She's coming. I have to go to the hospital."

"Can we come?" Kyler asked.

"You are all going." Sheriff Ben said, helping Emily into the ambulance, then the twins before Austin was loaded up, "Sorry for the cramped quarters, but we only have one ambulance in this one-horse town."

Austin wasn't going to complain. He was finally back with his kids.

"Your girlfriend will meet up with you at the hospital." Sheriff Ben said, "I'll be there too."

With that the sheriff got out and sent the ambulance on the way.

LINE BREAK

"Miss Dawson!" an FBI agent ran into the room, "Your children have been found."

Ally felt the world being lifted off her shoulders.

"Are they hurt?" she asked.

"Kyler may have a broken wrist, and Kaylin has a black eye, but otherwise they are fine."

Ally sagged against Trish in relief.

"Come with me. We're flying you to Georgia." the agent said.

"Go." Trish urged, "We'll be here when you get back."

Ally nodded and hugged her father, her best friend and the gangly red-head next to her.

Soon, Ally was in a helicopter, the darkness becoming lighter, indicating morning was on its way.

"Your boyfriend and Miss Harrison found them in Thomasville. Austin was shot." said Agent Lewis.

"What!" Ally yelled, "Is he-"

"He's going to be just fine. He was hit in the shoulder. Dallas was shot as well, he'll live too."

"How unfortunate." Ally said dryly.

Agent Lewis chuckled.

"Just think, now you can confront him in court."

"True." Ally conceded.

There was no better moment in her life than the moment she saw her children again, huddled together on a single hospital bed.

"Mommy!" they yelled.

"Kaylin! Kyler!" she said, putting her arms around them.

She started crying again, never wanting to let go. She stroked her daughters face lightly, feeling extreme anger at the bruise and the cast on Kyler's arm.

"Don't cry mommy." Kyler said, patting her back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Ky, I just missed you." she said, pulling back, "I missed you so much."

"We missed you too." Kaylin said, "We tried to be brave."

"You were so very brave." she assured them, having been informed that they had knocked Dakota out together, "I am so, so, so proud of you."

"Miss Dawson?"

Ally turned to see a doctor standing there. She wiped her eyes.

"Yes, I'm Ally Dawson."

The doctor smiled warmly.

"How are they?" she asked.

"Well, Kyler has a broken wrist and Kaylin has a black eye." the doctor said, confirming what Agent Lewis had told her, "But they'll both be ready to go home tonight."

"Thank you." Ally said.

"You're welcome. There is a gentleman in a room down the hall who would like to see you when you have a chance."

"Austin." she gasped, feeling slightly guilty for forgetting him.

"Go see him." Kyler said.

"Go see daddy." Kaylin chimed up.

"You'll be ok?" she asked, smiling at how Kaylin addressed her beloved boyfriend.

"Go kiss him better." Kaylin added.

Ally laughed, kissed her babies and followed the doctor down to another room.

"Ally." Austin breathed.

Ally ran into the one arm he held out for her, crying once again.

"Thank you. Thank you." she repeated over and over.

"No problem." he said, kissing her gently.

"How bad is it?" she asked, gesturing to the heavy bandages covering his naked shoulder.

"A through and through. I just gotta heal." he said, "I'm fine. I am. I'll be able to go home tonight."

"We can go home together." Ally said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Austin said.

"Kaylin has instructed me to come and kiss her daddy better." Ally said with a smile.

"So do it." Austin teased.

Ally kissed him generously.

"Wow." he said, raising an eyebrow, "I'm almost better. I think I need a little more."

Ally blushed and smacked his good shoulder. He laughed heartily.

"Ally?"

Ally turned to see an unsure Emily standing in the doorway. Her beautiful porcelain face was bruised, and she looked to be in pain.

"I couldn't have done it without her." Austin said with a smile, "She saved them."

With that, Ally enveloped Emily in a huge, but gentle hug. The blond hugged back tightly. They both were crying. Ally pulled back.

"Thank you." she said, holding Emily's face in her hands, "Thank you."

"We're free." Emily said.

"We are." Ally agreed, "We all are."

LINE BREAK

I write this in memory of those who died in Connecticut and wish they could have had a happy ending.


	22. Happiness Returned

A/N: Sorry if people thought that the last chapter was the end, I should have finished it better. But no, it's not over, not for a few more chapters. Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. I would like to someday make writing my profession, so your words are helping me get there. Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. Please read, enjoy, and review.

LINE BREAK

Ally was still too hyped up too sleep on the plane late the next day like everyone else. That was alright. It gave her time to try and unwind after over 48 hours of non-stop terror. She glanced down at the two little ones napping on either side of her. Kaylin and Kyler. Her babies, her life savers, her true loves. She refused think about what her life would have been like without them had Dallas taken them from her. She had a taste, and it was one thing she couldn't stomach. She looked over at her boyfriend who was softly snoring on one of the couches, his blond hair falling across his face adorably. She smiled. She thought she had loved a man before, but now she knew that she hadn't. Not until Austin Moon came into her life. She loved him so much it felt as though her heart would burst. She loved his laugh, his heart, his blatant adoration of her kids, his honesty and if she was being honest with herself, his incredibly yummy looks. Those abs and tight jeans were quite the bonus. She stifled a fan-girl giggle at her thoughts. Emily was sitting across from her, asleep as well. Ally wasn't sure what type of relationship she was going to have with the blond woman, but for sure it was going to be a good one. They had both become battle buddies as it were. They both had survived Dallas Harrison's attempts to ruin their lives and they were lucky to have one another. And Ally would be forever grateful to Emily for helping her children come home to her.

"Mommy?"

Ally looked down to see Kaylin blinking up at her.

"Yes sweetie?" she whispered.

"Can Emily be part of the family?" Kaylin asked in earnest.

"Of course she can." Ally said, "If she wants to."

"I do."

Kaylin and Ally looked up to see Emily sleepily smiling at them. Ally reached across and squeezed the woman's hand.

"We're happy to have you." Ally said, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Emily said wincing as she stretched slightly.

"I'll bet." Ally mused.

Kaylin got up and stretched too before going over to Austin. She brushed a little hand across his face.

"Kay, let him sleep." Ally scolded lightly.

"'s ok." Austin mumbled, opening his eyes slightly, "How are you doing Princess?"

"I love you daddy." she said, her hand patting his face lovingly.

Austin let out a little laugh and sat up, pulling the little girl into his lap with his good side.

"I love you too." he said back, kissing the top of her head.

Tears threatened to fall from Ally's eyes again, but she pushed them back, she was so tired of crying.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked Austin.

"I'll live." he said, "What about you?"

"I'll live." she returned with a smile.

Ally's phone beeped, signaling a text message.

"It's Trish. She's meeting us at the airport with Dez and my father." Ally read, "Your parents are there too Emily."

Emily smiled. She had missed her parents so much.

"I think I'm going back to school." she announced, "I really missed designing clothes. I think it may be therapeutic."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Ally agreed.

Kyler shifted awake and yawned beside her.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Kyler?" she asked, kissing the top of his head.

"What's going to happen to Mr. Dallas and Auntie Dakota?"

Ally was taken aback, though she shouldn't have been. How was she supposed to explain the situation in a way that wouldn't further damage her son's innocence?

"Well Ky, he and Dakota are going to have to go to jail. They did a bad thing by taking you away from me and Austin." she said as gently as she could.

"I don't have to call Mr. Dallas Daddy any more do I?" Kyler asked, "Because I don't want to. I want to call Austin Daddy."

"You don't have to call Dallas daddy." she said, stroking his hair, "I think you should ask Austin if it's ok with him."

Kyler walked over to Austin and his sister.

"Can I call you daddy?" he asked.

"Of course you can Little Man." Austin said, poking Kyler's side.

Kyler's peal of laughter was contagious.

LINE BREAK

Kaylin and Kyler ran to the small crowd waiting for them just outside the gates after they had landed. It was hugs all around, and in a surprise twist, Mike and Mimi Moon were waiting there as well.

"Mom, Dad." Austin said, hugging his parents tightly, "How did you know?"

"Mr. Dawson called us." Mimi said tearfully.

"We flew out as fast as we could." Mike said.

"Oh, you're hurt." Mimi said, noticing the bandages under Austin's shirt.

"I'm gonna be just fine mom." Austin said reassuringly.

Emily was reuniting with her parents as well.

"Oh Emily," her father gently cupped her bruised face in his hands, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking Dallas was done making victims." Emily said as her mother hugged her.

Her father hugged his daughter, glad to see the fire back in her eyes. His daughter was back.

Ally hugged her father tightly and he rocked her in his arms. She breathed deeply, savoring the scent of his cologne that he had worn forever. Kaylin was happily being tossed in the air by Dez and Trish was hugging Kyler so tightly he was starting to turn a little purple.

"Tia Trish." he gasped.

"Oh, sorry squirt." Trish said, loosening her grip, but only slightly, "I was just so worried about you. I love you."

"I love you too Tia Trish." Kyler responded before wiggling out of her grasp, "Can we go home?"

Ally laughed at his impatience.

"Why don't we all go out to eat first? My treat." she said.

She waved away any protests about her paying for everyone.

"Please let me." she said, "How about the Golden Corral? All you can eat."

"Yes!" Dez shouted, startling everyone.

They stared at him.

"What?" the goofy guy shrugged, "They have a chocolate fountain. Who wouldn't be excited about that?"

"All right." Trish rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "Let's go. I'm starved."

LINE BREAK

Ally slept on the floor in Kaylin and Kyler's room that night. They had been so far away and now she just wanted to stay so close. Though unfounded, she was worried that if she blinked, they'd be gone again. Austin had decided to spend some time with his parents and though she wished he was there with her, she understood where Mimi and Mike were coming from. They were worried about their baby like she was worried about hers. But she didn't have to miss him for long. He showed up for breakfast the next morning.

"Morning." he greeted before pulling her into his arms and kissing her breathless.

"Whoa." she said, a little woozy, "Good morning to you too."

"Can I borrow the kids for about an hour?" he asked, following her into the kitchen.

"Sure, but why?" she asked, getting the breakfast things out.

"I just need to talk to them." he said.

She gave him a look, but he obviously wasn't going to elaborate.

So after breakfast, Austin took the kids to the park.

"What is he up to?" she asked herself as she watched him load the twins into his car.

LINE BREAK

Austin let the twins play a bit before calling them over to the picnic table he was sitting at.

"Princess! Little Man! Come over here please." he called.

The twins slid down the big slide before running over to him.

"Sit down please." he said.

Kaylin and Kyler scooted onto the bench across from him.

"Are we in trouble?" Kyler asked.

"No." Austin chuckled, "I have a serious question for you too."

He smiled when Kaylin sat up straight and folded her hands. Such a little lady.

"You know I love you guys right?" he said.

Two brunette heads nodded.

"You know I love your mommy too right?"

They nodded again.

"Well, I'd like to ask her a very important question, but I wanted to ask you if it was ok first."

"You're gonna ask her to marry you?" Kaylin exclaimed "Just like Cinderella and Prince Charming?"

"You are one smart little girl." Austin reached across and tweaked her nose playfully, "That's what I'm gonna do. Is that alright?"

"Yes!" Kaylin and Kyler yelled together.

"Then you'll be our daddy, right? For real?" Kyler asked.

"If you want."

Suddenly he had two sets of arms wrapped around him. He stood so he could hug them tighter. But after a moment, Kaylin and Kyler were behind him, pushing him towards the car. He laughed and pretended to get stuck. Kaylin ran around in front of him, grabbing his hand and pulled.

"Push Ky!" she yelled, "He has to hurry!"

After a moment, he let them push and pull him to the car. God he loved these kids.

LINE BREAK

Austin had sworn the twins to secrecy. He could tell they were ready to burst when Austin asked Ally to dinner. He knew she thought something was up.

"So where are we going?" Ally asked after waving goodbye to Trish and the twins.

"Just ride." he said with a secretive smile.

Ally smiled when they approached their special place, the Gehry Music Hall. She took the hand that he offered when he opened her door, feeling like a princess.

Ally gasped as they entered the hall. Rose petals lined the aisle up to the stage. One the stage was a small, intimate table with a white table cloth and candles lit.

"Oh Austin." she sighed.

He took her hand and guided her up onto the stage. He pulled out her chair and she sat down in awe of the fancy meal in front of her.

"Austin, what is all this?" she asked.

He smiled at her and knelt in front of her. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Was he-?

"Ally Dawson, I love you. I love you so much. And even though we've only been together a short time, it feels like forever. You changed me, for the better. You and those adorable little kids of yours. I can't picture my life without you and the twins. I know it'll be difficult sometimes, but I really would love it if you would be a permanent part of my life." he took her hands, "I've been given special permission by both your father and children to ask you this. Will you marry me?"

Tears streamed down her face as he opened a small box revealing a beyond beautiful diamond ring. It wasn't too big, or too small. It was perfect.

"Yes." she sniffled with a laugh, "Yes. I will marry you."

He put the ring on her and twirled her around. And just like their first kiss, he let her down slowly before kissing her soundly.

"Thank you." he said, "Thank you for slapping me."

Ally let out a laugh and kissed him again.

"The best worst move of my life." she said after she allowed him to breathe again.

LINE BREAK

Ally held her fiancés hand on one side and Emily's on the other two months later as the jury filed in. The trial against Dallas and his sister had taken two long weeks and this was the final moments.

"Will the defendants please rise." the judge said.

Dallas and Dakota stood, still after all this time making faces at Ally.

"How does the jury find the defendant Dakota Harrison?" the judge asked the foreman.

"We the jury find Dakota Harrison guilty of kidnapping in the first degree."

Dakota had the gall to look shocked.

"And how does the jury find Dallas Harrison?"

"We the jury find the defendant Dallas Harrison guilty of kidnapping in the first degree and assault in the first degree."

Dallas looked angrily at his lawyer.

Ally and Emily let out relieved sighs.

The judge hit his gavel.

"I am prepared to give the sentences." the judge said, obviously disgusted with the siblings.

"But your honor, you-" Dallas' lawyer tried to speak.

"Quiet councilor." the judge snapped, "I hereby sentence Dakota Harrison to 20 years without parole."

Dakota let out a screech.

"I hereby sentence Dallas Harrison to 45 years without parole." the judge banged his gavel once more, "This trial is over."

After watching Dallas and Dakota being led away, Ally stood and shook Mr. Matlock's hand.

"Thank you Mr. Matlock." she kissed the man's cheek, "You have been incredible."

"It was my pleasure Miss Dawson." he said, "You as well Miss Cahill."

Emily smiled and shook his hand as well. She hugged Ally and Austin before joining her parents.

"I am so glad that's over." Ally said as she and Austin left the courtroom.

"Me too." he said, kissing her temple and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Ally loved the safe feeling she had when he was with her. She was all for the independent woman, but there was something about a man being there for you that felt wonderful.

"_Now_ will you focus on the wedding?" he whined.

Ally laughed. He had been begging her to start planning the wedding, but she wanted to get the Dallas and Dakota thing out of the way. He really wanted to get married.

"Yes _dear_." she said, "Now I'll start working on the wedding."

"Thank god." he said dramatically, "I never thought _I _would have so much trouble getting a woman to marry me."

She sent him a glare for his cockiness. He just laughed.

"You aren't the only one who's been nagging me." Ally said, "Trish is chomping at the bit, ready to stuff me into the next wedding dress she sees."

He stopped her and pulled her into his arms on the front steps of the court house.

"There's no hurry darling. I'm just teasing." he said.

"Trish isn't." Ally snorted.

Austin laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I just can't wait to call you my wife." he said sweetly.

"Aww." she cooed, patting his face patronizingly.

He just grinned.

LINE BREAK

Ally was going to scream. What she thought was going to be a fun outing had become quite tedious. Emily and Trish had done nothing but shove wedding dresses at her all morning. She was glad her friends were helping her but, honestly. Each dress seemed to be just like the last.

"This one is perfect." Trish said, tossing another over the door of the changing room.

"You said that about the last four." Ally said, wrinkling her nose at the dress, "Trish this is awful."

"What?" Trish cried, "No it isn't!"

"I told you she wouldn't like it." Emily said.

"Oh shut up blondie." Trish snapped.

"How about this one?" Emily tossed another on over, ignoring Trish.

Ally really loved having Emily as a friend. Her sweet and quiet balanced out nicely with Trish's rough and loud. The three of them had become extremely close.

"This one's better." Ally said, "But it's just not-"

"The one." Emily finished.

"Yeah." Ally sighed, putting on her regular cloths, "Guys, I'm starving."

"Let's take a break." Emily said, taking the armful of dresses from Ally as she came out of the stall.

"Please." Ally said.

Trish looked a little put off, but they settled at a nearby coffee shop.

"I can't believe I'm getting married in two weeks." Ally said.

"My little girl is all grown up." Trish said, wiping away a fake tear.

Ally rolled her eyes.

"I bet you never thought it would be to a rock star." Emily giggled, "There are going to be some sad fan girls."

"Tell me about it." Ally said, "I've already gotten some mail from theses 'sad fan-girls'."

"Really?" Trish asked.

"'He was perfect for me you home wrecker.'" Ally quoted one of the letters.

The three of them laughed. They chatted while they ate and decided to just walk around before attempting to go back to the wedding dress store. But then she saw it.

It wasn't a wedding dress at all; it was more of a ball gown. But it was beautiful. It had a sort of Queen Elizabeth the first-era bodice slightly modernized and it flowed perfectly. It was a light baby blue and Ally was freaking in love.

"I want that dress." she said, pointing at it in awe.

"But that's not-" Trish tried to speak.

"It's beautiful." Emily said, sending Trish a look, "And it is Ally's wedding."

Ally gave Emily an appreciative smile. They entered the small shop and the sales woman happily took the dress out of the window. Ally tried it on and squealed with delight when it fit her like a glove. She stepped out of the dressing room and twirled around for her friends.

"Oh Ally you look amazing." Emily gushed.

"It's perfect." Trish said for the thousandth time that day.

"This time I agree with you." Ally said, admiring herself in the mirror, "Do you think Austin will like it on me?"

"I think he'll like it off of you."

"Trish!" Ally screeched, her face turning a nice shade of fuchsia.

"He'll love it." Emily laughed.

Ally sighed happily. She couldn't wait to get married.

LINE BREAK

End Note: A few of you have asked if I will write a sequel to this story. I would love too, but I need to know if you all will follow with me. Too many times I see that sequels are not well received. So if you guys are willing to stick with me, I'm willing to keep writing.

BUT THIS STORY ISN'T OVER YET! SO HOLD ON FOR MORE!


	23. Ever Ever After

A/N: Well, I was so overwhelmed by the record breaking (for me) **65** reviews. Thank you so much. This chapter is quite long. I was going to split it up into two chapters, but I figured I made you wait long enough for the Auslly wedding, so this chappie is twice as long. Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me including the song by 98 Degrees. Please enjoy the last chapter of Slapped and review. Oh, how I hate to see it end. Let me know if I met your expectations or not.

LINE BREAK

The wedding was four days away and Ally Dawson was a nervous wreck. It's not that the plans weren't going well; it was going to be her dream wedding. It had a blue and white theme to go with her dress. The wedding cake was white with blue frosting flowers and was three tiers high with a beautiful hand-made ceramic bride and groom topper. They were having the ceremony in the Gehry Hall and the reception at Austin's mansion; both were to be decorated in white and blue. Her father was going to walk her down the aisle, Kaylin was the flower girl, and Kyler was going to be the ring bearer. Austin was going to wear a white tux along with Dez, Mike and Kyler. Kaylin, Trish and Emily had blue dresses to go along with Ally's dress. The guest list was large, including Taylor Swift and a few other stars that were friends with Austin and Austin's side of the family. Ally's side of the family was much smaller, her aunt and cousins. Yep, her wedding was going to be amazing.

But she was still nervous. The last time she got married, it turned out to be disastrous. Not that she was comparing Austin in any way to Dallas. She just wanted her marriage to work out this time, so so badly.

A knock sounded on the door of the practice room where she was fretting.

"Come in!" she called.

"Hey sweetie." her father said, holding a small box.

"Hey daddy." she said with a sigh.

He came and sat down beside her and put an arm around her.

"What's the matter?" he asked, "Come on, tell your old dad."

Ally laughed and snuggled into his side.

"You're not old dad."

"Tell that to my bones that crack every time I move." Lester teased.

Ally cracked up. She always teased him about that.

"Seriously, honey," Lester said, "what's bothering you?"

"I'm just a little nervous about getting married again." she admitted, "And I feel guilty about being nervous. Austin is not Dallas."

"No, he isn't." Lester agreed, "But I don't think you should feel guilty about being nervous; you have a right to be I think."

Ally nodded, but not convinced.

"I really like Austin. I like how he treats you. I like how he treats my grandchildren. I respect him for saving my grandchildren and you from that no-good Dallas." Lester said confidently, "I think he'll be an amazing husband to you and father to Kaylin and Kyler."

"You think?" she asked.

"Did I ever say anything like that about Dallas?"

"No." Ally said, recalling a few choice words her father had had when she told him that Dallas had proposed.

"Besides, if Austin hurts you, I'll kill him."

"Dad!" Ally exclaimed with a laugh.

"Look, I came in here to give you something." Lester said, picking up the box he had set beside himself on the bench, "I don't know if you have your 'something old' yet."

"I don't." Ally said.

Lester smiled and opened the box. In it lay a beautiful pearl necklace and matching earrings.

"Oh dad." she gasped, running a finger lightly across the delicate beads, "It's perfect. Where-"

"They belonged to my mother, your grandmother. She wore them on her wedding day." Lester said nostalgically, "I would have given them too you when you married Dallas, but he already had given you the jewelry to wear. You don't have to wear them if you don't want too, I just-"

"Of course I do!" Ally said with excitement, "It'll match my dress and theme perfectly. Thank you daddy! I love you so much."

Lester let out a grunt with the force of her hug.

"Old man here, remember?" he said, "I love you too."

Ally just laughed and stood, pausing to kiss her father's balding head.

"I'm gonna go put this in the car so I don't forget it here." she said, "I'll be right back."

With a squeal she rushed to her car. She put the box in the glove compartment and then locked the car. She turned and gasped, but a sharp blow had her falling to the ground. All she could think about as she slipped into darkness was-

_Not frickin' again._

LINE BREAK

Ally groaned in pain as she woke up. Her head was throbbing and she could feel that her wrists were tied together along with her ankles. She felt a bandage on her head, not a very good one. She struggled to open her eyes and when she did, everything was blurry. Even though it nearly killed her, she blinked rapidly to clear her vision.

When she could finally see, she realized she was in a motel room. It looked very lived-in, not like someone there on vacation. Ally realized she was on a bed and wiggled around until she was propped up on the pillows and could get a better look around. Yep, somebody was definitely living there. Clothes and food wrappers were scattered everywhere, the microwave door was left open with something inside it. Ally noted that the clothes were for a female. She gasped as a sharp pain danced its way through her head.

"Son of bitch." she hissed through her gritted teeth just as the door opened.

"Sorry about that." a young girl with long red hair and an Australian accent said, closing and locking the door behind her, "But it had to be done."

The accent triggered alarm bells in Ally's head.

"Shelia?" she said.

The teenager smiled and popped the gum she was chomping on.

"Shelia Moon." she said dreamily, "Well, not for a few more days."

Ally stared at Shelia.

"You should have listened to those letters I sent you." Shelia said darkly, her smile gone.

Letters? Ally could only recall the one that she got the day Dallas had knocked her out. Then Ally remembered that once she became engaged to Austin, she had started throwing out mail if she didn't recognize the return address or there wasn't a return address. She had plenty of haters now that she was going to marry _everyone's_ future husband. She must have thrown out Crazy Shelia's letters too.

"You did pick a nice place to get married." Shelia continued, "I would have liked it much better if I married Austin in Australia, but the music hall will do."

Ally was shocked into silence. Shelia disappeared into the closet before reappearing holding the gaudiest, over-fluffed, peach-colored dress Ally had ever seen.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Shelia gushed, holding the dress up to herself and twirling around.

"I-" Ally tried to speak but was cut off.

"You're right, it's better to just show you." Shelia interrupted, "I'll be right back."

Ally gaped as the woman entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Seriously." Ally whispered to herself.

Ally was no longer scared. She was just plain pissed off now. She struggled with the rope binding her wrists. But the more she struggled the tighter it got.

"What? Was she in the girl scouts?" Ally muttered angrily.

Giving up on that, Ally looked around the room for something, anything. She jumped when Shelia burst out of the bathroom in the abominable dress.

"So, what do you think?" Shelia asked, the weird smile back on her face.

Was she really supposed to answer that? Ha. It would be her pleasure.

"I think it looks like somebody vomited on you. Several times." Ally said with a humorless laugh.

Shelia let out a growl and attempted to hit Ally, but the ginormous floof of the dress got in the way. Ally cracked up. It was like a clown routine.

"Well Austin is going to love it." Shelia huffed.

"I really doubt it." Ally said, still in a fit of giggles.

She really shouldn't be laughing, but this was too much. Suddenly tape covered her mouth.

"There." Shelia said, obviously pleased with herself, "I'm going to take a shower.

Ally rolled her eyes as Shelia went back into the bathroom. She resumed her cursory examination of the room. The motel phone was to her right, but she could figure how to dial. She spotted a knife on the kitchenette, but she'd have to hop, and she had horrible balance untied let alone tied. The door had a slid lock, too high for her to reach with bound hands. Ok, this was a bit discouraging. She heard the shower start and figured she had maybe five minutes to figure this out. Shit.

LINE BREAK

Austin yawned, bored. He had taken Dez to the tailor because the pants that came with the white suit were too short. That happened with most of Dez's pants. The man was just freakishly tall. And wiggly. The tailor was having a hell of a time measuring.

"Dammit Dez, hold still." Austin said, "I wanna get out of here."

Austin's cell rang, drowning out Dez's retort.

"Hello?"

"Austin, its Lester. Ally's missing."

"What!" he shouted, startling the tailor into pricking Dez.

"Ow, Austin!" Dez complained.

"Shut up Dez, Ally's missing."

Dez gasped.

"What happened?" Austin asked, leaving the shop.

"I gave her some jewelry for the wedding and she went out to put it in her car and never came back. I went out to her car and found her keys and blood on the ground beside the car." Lester explained quickly, "I've called the police."

"I'm on my way." Austin said, hanging up and honking the horn for Dez to hurry.

This could not be happening again. He felt sick.

"What happened?" Dez asked, ungraciously clamoring into the car.

"Someone has taken my bride." Austin said, gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles where turning white.

"Kidnapping has become sort of you and Ally's 'thing' hasn't it?"

Dez's attempt at a joke fell on deaf ears. Austin was angry and focused. They were at the strip mall in no time. Police cars were everywhere and Lester was sitting on the back bumper of an ambulance with an oxygen mask over his face. Detective Kent was standing beside Lester, a hand on his shoulder. Austin and Dez ran up to the two men, Trish and Emily appearing behind them.

"What the hell happened?" Trish asked angrily, "I am so over this shit."

Emily set a calming hand on her friends shoulder and Dez put his arm around his girlfriend.

Austin laid a hand on Lester's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked lamely.

Lester nodded.

"He was hyperventilating when I got here." Detective Kent filled in.

"What do you know?" Austin asked.

"Not a whole lot." Detective Kent said, "Just keys and blood. Do you know of anyone else who would want to hurt your fiancé?"

"Well, she said she had been getting a lot of hate mail lately by some of my more delusional fans." Austin said, "She throws them out."

"I'll have some of the officers search the dumpsters." Detective Kent said, then radioed those orders.

Austin sat with his future father-in-law inside the Sonic Boom. Soon two trash bags full of unopened letters were dumped on the floor.

"I could use some help." Detective Kent said.

The detective, Austin and the others began opening letters.

"Any overly creepy ones send my way." the detective instructed.

Soon the only sound was envelopes being ripped open.

LINE BREAK

Ally was annoyed and starving. After Shelia had finished her shower, she had sat on the bed next to Ally and had done nothing but talk. She talked about marrying Austin, how many children they were going to have, what their names would be, where they would live and on and on and on and freaking on. Ally would have screamed, but the tape hadn't been removed.

"I'll have someone set you free after Austin and I are on our honeymoon in the Bahamas. I'm sorry my Austin's been so confused and led you on, but it's me he loves." Shelia said sympathetically, "Oh, look at the time! I'm going to get us dinner."

The ditzy red head grabbed her purse and opened the door.

"I'll be back in a bit. Maybe you can help me decide what flowers to carry down the aisle when I get back."

Ally couldn't believe how neurotic this woman was. And stupid. Shelia couldn't lock the slide lock from the outside. Ally waited five minutes just to make sure Shelia was gone before swinging her bound legs off the bed. Very carefully she hopped over to the door, her head screaming with every bounce. Once she reached the door she turned around and fiddled around for the lock. She was getting married in four days come hell or high waters dammit!

LINE BREAK

"I got something!" Trish yelled, waving a letter written on a flowery stationary, "Austin, what was the name of that girl that stalked you in Australia?"

"Uh, Shelia." he said.

"This is your final warning Miss Dawson. You must leave Austin so he can realize his love for me. If you ignore this letter, drastic measures will have to be taken. Sincerely Sheila Moon." Trish read, disgust dripping from her tone.

"How do we find this girl?" Emily asked, her lap buried under a mountain opened letters.

"Is there a return address?" Detective Kent asked.

"No. But it was closed with a sticker from…" Trish put the envelope back together so she could see the complete sticker, "The Mimi Suite Motel."

They all stood quickly, ready to go.

"Oh no." Detective Kent said, "The police will handle this."

The detective sighed when he was ignored, Austin, Emily, Dez, and Trish already out the door.

LINE BREAK

Ally _finally_ got the lock turned. She pushed the handle down and the door opened. She hopped out into a ratty looking hall.

"This is ridiculous." she muttered underneath the tape.

She hopped over to the next room and knocked on the door. She heard the TV playing, but no one answered. She tried the next door, same response. She was about to turn the corner when she heard a cry. She turned her head and saw Sheila headed her way. Ally hopped as fast as she could, but Sheila quickly caught up with her. Ally struggled as Sheila attempted to drag her back to the hotel room.

"Stop!" someone shouted.

Ally looked up to see Austin standing there.

"Let her go Sheila." Austin said gently.

"But she's in our way Austin." Sheila whined.

"I know she is, but this isn't the way."

Ally was hurt until she realized that Austin was just playing along. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Detective Kent and her friends.

"Just let her go and we can be in peace." Austin said soothingly, though he looked like he had just eaten a cup full of tar.

"Really?" Sheila said, her grip loosening on Ally.

"Really." Austin said.

In a flash, Detective Kent had a hold of Sheila and Austin caught a falling Ally. Wincing, he quickly ripped off the tape.

"Ow." she said, taking in generous gulps of air.

Austin kissed her in relief. Sheila let out a screech and struggled, but Detective Kent had a good hold on her. Ally marched up to her former captor and slapped her across the face. Twice. Austin laughed.

"That's my girl." he said as Ally hugged Trish and Emily.

"Thank you Detective Kent." Ally said as the detective cut her loose, "And don't take this the wrong way, but I never want to see you again."

The detective laughed, understanding what she meant.

"But you are invited to the wedding." Ally said with a smile.

Dez pulled her into a surprise hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Oh sis, we were so worried." he said, "And my pants don't fit."

Ally laughed. Sprinkle a little Dez on a situation and things looked brighter.

"We can postpone the wedding if you need time to-" Austin tried to say.

"Like hell!" Ally exclaimed, "I am marrying you in three days. No exceptions. I've been through too much to not go through with this wedding."

Austin let out a relieved sigh.

"Good." he said, pulling her into his arms, "I'm tired of waiting."

"Come on in guys." Ally said.

Trish, Dez and Emily joined the hug.

LINE BREAK

Today was the day. Today Ally married the love of her life. She fidgeted as Emily and Trish fluttered around her in a dressing room at the Gehry Hall. Emily had put Ally's hair into an elegant up-do, with little blue butterfly pins arranged in it. Trish had tackled the make-up and now Ally looked amazing. The final steps were the dress, her white shoes, the blue net veil Emily designed, and her great-grandmothers pearls. She had something old, something new, and something blue, she just needed something barrowed. As if reading her mind, Trish produced a fine cut diamond bracelet.

"Oh, Trish, thank you." Ally said, tears forming.

"Don't you dare cry Ally Dawson." her friend scolded, "That isn't water-proof mascara."

"Why didn't you get water-proof mascara?" Emily asked, adjusting Ally's veil.

"I thought I did, but I got the wrong kind." Trish snarked.

Emily sighed when Trish made a face at her.

"Do we have time to get water-proof mascara?" Emily asked.

"You can barrow mine."

The three turned to see Taylor Swift standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god." Emily said, not having met the country star.

Taylor handed Trish the mascara and turned to Emily.

"You must be Emily." she said.

"Y-yes." said woman stammered.

"Nice to meet you." Taylor said, giving Emily air kisses on either side of her face.

"Thanks for coming Taylor." Ally said.

"You look amazing sweetie." Taylor gushed.

"Thanks." Ally said with a light blush.

"Taylor!" Kaylin exclaimed, running into the room.

Taylor hugged the little girl and twirled her around.

"Well aren't you beautiful in that blue dress."

Kaylin smiled shyly and twirled around.

"Just like mommy?" she asked.

"Just like mommy." Taylor confirmed.

"Can you check on the guys Taylor?" Trish asked, "Make sure they're ready."

"She means make sure Dez is ready." Emily said dryly.

Taylor laughed, picking Kaylin up.

"No problem."

Taylor went down a large hall to another dressing room.

"Knock, Knock!" she called.

"Taylor!" Austin said when he opened the door, clad in a sharp white suit with a blue tie.

"Oh my, don't you look handsome." Taylor said, setting Kaylin down, "I was instructed to make sure you guys were ready."

"You mean make sure Dez was ready."

"Pretty much." Taylor confirmed with a laugh.

"Hey! I'm ready!" Dez said appearing behind Austin.

Austin gave him the once over and sighed.

"Then where is your tie?" Austin asked, then smacked his hand to his forehead, "And your shoes."

"Shoes?" Dez looked down, "Oh shoes!"

"Don't tell Trish he's not ready." Austin begged, not wanting Hurricane Trish storming the room, "We'll get him there."

Kyler peaked around Austin and Dez.

"Awww." Taylor gushed.

He looked adorable in his white suit and blue tie that he was tugging at uncomfortably.

"You look so cute." she said.

"No." Kyler said in a 'duh' tone, "I'm handsome."

"Oh, of course." Taylor said seriously, "I'm sorry, you look handsome."

Lester appeared behind Taylor.

"Time to get this show on the road." he said, "Everybody's here."

With a squeal, Taylor followed Lester back to Ally and left Kaylin there before finding her seat in the hall.

Everyone got into their places. Austin stood on the stage with Dez and his father and the preacher. Music began to play and the guest ooo'd and ahh'd as Kaylin threw flowers down the aisle, biting her lip in focus. Kyler made them laugh when he rushed down the aisle, crashing into Kaylin. The twins whispered angrily at each other until Trish went down the aisle and pushed them along. Emily followed after that and the music changed to the Wedding March when everyone had reached their mark on the stage.

Austin's breath hitched as his soon-to-be wife floated down the aisle in the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. She smiled at him through her veil and he smiled back. She and her father paused in front of the stage.

"I love you daddy." she whispered.

Her father lifted her veil enough so he could kiss her cheek.

"I love you too sweetheart." he said, clearing his throat.

"Who gives this woman?" the preacher asked.

"I do." Lester said, choked up.

Ally squeezed his hands before joining Austin up on the stage. She took her fiancés hand as the preacher began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to join these two people, Austin Monica Moon-"

Austin rolled his eyes as the audience quietly laughed. Ally chuckled.

"Monica?" she asked.

"Shhh." he put a finger over his mouth, eyes shining, "I'm trying to get married here."

The preacher stifled his own laughter and began again.

"We are gathered here today to join these two people, Austin Monica Moon and Allyson Marie Dawson in holy matrimony. If anyone should find a reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Sweet silence filled the hall.

"Excellent." the preacher said, "Mr. Moon and Miss Dawson have prepared their own vows. Mr. Moon?"

Austin turned to his beautiful bride and smiled.

"Ally, ever since you slapped me, twice I might add, my world has changed. And changed for the better. You taught me how to be a person, not just an icon. I promise to spend the rest of our days loving you and your children. I promise to be faithful and true and to always put you first. Fame has nothing on true love."

Ally was very grateful for water-proof mascara, because tears were flowing freely from her eyes.

"Miss Dawson?" the preacher said as Trish handed Ally a tissue.

"Austin, I am so glad I slapped you. You totally deserved it, but it changed my life. You enabled me to trust again. I can happily say that you have my heart completely. I love you. I love that you love my children and that you think of them as your own. You opened my heart and I never want it to be closed off again. I promise to make the best of your fame. I promise to love you and trust you for the rest of our lives."

The preacher smiled.

"Can we have the rings?"

In true Kyler fashion, both rings fell to the floor as he tripped over Dez's feet. As everybody laughed, Kyler scrambled to get the rings and popped up in front of his mother and Austin. Kaylin looked scandalized.

"I got 'em." he said sweetly.

"Thanks Little Man." Austin said, taking the rings.

Austin and Ally exchanged the wedding rings.

"Now by the power invested in me by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Austin lifted Ally's veil.

"You may kiss your bride."

Ally let out a yelp as Austin pulled her to him quickly. He kissed the breath out of her. The guests cheered.

"Cake at my house!" Austin shouted, leaving Ally's lips so abruptly that she swayed in his arms.

LINE BREAK

After everyone arrived, Austin and Ally cut the cake together, and then traditionally smashed in each others faces. They socialized separately and soon Austin's voice came over the speakers set up on the makeshift stage in the main room.

"Hey everybody thanks for coming on this special day. Ally and I really appreciate it."

Ally smiled.

"Well, I have a present for my wife. A song."

Ally was touched. Emily hugged her.

"Since I couldn't have Ally write her own surprise song, I got a little help from our friend Taylor Swift." Austin gestured to said person, who was holding her guitar.

There was light applause.

"Ally, this is for you. I love you and thank you for marrying me."

Taylor started playing and Austin began singing.

_-All I am, All I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations seduce  
Me  
Cause I_

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to  
You  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do

In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Til that day I found you  
How you opened my life to a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
'Til my dying day

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to  
You  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
Yes I do (I do)

If you're asking do I love you this much  
Baby

I do cherish you  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
Baby I do...

Ally smiled brilliantly and joined her husband on the stage.

"I love you too." she whispered before kissing him soundly.

The crowd cheered. Kaylin and Kyler ran onto the stage too and hugged their mother and Austin.

"Give him our gift mommy!" Kaylin exclaimed.

Ally nodded and Trish handed her a stack of papers and a pen.

"To get this gift, you only have to sign your name." Ally said elusively.

Austin took the papers and read the heading aloud.

"Adoption papers?" he said, choked up.

"Will you be our daddy for real?" Kyler asked.

Austin frantically flipped to the last page and signed on the line.

"You guys are mine now!" he said happily, scooping up the twins.

"Daddy!" they yelled together.

Ally laughed and joined them.

She had a family. A real, true, happy family. Who said there's no such thing as a fairytale ending? She had the dress, the prince and the happily ever after. And the best part was that she got to share her happily ever after.

And it all started with a slap.

LINE BREAK

Well, that's all for Slapped folks. And there WILL be a sequel. Thank you so much for being loyal readers and I feel extremely blessed that you all want a sequel. I plan to start the next story up right after this one, with Austin and Ally returning from their honeymoon. Share your ideas, and songs ideas. I'd love to hear them and possibly use them! So stay tuned.


	24. Sequel is Up

A/N: Okay! The sequel is up. It's called Over the Moon. Be on the look out for it! And thank you for supporting me!


End file.
